Infiel
by Tokito13
Summary: Nuestra relación estaba bien, dos días por semana quedábamos para devorarnos y luego volvíamos a esa vida de la que el otro no sabía nada. ¿Para qué? Era el trato perfecto... Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Una vez más, mil gracias a Charlaine Harris por sus personajes.**

Y a todos los que estáis ahí y seguís mis desvaríos sobre esta pobre gente a la que me gusta darle tan mala vida. Esto no podría ser sin ella ni sin vosotros ;)

Gracias a **anira22** y a **mina** por su apoyo y por aguantarme.

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Me despertó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Durante unos segundos me quedé mirando el techo desorientado. Miré el reloj en la mesita de noche, las tres veintitrés. Luego miré alrededor, a las sábanas revueltas al otro lado de la cama. Me había quedado dormido y había vuelto a hacerlo.

Me levanté con intención de ir al baño. Estaba enfadado y empalmado, joder. Había estado soñando con que me iba a hacer una mamada. Me paré unos instantes delante del lavabo, levanté los ojos hasta mi imagen en el espejo y una sonrisa empezó a curvarse en mis labios conforme mis ojos seguían el rastro de labios con carmín que iban desde mi cuello hasta mi polla. Después de todo no había sido sólo un sueño... Tracé el recorrido con mi mano imaginándola haciéndolo.

_ Bien, Northman... – murmuré con fastidio al llegar a mi erección que ahora ya era enorme-. Justo lo que necesitabas.

Suspiré y me metí en la ducha para hacerme cargo de mi problema y no pensar demasiado en ese pequeño sentimiento que empezaba a pincharme y que tanto me fastidiaba.

Al día siguiente me desperté abrazado una almohada. Hasta ahora no me había molestado pero tenía que reconocer, si no en voz alta, al menos para mí mismo, que el hecho de que siempre se escabullera cuando cerraba los ojos, empezaba a fastidiarme. A ver, que yo era el maestro del escapismo post coito, pero que me lo hiciera a mí una y otra vez, jodía. Y mucho.

Nos habíamos conocido en un bar, me giré y me choqué contra ella, derramando mi cerveza sobre su pecho. Ella se había dado un tirón de la camiseta para que no la empapara, dejándome una excelente vista de sus pechos reaccionando a lo fresquita que estaba mi cerveza. Al principio con la confusión intenté secarla, luego me quedé mirando mi mano y cuando levanté los ojos me encontré con su mirada de guasa. Sí, le estaba tocando y mirando las tetas después de tirarle mi copa encima, eso era lo que parecía. Le pedí perdón y ella se rió. Así empezó todo, y con todo quería decir, nuestros encuentros para follarnos sin compasión. Quedábamos con la intención de tomar algo y hablar un rato, y siempre acabábamos en una cama antes de empezar la conversación, no fallaba. Al principio, era lo que buscaba, quiero decir, quedar con ella no sólo significaba hacerlo con una mujer hermosa, divertida e interesante, fundamentalmente, implicaba tener el mejor sexo del mundo sin compromisos de ninguna clase. Era refrescante encontrar a alguien como yo, alguien que tuviese claro lo que quería de mí y que coincidiese tan exactamente con mis deseos. Queda mal que yo lo diga, no me gusta presumir..., bueno, sí, pero soy un hombre muy atractivo y no tenía ningún problema para conseguir divertirme, pero sí para quitármelas de encima. El concepto polvo de una noche se le escapaba a casi todas, por eso la encontré tan diferente y refrescante. Ella llegaba a mi casa, sabía a lo que venía, lo hacía y se iba. Últimamente, mientras dormía. Y eso era lo que más me fastidiaba. Yo esperaba que a esas alturas, pese a que supiésemos lo que éramos para el otro, se pudiese quedar a dormir. No nos comprometía a nada, sólo a que pareciésemos amigos, al menos. Al principio, cuando se lo comenté, puso cara rara pero se encogió de hombros y me sonrió para decirme que tenía que trabajar temprano y que tenía que volver a casa. Eso tenía solución, claro, pero sugerir que yo fuese a su casa no era de recibo, nunca se ofrecía a que fuésemos allí. Tampoco quería insistir, no quería poner en peligro el mejor polvo que se podía tener. Volvía a repetirme que éramos follamigos, pero sin la parte en la que éramos amigos. Y eso era lo que me molestaba. ¿Qué sabía de ella? Que tenía unas tetas impresionantes, que se movía como nadie debajo, encima, delante de mí, que tenía una lengua por la que matar y morir, y que estar dentro de ella era lo máximo a lo que se pudiese aspirar. Y ya, ah, y que era rubia y tendría mi edad. Nunca precisaba cuál era su trabajo, nunca insinuaba dónde podría estar su casa. Venía a la mía, generalmente, al mediodía o por la tarde, y entraba en materia, después, mientras esperábamos para la siguiente ronda, que soy bueno pero necesito mi tiempo, hablábamos de literatura, de cine o televisión, se reía de mis gustos musicales y decía que, afortunadamente, nunca tendría que hacer un viaje conmigo porque podríamos acabar matándonos. Nada que la comprometiera, nada que me dijese de ella algo personal, nada que me diese una pista de lo que pasaba por su vida porque sus gustos, si bien eclécticos y muchas veces sorprendentes, no decían mucho tampoco. Me intrigaba, estaba empezando a convertirse en una obsesión y eso, no. No me iba a pasar los tres siguientes días que faltaban para nuestra siguiente cita, pensando en la mujer que me tiraba. Definitivamente, no.

Me levanté y me dispuse a empezar mi día. Ser mi propio jefe me daba libertad de horarios, tener una socia increíblemente eficiente, también ayudaba. Me pasé toda la mañana de papeleo, luego quedé con Pam para comer, le comenté mis gestiones y ella me habló de los problemas con los proveedores. Por la tarde, fuimos al local para solucionar los problemas y después de ir a casa a ducharme y cambiarme, volví al bar. Diría que me aburría, pero tenía que reconocer que el hecho de que se abriesen a mi paso como el mar Rojo y me miraran con admiración, pese a lo molesto que podía ser en ocasiones, era fantástico. Además, me permitía elegir a la que quisiera si me apetecía algo más. Cuando decía que era atractivo no estaba exagerando. Lo malo era que últimamente, con mi cuota de excelente sexo cubierta, elegir a una aleatoriamente ya no me apetecía.

Pam me miraba de reojo, lo sabía, no acababa de entender ese cambio y eso que ella también la había visto. Yo era una de las atracciones del bar, las chicas lo abarrotaban porque venían a verme y como había muchas mujeres, los hombres también lo llenaban, era un río revuelto en el que pescar fácilmente. También estaba que teníamos actuaciones en directo y que reinaba el buen ambiente, que para eso Pam era el súmmum del buen gusto. Mi vida era increíble, tenía un buen negocio, divertido y lucrativo, tenía amigos, podía elegir a quien quisiera, ¿por qué coño cuando terminaba el día pensaba que ya quedaba un día menos para mi "cita"?

El viernes, puntual como siempre, mi portero automático sonó a las siete y media. Abrí sin contestar y me quedé detrás de la puerta hasta que sonó el timbre. Esperé unos segundos y abrí con mi mejor sonrisa. Me devolvió otra aún más radiante y pasó sin decir nada. Le cogí el abrigo y el bolso y los dejé en la percha. Se cogió a mi cintura y se empinó para besar mis labios como saludo.

_ Eric – murmuró contra mi boca.

_ Sookie – respondí en el mismo tono de voz-. ¿Qué tal? ¿Mucho tráfico?

_ Sí, los días de lluvia son espantosos, ¿por qué todo el mundo parece olvidar cómo se conduce cuando caen cuatro gotas? – me reí.

_ ¿Quieres algo de beber?

_ Algo fresquito estaría bien.

Me acompañó a la cocina y le tendí una cerveza. Brindamos y nos sentamos en el sofá. Durante unos minutos más, mientras nos terminábamos nuestras bebidas, tuvimos una de esas conversaciones que no decían mucho de ninguno de los dos, comentamos una serie de televisión. Apuró su último trago y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. Me miró con su sonrisa de ponerse a lo que íbamos y se acercó a mí. Me besó mientras se ponía a horcajadas sobre mí y empezábamos nuestra noche.

Cuando se ponía así, sacaba lo peor de mí. Nunca había sido demasiado demasiado dominante en la cama, sólo cuando lo demandaba la ocasión, siendo el amante generoso que siempre había sido, lo más fácil era que dejara que ellas llevaran el ritmo que mejor les viniese, adaptarme a lo que más les gustase. Cuando la cosa era más de aquí te pillo aquí te mato, evidentemente, era diferente, pero con los años, ese tipo de contacto se había ido espaciando. No era que buscara una pareja, ni mucho menos, pero ya tenía a algunas fijas y nos íbamos conociendo. Nadie a quien hubiese visto desde que ella entró en mi vida... Estar con ella era completamente diferente, por alguna razón que no quería preguntarme, deseaba dominarla, doblegarla, establecíamos un juego de poder en el que, al final, ella siempre me dejaba muy claro quien había ganado y, rara vez era yo. Aquella tarde no era diferente. A horcajadas sobre mí, comiéndome la boca mientras mis manos, que ya se habían perdido debajo de su falda, se aferraban a su culo y lo amasaban como si me fuese la vida en ello, poniendo la mente en blanco para no avergonzar al macho dominante que era con una rápida actuación, que nuestro combate era una carrera de fondo, fue la primera vez que me di cuenta. Aquello no era ni mucho menos sólo sexo, no para mí, ya no. Quise alejar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, no podía ser y, en cualquier caso, no era el momento. Así que dejé su culo y paré sus manos que empezaban a deslizarse por mi pecho en dirección a mi bragueta. Durante unos segundos me miró confundida porque había parado de tocarla y de besarla, y aún más, porque la había detenido a ella en su progresión. Le dediqué mi mejor media sonrisa lasciva y le hice entender que eso no era lo que íbamos a hacer esa noche.

_ ¿Confías en mí...? – susurré en su oído con una voz sensual que hasta a mí me sorprendió. Ella dio un pequeño respingo en mi regazo y dejó escapar un gemido.

_ No... – musitó aceptando el juego pese a no tenerlas todas consigo.

_ Esa no es la respuesta correcta, amante.

_ ¿Qué quieres hacer...?

_ Follarte – me reí bajito mientras a ella le costaba no comenzar a restregarse contra mi erección-, ¿para qué otra cosa has venido?

_ Pues entonces, ¿por qué paras? Estoy en tu casa sobre ti, ¿te parece poca confianza? – su confusión era adorable.

_ No está mal pero no eso lo que hoy quiero de ti.

Lo murmuré contra su piel para ver si mi simple aliento provocaba alguna reacción en su cuerpo. Lo hizo, su piel se erizó y eso me produjo un placer especial. Me levanté antes de que perdiese el control de mi propio juego y le sonreí antes de darle la espalda para salir de la habitación.

_ ¿Dónde..., dónde vas? – lo dicho, adorable.

_ Vete desnudando – ordené con el tono seco e imperativo que usaba con mis empleados-. Déjate los zapatos.

Salí para poder respirar y ajustarme un poco el pantalón. Este juego iba a ser más jodido para mí que para ella, pero quería ver hasta donde llegaría. Me serené camino de mi armario y saqué un pañuelo para el cuello que Pam me había regalado, lo que quería decir que seguro que era de seda y asquerosamente caro. Me senté a los pies de la cama y esperé unos instantes. Cuando consideré que ya la había hecho esperar lo suficiente, volví. Cogí aire para entrar con aplomo en el salón. Al verme entrar se levantó como si hubiese tenido un resorte en el culo. Tuve que reprimir la risa para no estropear el efecto. Se paró delante de mí, desnuda, como le había ordenado, con los zapatos de tacón. Levanté la ceja y le dediqué media sonrisa para darle mi aprobación. Ella se relajó un poco al verla e hizo amago de decir algo pero mi expresión la disuadió. Muy lista, estaba aprendiendo y adaptándose muy rápidamente al juego.

_ Muy bien, amante – me acerqué lo suficiente para que mi proximidad la excitara pero sin llegar a tocarla, y susurré a su espalda-. Tengo algo para ti – intentó darse la vuelta-. No te muevas – ordené.

Saqué el pañuelo de mi bolsillo y lo doblé para ponerlo sobre sus ojos. Al notar lo que iba a hacer hizo un pequeño movimiento de rechazo que me hizo pensar si no estaría yendo muy lejos con ella.

_ Eric... – murmuró.

_ Confía en mí – volví a repetir mientras se lo ponía alrededor de los ojos.

La cogí de la mano y la saqué de allí. La guié por la casa un poco más de lo necesario para desorientarla, antes de entrar en el dormitorio. Mi habitación era grande, muy grande, al reformar la casa había unido dos piezas para que una sirviera de vestidor desde el que acceder al baño. La cama estaba en el centro de la habitación, frente al ventanal que daba a la terraza desde la que se veían unas espectaculares vistas de la ciudad. Pero en ningún momento la llevé a la cama. Cogí sus manos y la puse sobre el mueble que hacía de cabecero, con la altura idónea, justo a mi cadera. La dejé dándome la espalda. Su culo tentador se movía en un intentó de atrapar mi erección.

_ No te muevas – ordené y se quedó rígida al oír mi voz-. Vuelvo enseguida.

Si seguía moviéndose así y dejando escapar pequeños gemidos cada vez que le ordenaba algo iba a tener que salir constantemente de la habitación para no acabar follándomela sin toda la parafernalia. Cogí unos cubitos y volví. Sí, ya, muy poco original, quién haya visto Nueve semanas y media y no lo haya hecho nunca, que tire la primera piedra. Regresé al dormitorio y allí estaba, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, apoyada en el mueble esperándome. Pasé mi mano helada por su espalda, deslizando mis dedos suavemente por su columna. No se lo esperaba y gimió con el contacto. Mi mano acabó sobre su cachete derecho, asiéndolo con fuerza. Me acerqué a su oído.

_ ¿Estás lista? – asintió levemente mientras su pecho se agitaba. Mi mano siguió su camino entre sus piernas y pasé los dedos por sus labios y entraron levemente en ella que se abrió más para darme mayor acceso-. No está mal – aprobé y mi mano salió de su emplazamiento.

Un sonido de decepción salió de su boca y me provocó una sonrisa. Durante los siguientes minutos entré y salí de ella, mi dientes mordisquearon su cuello y su espalda, mis manos acariciaron y pellizcaron sus pezones. Mi lengua lamió ese punto que a ella le enloquecía detrás de la oreja. Durante todos esos minutos, permaneció de pie, sin moverse, gimiendo con anticipación a lo que le iba a hacer. El cubito de derretía olvidado en el vaso porque prefería ser yo quien sintiera el fuego que desprendía su piel. Aún así, lo cogí y lo pasé por su sexo, jugueteando con sus labios y su clítoris a la vez. No sabía si encogerse por la sensación o gemir, acabó haciendo las dos cosas a la vez.

_ Dime qué quieres, amante.

_ ¿Qué quiero...? – balbució.

_ Sí, qué quieres.

_ A ti.

_ Ya estoy aquí.

_ Dentro de mí.

_ ¿Dónde...? – la pregunta la pilló por sorpresa-. ¿No lo sabes? Es una pregunta muy simple.

_ En mi vagina – respondió al fin.

_ ¿Qué parte de mí? – lo dije con un tono de voz tan bajo que su piel volvió a reaccionar.

_ Tu polla – dijo con un hilo de voz.

Era curioso como una mujer que sabía jugar con mi susodicha polla de esa manera, era incapaz de llamarla por ese nombre, por eso que lo dijera así, hizo que se estirara un poco más reclamando mi atención, deseando ser liberada y poder, por fin, salir a jugar. El hecho de estar completamente vestido mientras ella estaba desnuda nos había excitado a los dos. Nunca pensé que me pudiese hacer sentir poderoso y mucho menos que ella gimiera cuando mi pantalón o mi camisa la rozaban. Me desabroché el pantalón y bajé mi cremallera. Salió disparada, como un tentetieso. Al notarla contra su culo, se estremeció y sus piernas se abrieron más para mí. Pasé los dedos por ella una vez más para testar cómo de preparada estaba. Menuda tontería, nunca había estado más húmeda. La deslicé por ella, recorriendo su sexo, un par de veces mientras protestaba, hasta que la metí de un suave empujón. Por fin. Me agarré a sus caderas para no caerme ante la sensación que me recorrió la espalda. Comencé a moverme contra ella, ajustando la postura para darle donde a ella más le gustaba. Me eché un poco sobre ella para besar su cuello y mis manos dejaron sus caderas para coger sus pechos. Mis caderas se movían contra ella sin necesidad de controlarlas, en un movimiento aprendido ya y perfeccionado a lo largo de las últimas semanas. De sus pechos bajaron a su sexo y comencé a acariciar su clítoris mientras la apretaba más contra mí y mis embestidas se hacían más apremiantes.

_ Por favor... – jadeó.

_ Por favor, ¿qué...? – sorprendentemente, conseguí articular con tono autoritario.

_ No pares..., así... ¡Sí...!

Tengo que reconocer que oírla suplicar lo hizo, no era que no me fuese a correr, vamos, si llevaba controlándome desde que había entrado, pero verla tan entregada y suplicándome lo consiguió. Comenzó a convulsionarse contra mí, alrededor de mí, masajeándome con sus músculos internos y me fui, dando gracias porque ella lo había hecho antes. Me dejé caer sobre su espalda un poco, salí de ella a regañadientes y devolví mi pene a su emplazamiento. Subí la cremallera haciendo ruido deliberadamente y besé su hombro.

_ No te muevas aún.

Salí para poder respirar tranquilo y fui a recoger su ropa al salón. Cuando regresé seguía con las piernas abiertas, levantando su sexo para mí, casi implorándome más atención. Pasé mis dedos por él, remoloneando un poco en su entrada y los quité.

_ Ya te puedes quitar el pañuelo.

Se la quitó lentamente y se volvió. Su mirada era de deseo y su expresión de asombro. Era evidente que ese no era el sexo que pensó que iba a tener cuando tocó a mi puerta. Lo que vio, mi sonrisa presumida mientras me llevaba los dedos a la boca. Cuando pudo separar los ojos de mi cara, miró alrededor para descubrir que estaba en el dormitorio y que a su lado, en el mueble en el que había estado apoyada todo el rato, estaba su ropa. La amargura de haberme despertado solo los días anteriores, después de, me pudo.

_ Hoy quería estar despierto cuando te fueras.

* * *

><p>De vuelta a la realidad. Bueno, esta vez han empezado a lo grande y tampoco es que lo hayan pasado demasiado mal, aún..., jejeje.<p>

¿Qué tal esta nueva historia? ¿Digna de darle una oportunidad?

¿Comentarios, por favor...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Una vez más, mil gracias a Charlaine Harris por sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarle, recogí mi ropa y fui al baño a arreglarme. Miré el reloj. Joder, qué tarde era. Me acerqué a su cama y besé su frente dejando un rastro de carmín en su cara. Sonreí y le acaricié el pelo con cuidado de no despertarle. Y salí de la casa con los zapatos aún en la mano. Buena manera de empezar mi día.

Llevaba tres años trabajando para el señor Herveaux, llevando su contabilidad. Sí, ya, no muy glamouroso que se dijese mi trabajo, contable. Pero pagaba bien y tenía muchos gastos. Mi vida era monótona y aburrida. Ahora es cuando piensas que qué esperaba con ese trabajo. Pues no esperaba mucho, pero, desde luego, nada que ver con esto. Eso sí, pasados los treinta, con obligaciones, hipoteca y personas que dependían de mí, agradecida estaba de poder tener esta vida aburrida tal y como estaba el patio. Esperaba que cuando terminara el día siguiese teniendo trabajo. Esa mañana tenía que ver al hijo del señor Herveaux para contarle que su padre estaba sacando demasiado dinero de las cuentas destinadas al pago de los proveedores. Mi opinión personal era que mi jefe tenía alguna adicción porque no me quería creer que un señor tan correcto como él se había liado con una pelandusca que lo estuviese desplumando. Cuando me recibió me sentí incómoda, Alcide, como insistía en que le llamáramos era mucho más atractivo que su padre, que ya era decir. Moreno, altísimo, con un cuerpo que se adivinaba perfectamente definido debajo de su camisa y unos vaqueros que se apretaban a un culo esculpido a golpe de esfuerzo en el gimnasio. Ni que decir tenía, que siempre conseguía que nos volviésemos a su paso, había que contemplar semejante monumento... Alcide me hizo sentar, después de mirar mi traje y apreciarlo en la medida de su valía, y me hizo las preguntas que siempre me hacía para que le pusiese al día del estado de las cuentas. Cuando le dije lo de su padre, se quedó helado. Me pareció que ya sabía de lo que le hablaba, prometió hacerse cargo de todo y apeló a mi discreción.

El día se me hizo eterno, problemas con las cuentas, problemas informáticos, problemas con una secretaria que no tenía ni idea de porqué había sido contratada porque para ser tan tonta, no era tan guapa... ¿Lo bueno? Que era viernes y ese día era sagrado. Era mi día, nada de volver a casa después del trabajo, nada de preparar la cena y después de recogerlo todo, sentarme delante de la tele o con un libro sólo para caer redonda en tres minutos escasos. El viernes siempre íbamos después del trabajo a cenar algo y a tomar unas copas, era nuestra noche de chicas.

Tara, Amelia y Lafayette ya estaban esperándome en Merlotte's para comer algo. Era nuestro punto de encuentro en la ciudad, un restaurante familiar y coqueto, en el centro, donde ponían una comida para morirse y cuyo dueño tonteaba conmigo siempre cada viernes. Y yo le dejaba. Una hamburguesa y tres cervezas después iba a despedirme de Sam cuando me dí contra una columna. Iba a decir que me la llevé por delante, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. La columna llevaba una cerveza que acabó sobre mi pecho, tiré de mi camiseta para mojarme menos, cuando me quise dar cuenta, unas manos enormes y perfectas se apresuraban a empapar y a tocar de paso mis pechos. No que yo me quejara, sobre todo cuando levanté los ojos y vi al dueño de esas manos. Mi vida carecía lo suficientemente de brillo y alegría que si un hombre increíblemente guapo me tocaba las tetas, no le iba a decir que parara, me cogió de la mano y me llevó a los lavabos, se quitó la camisa y me la pasó para que se la sujetara, debajo llevaba una camiseta. Se la quitó también y me la dio para que me cambiara la mía mojada. Al principio no reaccioné, me había quedado mirando como hipnotizada su pecho cincelado y con un poco de vello rubio entre sus pectorales. Cuando me dijo que le mirase a la cara y no al pecho me reí de buena gana, encima era gracioso. En tiempo récord me desvestí y me puse su camiseta que olía a gloria, a colonia cara y a algo que debía ser él. Salí y me estaba esperando. Así empezó todo. No sé cómo fui capaz de hacerlo pero acabé en la cama con él. Y si sólo hubiese sido ese día, sería algo que podría olvidar, pero quedábamos dos días en semana, el martes y el viernes. El martes a la hora de la comida y el viernes después de trabajar. Siempre con la intención de tomarnos algo y hablar, pero, pasábamos directamente al dormitorio. Mi vida sexual hasta ese día había sido tan aburrida que él fue como pasar de la era analógica a la digital. Era otro nivel al que yo no estaba habituada pero al que me moría por acostumbrarme. Sacó a la mujer sexy que llevaba dentro y cuando estábamos juntos, era increíble lo que era capaz de hacer con todo mi cuerpo, cosas que jamás se me habrían ocurrido hacer y que de haberlas hecho, me habrían mirado mal. Pero él no, él me dejaba hacer, me alentaba y me animaba a experimentar con mi cuerpo y con el suyo. Cada vez que salía de su casa me preguntaba lo mismo, ¿se puede morir de placer? Seguro que sí si era él quien lo proporcionaba.

Nuestra relación estaba bien, dos días en semana quedábamos para devorarnos y luego volvíamos a esa vida de la que el otro no sabía nada. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué sentido tendría? El no quería más y yo ni quería ni podía darle más, con lo que el trato era perfecto. Alguna vez me había pedido que me quedara a dormir esa noche pero los dos sabíamos que esa no era una opción, no era la relación que teníamos. Hablábamos de cosas que no nos comprometían, cine, música, literatura, arte, cocina. Temas cómodos que no decían nada de nosotros, sólo de lo que compartíamos, que era mucho, y no me estaba refiriendo a nuestros cuerpos.

Todo era perfecto, ¿por qué estropearlo?

La semana nunca avanzaba lo suficientemente rápido. Alcide me tenía haciendo horas extra para arreglar lo de su padre. Para el resto de la oficina, el señor Herveaux estaba teniendo problemas de salud y por eso, Alcide se había hecho cargo de la empresa, probablemente con carácter definitivo. Yo sabía que el señor Herveaux era ludópata y se había estado jugando los beneficios y lo destinado a pagos. Todas las tardes llegaba tarde a casa. Eso sí, la comida de martes y la cena y las copas del viernes, eran sagradas, porque a esas alturas yo ya no podía funcionar sin las caricias de Eric. Con él era distinta, era la mujer que fui cuando la vida aún no se me había echado encima, era divertida, despreocupada, que no supiéramos nada de nuestras vidas lo hacía mucho más excitante y nos nuestras aficiones nos hacían parecer inteligentes y tener un brillo que, en mi caso, ni de lejos poseía. Pero ese viernes le miré mientras recorría mi cuerpo con su bendita boca, su lengua trazando la topografía de mis pechos. Su mirada era de concentración y una pequeña sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios. Le paré y cogí su cabeza entre mis manos, tenía la urgencia de besarle. Nunca nadie me había mirado con esa atención ni mi cuerpo había sido adorado con tanto fervor. No había sido adorado. Punto. Se veía que siempre me había acostado con paganos y a cual más inútil. Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, sonrió contra mi boca y su lengua trazó la distancia entre mis labios de arriba y los de abajo. Verle entre mis piernas fue una revelación. Su lengua y sus manos obraban maravillas y yo sólo podía pensar que la vida era injusta porque era el hombre de mi otra yo, de esta que no existía en realidad nada más que unas horas, dos días en semana, y era el que yo querría en mi vida. Fue el primer día que esperé a que se durmiera para escabullirme. Y ya se había convertido en una costumbre. No podía soportar que me mirara mientras volvía a mi vida, me mataba la pregunta que escondían sus ojos siempre que me miraban levantarme de su cama, ¿por qué no te quedas?. Me moría un poco cada vez que la puerta se cerraba tras de mí y me lo dejaba al otro lado. Mi vida al otro lado del espejo.

Llegar al viernes se había convertido en lo peor y lo mejor de la semana. La lluvia me estaba desesperando, mi cita con Eric era a la única a la que no podía llegar tarde. Conseguí llegar a tiempo a su puerta y cuando me abrió, su sonrisa hizo que me olvidara del resto del mundo. Me ofreció una cerveza y nos sentamos a hablar un poco, como siempre, intentando mantener la sensación de normalidad, como si fuese normal que quedáramos para follarnos así. No lo aguanté más, me senté sobre él y ataqué su boca. Cuando me detuvo el miedo se apoderó de mí, ¿ya no me deseaba? Pero su sonrisa me devolvió la confianza y mi corazón volvió a latir. Me excitó la idea de que su juego implicase confianza, ¿qué tendría en mente? Esperaba que no fuese a dejar marca... Cuando empezó a dar órdenes con su voz ronca y aterciopelada, cuando me llamó _amante_, mi estómago dio un vuelco; cuando me tapó los ojos con su pañuelo, el simple roce de sus dedos era una agonía. Sus manos frías, su lengua devorando todo lo que quería mientras me apoyaba en un mueble de no sabía qué habitación. Que me hubiese privado de verle y que estuviese a su merced me tenía excitadísima. Quería que tomara posesión de mi cuerpo que, después de esa demostración, quedaba claro que era más suyo que mío. Cuando pasó el cubito de hielo entre mis piernas pensé que se derretiría en dos segundos de lo ardiendo que estaba. Acabé suplicando, le quería dentro de mi ya, no podía aguantar más, siguiendo su juego y hablando como él quería que hablara. Pero lo conseguí, comenzó a embestir desde atrás, entrando y saliendo de mí con fuerza, frotando desde dentro y desde fuera para conseguir que gritara su nombre. Dios, cómo deseaba a este hombre. Nunca habíamos hecho algo así, nunca nos habíamos corrido así. Cayó sobre mí y a mí me temblaron las piernas pero no quería flaquear al final del juego, me mantuve firme y en posición mientras volvía a entrar en la habitación. Cuando me ordenó que me quitara el pañuelo, me volví par verle. Su cara llena de deseo lo decía todo y que se lamiera los dedos que había tenido dentro de mí segundos antes, resultaba aún más elocuente. No podía dejar de mirarle pero me obligué y eché un vistazo alrededor. Me sorprendió que estuviésemos en el dormitorio, en ningún momento habíamos llegado a la cama. A mi lado, había dejado mi ropa. Su voz me golpeó con la fuerza de un mazo.

_ Hoy quería estar despierto cuando te fueras.

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejándome para que me vistiera. Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos pero no permití que salieran. Me vestí rápidamente y fui al baño a retocarme un poco el maquillaje y el pelo. No más tiempo del estrictamente imprescindible. Fui a la entrada y cogí mi abrigo y mi bolso y abrí la puerta. Su mano me lo impidió.

_ ¿Te vas sin despedirte? Ahora no estoy dormido – ¿su expresión era herida? No podía ser.

_ Eric, ¿quieres que te moleste para decirte que me voy? – intenté razonar para esconder mi corazón roto-. Esto es lo que es, si fueses mi novio, lo entendería, pero nosotros estamos por encima de eso...

_ ¿De qué? ¿Que nos follemos implica que no podamos ser educados?

_ No, pero quise ser considerada y no despertarte. Pensé que no te molestaría. Me equivoqué – me encogí de hombros-. Ahora si no te importa, tengo que irme – volvió a cogerme del brazo y me paró.

_ No, así no – susurró y me atrajo hasta él. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces, su boca aún sabía a mí.

_ Tengo que irme, Eric – murmuré contra su boca.

_ Quédate – volvió a pedir.

_ No puedo hacerlo, mañana tengo que hacer.

_ Prometo poner el despertador – sonrió con dulzura.

_ Hoy no, intentaré hacerlo otro viernes.

_ Sí, claro – murmuró por lo bajo, enfurruñado como un niño y eso si me hizo sonreír.

_ Lo haré, de verdad – volví a besarle y abrí la puerta y salí antes de que su boca acabara de convencerme y pensando cómo y cuándo lo haría.

Corrí como nunca hasta donde mis amigos me esperaban. Se habían convertido en los mejores celestinos que hubiese podido imaginar. Todos los viernes esperaban pacientemente a que volviese de la casa de Eric y no decían nada, sabía que me veían brillar y que para ellos era suficiente. Lafayette me miró y vio que algo no iba bien pero no dijo nada. Subimos al coche y pusimos rumbo a Bon Temps, aún quedaban cuarenta minutos de camino hasta darnos de bruces con nuestras realidades. Primero dejó a Tara y después a Amelia. Una vez solos, se volvió para mirarme.

_ Será mejor que pases por mi casa antes y te asees un poco.

_ Vale... – acepté mecánicamente.

Hice lo que me había sugerido y cuando salí me abrazó.

_ Sé que no eras feliz, pero ahora el Señor Enorme y Follable tampoco te da la felicidad.

_ No es eso, Laf – protesté.

_ ¿Entonces, qué?

_ Que tengo que volver a la realidad.

Me acompañó en silencio en el trayecto de vuelta a mi triste día a día. La casa estaba a oscuras y silenciosa. Me moví sin echar la luz por ella, con los zapatos en la mano. Entré para poner poner bien la colcha sobre su cuerpo. Sus pelo se alborotaba sobre la almohada. Besé su frente y un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios. Acaricié su cabeza y volví a darle un beso. Salí con cuidado, entré al lavabo y me desmaquillé. Me dí una ducha rápida para quitar las posibles huellas que Eric hubiese dejado en mi exterior. Evidencias de mi noche de pasión con un desconocido al que deseaba como nunca creí que fuese posible. Cogí un pijama del cajón y me lo puse. Me deslicé en la cama con cuidado para no despertarle, durante unos instantes me quedé mirando al techo, hasta que me giré y le di la espalda. Su brazo me rodeó.

_ ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué tal tu noche de chicas? – murmuró con voz adormilada depositando un pequeño beso en mi hombro, justo donde una hora antes lo había hecho Eric.

_ Bien, bien – balbucí-. Y por aquí, ¿todo bien?

_ Muy bien, Jessica se ha comido toda la cena sin protestar y se ha ido pronto a dormir. Yo he estado trabajando un rato en la base de datos que me han encargado y que me tiene amargado. Así, el fin de semana será sólo para vosotras.

Me giré para enfrentarme a la cara de mi marido, que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y ya no me miraba.

_ Gracias Bill – musité en un suspiro.

Las lágrimas que pujaban por salir desde la casa de Eric, por fin, lo consiguieron. Y los suaves ronquidos de Bill fueron lo único que tuve para consolarme.

Eso, y el recuerdo de mi amante.

* * *

><p>Voy a ir actualizando, siempre que pueda y las musas, o más bien el muso, colaboren, lo lunes y viernes.<p>

**La vida de otra**, el miércoles.

Feliz fin de semana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Una vez más, mil gracias a Charlaine Harris por sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

Había quedado como un capullo. Después de la exhibición de poder, le acabé rogando que se quedara. Lo dicho, un capullo, porque se fue igualmente, después de recordarme que no éramos nada, que nosotros estábamos a otro nivel, éramos algo que no acababa de definir pero no era ni amigo ni novio, que era lo único que permitiría que se quedara. Menuda mierda...

Me duché y me fui al club, tenía que sacarme a esa dichosa mujer como fuese de la cabeza, pensar lo menos posible y, bueno, ventajas de tener un bar, lleno de alcohol y mujeres. En cuanto Pam me vio entrar se imaginó que había problemas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tuve a mi lado.

_ Qué mala cara tienes, ¿se puede saber por qué estás como el culo?

_ Hola, Pamela – apreté los dientes-, yo también me alegro de verte.

_ Sí, sí, sí. Ahora dime qué te ha pasado.

_ Nada.

_ Mira, Northman, no me vengas con tonterías, ¿eh?, que te conozco como si te hubiese parido...

_ El problema, Pamela, es que no ha pasado nada.

_ ¿Tu lío se ha ido y no te ha dejado contento? – su expresión era divertida.

_ Algo así...

_ ¿Ha sido un mal polvo y te has quedado con ganas de más? – puso los ojos en blanco-. Serás idiota, será por tías a las que se le caigan las bragas a tu paso...

_ Pam, no quiero una a la que se le caigan, quiero una a la que tenga que quitárselas – hice una pausa-. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, ha sido uno de los mejores polvo de mi vida – admití sorprendido.

_ Dime que no te has enamorado de alguien que no conoces.

_ No estoy enamorado de ella, me gustaría conocerla. Es distinto.

_ ¿No has pensado que hay una razón para que no la conozcas? ¿Que, quizá, ella no quiere?

_ Ella no es así...

_ Así, ¿cómo? – me dio una colleja-. Si no la conoces.

Me dejó en el despacho mirando la puerta por la que se había ido, dándome cuenta de que era verdad. No la conocía, no sabía nada de ella. Mi ego herido se quiso convencer de que ella quería quedarse pero algo o alguien se lo impedía. El martes intentaría saber algo de ella, necesitaba saber, pero aún faltaba mucho para que llegase. Me senté ante mi mesa y me puse a hacer algún papeleo para entretener mi mente de la mujer que la rondaba. Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza lleno de frustración, esto no debería ser así. Nosotros nos follábamos y ya, debía volver a ese punto en el que lo que quería era sentirme dentro de ella porque era el mejor polvo que había tenido en mi vida y ya llevaba unos cuantos. Por vacío que me pareciera, era así. Eso era lo que yo hacía, con ella y con las demás. No quería una relación seria, ya la había tenido y no había funcionado, no necesitaba equivocarme otra vez, no necesitaba la angustia ni los problemas que acarreaba una pareja. Ni las mentiras...

Me levanté y salí al bar. Ginger me vio y al instante se presentó con una cerveza. Bendita rubia, las dos, que Ginger era ingenua y no muy lista pero era buena persona y mi empleada favorita. No que lo fuese a confesar en voz alta, que las burlas de Pam no acabarían nunca. Me relajé en mi mesa mientras daba un trago largo a mi cerveza, mirando el panorama. Un mar de mujeres bellas y deseosas de que las mirase y hablase con ellas, ¿quién se acordaba de Sookie? Suspiré. Yo... Pero no durante mucho tiempo, una pelirroja se abrió paso entre la multitud y se plantó delante de mí. Era guapa, pequeña, como Sookie, chasqueé la lengua con fastidio con la comparación, no, simplemente, pequeña y con media sonrisa lasciva. Se sentó conmigo y me miró como si el bar le perteneciera.

_ Me llamo Sophie Anne.

_ Encantado, Sophie Anne – me miró esperando que dijera mi nombre pero sonreí y me llevé la botella a la boca sin apartar los ojos de ella.

_ ¿Por qué estás solo?

_ Acabo de llegar, no me ha dado tiempo a hablar con nadie.

_ ¿Te importa si me quedo a hacerte compañía? – me reí.

_ ¿Si te digo que no, te irías?

_ No – confesó.

_ Pues quédate – le hice un gesto con la mano como si graciosamente se lo permitiera. Tenía que saber quién mandaba allí.

Me retrepé en mi asiento y la miré calibrándola. Vestía con ropa cara que, seguro que Pam que nos observaba desde la barra con gesto serio, sabría identificar de qué diseñador. Perfectamente maquillada y peinada. Mi mente me llevó al aspecto natural de Sookie, su rostro con poco maquillaje y su pelo rubio curvándose sobre sus hombros. Rechacé su imagen y me centré en la mujer frente a mí.

_ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo al fin.

_ No, ¿puedo yo? – me miró levantando una ceja perfectamente perfilada y con expresión incrédula, nada acostumbrada a que le hablaran así. Habría que ver la expresión ante lo siguiente-. ¿Qué quieres? Si para lo que estás aquí es para follar, no tenemos que darnos conversación, ¿para qué? ¿Para demostrarnos que no tenemos nada en común y que tampoco queremos tenerlo?

_ ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? – una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo la iluminó.

_ No especialmente, no eres mi tipo, pero estás aquí y no creo que estés buscando otra cosa, ¿me equivoco?

_ Eres un poco borde, ¿no? – me encogí de hombros y una sonrisa cruel se dibujó debajo del rouge excesivo que llevaba-. Me gustas.

_ Como a todas...

_ Vamos – se levantó y me tendió la mano.

La vista se me fue a Pam que ahora ya si estaba alarmada. El móvil sonó con un mensaje, "ten cuidado con esa puta". Consejo que tendría en cuenta si me fuese a casar con ella pero desde que me la iba a follar sin compasión para quitarme a otra de la cabeza, no tenía mucho sentido. Me levanté sin cogerle la mano.

_ Espera aquí un momento – ordené y fui a mi despacho para coger un par de condones.

Quise ver si también obedecería como Sookie antes y me apoyé en la mesa mientras hacía tiempo. Al cabo de dos minutos, llamaron a la puerta. Suspiré y abrí. Era ella.

_ ¿No piensas salir? – murmuró con su voz nasal que ya empezaba a irritarme.

_ Te he dicho que esperaras – dije con tono seco. Debería haberle cerrado la puerta en las narices, pero salí y la llevé al almacén. Sophie Anne miró alrededor y arrugó la nariz.

_ ¿No estaríamos mejor en el despacho?

_ No, para lo que va a pasar – se giró y se colgó de mi cuello con intenciones de besarme. Se lo impedí-. Vamos a establecer algunas reglas, ¿te parece? Nada de besos...

_ ¿Quién eres, Julia Roberts? – se burló de mí.

_ Oh, Dios mío, qué graciosa – respondí secamente-. Yo sólo beso a quien quiero y a ti no me apetece – su sonrisa se desvaneció-. ¿Ves lo que tienes por hacerte la graciosa conmigo?

_ Eres un cabrón...

_ Y tú, libre de irte. Corrígeme si me equivoco, eres tú quien quiere esto, ¿no? Te has sentado a mi mesa, te he hablado claro y te has levantado para que lo hagamos. Hoy me has pillado de mal humor y no me caes muy bien por buena que estés. Así que date la vuelta y apoya la manos en la pared – me miró sorprendida-. Ahora.

Hizo lo que le dije y sonreí con desgana al saberme ganador en este pequeño tour de force que habíamos tenido. Pese a que le había dicho que nada de besos, me acerqué a su cuello y comencé a besuquearlo y mordisquearlo. Emitió un pequeño quejido de aprobación. Mis manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo y se detuvieron para juguetear un poco en sus pechos, pequeños y un poco desangelados. Me cogí a sus caderas y comencé a levantar su falda mientras mi lengua seguía en su cuello. Rompí su tanga y lo tiré a un lado y mis dedos se pasearon por ella. Se movía contra mi mano, siguiendo la dirección que tomaban mis dedos. Me sorprendió lo excitada que estaba porque tampoco me había esmerado mucho en los preliminares.

_ ¿Te gusta, Sophie Anne? – murmuré contra su nuca y ella asintió. Uno de mis dedos se perdió dentro de ella y gimió-. Te estoy preguntando, contesta.

_ Sí...

_ ¿Y si dejo de hacerlo? – intenté tomarle el pelo.

_ Solo si vas a sustituirlo por algo mejor... – me gustó lo que dijo, esa respuesta tendría premio.

Me abrí el pantalón y busqué un condón en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué de su envoltura y lo deslicé por mi erección. Cuando lo hube ajustado bien, volví a bromear con mis dedos pero rápidamente los cambié. Me cogí a sus caderas y comencé a embestir dentro de Sookie en la carne de esta mujer que ya no tenía nombre para mí. Cerré los ojos para poder conjurar mejor la imagen de mi amante y mi ritmo se aceleró. Mi mano se deslizó hasta su clítoris y comenzó a trazar frenéticos círculos sobre él. Al poco, su vagina comenzó a contraerse contra mi carne y animó mi eyaculación. Me apoyé en la pared y una voz irritante me devolvió a la realidad.

_ Tenían razón..., eres muy bueno, y eso que ni siquiera te has esmerado... – dijo con voz entrecortada.

Salí de ella con cuidado y me quité el condón. ¿Qué coño acababa de hacer? ¿Me había follado a esta mujer exasperante pensando en mi amante? Pero, ¿qué pasaba conmigo?

_ Vete – murmuré. Me miró con intenciones de protestar-. ¡Te he dicho que te vayas! – grité y me quedé en el almacén, sintiéndome vacío y solo, añorando a alguien que no conocía y pensando si habría tocado fondo.

Los siguientes dos días se diluían en mi mente. Pam se empeñó en que debíamos corrernos una juerga para la que ya no teníamos edad. El sábado empezó bien, incluso llamó a Felicia, una de mis fijas, y que, a la postre, fue la única con la que recordaba haberme acostado. Maldito tequila. El lunes amanecí en la casa de Pam, en la terraza, tapado con una manta y vestido con una de sus batas. Con la boca como un zapato, ciego por la claridad y habiendo perdido un día, ¿qué había sido del domingo?

No podía seguir así. No debía seguir así. En cuanto la cabeza me dejara de centrifugar, planearía el resto de mi vida. Y el resto de mi vida, empezaba el martes.

Cuando el timbre de mi puerta sonó, tomé aire y me levanté del sillón en el había estado esperando la última hora a que llegara, imaginando lo que le diría, escenificando las posibles situaciones que se podrían dar y sus posibles reacciones. También, temiendo su reacción. Las cosas habían terminado regular la noche del viernes. Entonces, abrí y la vi, pasó con premura. El martes era rápido, que era la hora de comer.

_ Eric – murmuró con dulzura cuando cerré la puerta tras ella.

_ Sookie – respondí en el mismo tono cogiéndole el abrigo y su bolso.

No hubo tiempo para más. Se volvió y se tiró a mis brazos terminando con su lengua con mi determinación de hablar con ella, mientras sus manos enredando en mi pelo conseguían que olvidara todo los discursos ensayados durante las últimas horas. Los martes nunca llegábamos a la cama, es más, a veces, llegábamos con dificultad al sofá. Lo más recurrente, la alfombra y la pared. Este martes no parecía que fuese a ser diferente. La apoyé contra la pared y mientras devoraba su boca y su cuello, ella maniobraba para bajarme la cremallera y sacar mi polla. Me colocó en su entrada y se paró un segundo mirándome a los ojos, ajustándose a la intrusión antes de deslizarse por ella. Me tenía hipnotizado no podía dejar de mirar su cara, esta mujer iba a acabar conmigo. Esto hacía semanas que para mí no era un polvo, vale, lo había reconocido pero ahora me estaba asustando porque quería estar dentro de ella todos los días, a cualquier hora que nos apeteciese y que, había que ser realistas, nos iba a incapacitar para tener vida fuera de la cama. Deseaba conocerla mejor, bueno, conocerla en todos los sentidos que no fuesen el bíblico, que ya lo teníamos dominado. Me agarré a su culo y comencé a moverme dentro de ella, más fuerte, más rápido, más adentro, siguiendo sus indicaciones. Ya iba siendo hora de que lo admitiese, era suyo. Y cuando se corrió, pensé que su expresión me perseguiría el resto de mi vida, que jamás sería capaz de acostarme con otra sin ver sus ojos ni su boca gimiendo mi nombre, me había estropeado para el resto. Me quedé unos instantes, moviéndome aún dentro de ella aunque ya hubiésemos acabado, besándola lánguidamente como si tuviésemos todo el tiempo del mundo y rezando para que no mirase el reloj que ponía límite a mi fantasía en la que ella no era una desconocida, sino la mujer que iluminaba mis días. La llevé en volandas al sofá y me senté con ella encima. Se acomodó contra mi cuello y se dejó caer contra mi pecho, jugando con mi pelo. No quería decir nada que estropeara el momento ni la intimidad de la que estábamos gozando. Después de cómo lo habíamos dejado el viernes, era necesaria esta comunión entre nuestros cuerpos. Al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a desperezarse, levantó la cabeza para mirarme a la cara, la cogió entre sus manos y me besó. Hubo algo diferente, algo que no sabría definir. Su beso fue diferente, y su sonrisa, y su mirada. Y por un momento me quedé paralizado, ¿acabábamos de subir de nivel? Se levantó y con una sonrisa se dirigió al baño. En unos minutos salió refrescada, con el pelo en su sitio y su maquillaje retocado. Pero por bella que estuviese, ni la mitad que cuando mi nombre se escapaba de sus labios en pleno orgasmo. Volvió al salón y me levanté para acompañarla. Pese a lo que se pudiese pensar de mí, era un caballero, la ayudé a ponerse el abrigo y le di el bolso. La abracé para prolongar unos segundos más su estancia pero ella se deshizo de mi abrazo. Se empinó y rozó mis labios con los suyos.

_ Hasta el viernes...

Abrió y salió de mi casa, dejándome allí, de pie, sin moverme en mi recibidor, mirando la puerta cerrada y pensando lo capullo que era por haberme enamorado de la mujer que se me follaba. El timbre me sobresaltó. Abrí y allí estaba.

_ Con las prisas se me ha olvidado preguntarte si tenías algo que hacer el viernes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Una vez más, mil gracias a Charlaine Harris por sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>4. <strong>

Me había pasado el fin de semana pensando en Eric. Jessica, con la energía que tienen los niños, me tenía loca y agotada. Quería disfrutar de su madre a la que veía poco durante la semana, si yo lo entendía, pero no tenía fuerzas para seguir su ritmo. La última noche con Eric me había dejado agotada física y mentalmente. Bill, por su lado, intentaba mimetizarse con el paisaje. No entendía cómo había sido capaz de aguantar tantos años con alguien con quien, si bien compartía cosas, no tenía nada en común. El sábado, cuando por fin pude irme a la cama después de pasar el día haciendo la compra, arreglando un poco la casa, que menudo desastre, preparando la comida y llevando a Jess al cumpleaños de Violet, su inseparable amiga desde la guardería, cuando por fin llegué a casa y me pude relajar, Bill me estaba esperando. ¿Cómo negarle sus tres minutos de pasión cuando yo estaba engañándole con un dios nórdico?

_ ¿Estás cansada? – empezó a decir Bill mientras pasaba torpemente la mano por mi espalda.

_ Sí – murmuré a ver si se daba por aludido pero se pegó más a mí.

_ Déjame relajarte...

La idea de Bill para relajarme no incluía juguetear con mis pechos ni acariciar mi sexo, cuanto menos comérselo, buscar dentro de mí el punto correcto que me hacía gritar y mejor que no lo encontrara, que era capaz de gritar el nombre de su descubridor. Tampoco ponerme a cien a base de lamer, besar y acariciar las partes de mi cuerpo que más me gustaba que me tocaran y de las que él aún tenía muy poco conocimiento nueve años después. Ni hablarme al oído, diciéndome palabras obscenas y lascivas, describiendo con todo lujo de detalles lo que iba a proceder a hacerme. Su voz, nasal y con marcado acento del sur, que nunca me había parecido mal, ahora me desagradaba porque no era ronca e imperativa, y con un ligero acento extranjero, como la de mi amante. Me giré para dejarle hacer, cuanto antes acabara, antes podría dormirme. Se puso sobre mí besándome y con poca preparación entró en mí. Compararle con Eric era inevitable, no sólo porque su técnica era infinitamente mejor y si no me preparara antes de entrar, me podría causar un desgarro, bueno, menos mal que con lo poco que me calentaba mi marido, con él nunca correría el riesgo de tener ese problema. No era que estuviese muy dotado...

Ahora todo lo veía mal, lo sabía, estaba cansada y aburrida de mi marido, pero no siempre fue así. Hubo un tiempo en el que nos gustaba hacer el amor, en el que yo pensaba que eso era pasión y un orgasmo. Qué ingenua. Habíamos pasado nuestras crisis, varias, de hecho, todas a causa de sus mentiras, pero antes había algo que ya se nos había agotado, amor.

Cerré los ojos y me trasladé a otra cama, en la ciudad. Paré a mi marido y aproveché su confusión para girarme en la cama y colocarme encima. Volví a colocarle dentro de mí sin mirarle y comencé a mover las caderas con una cadencia ensayada y perfeccionada los martes y viernes de los últimos tres meses. Me agarré los pechos e imaginé que eran las manos grandes y fuertes de Eric las que lo hacían y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Mis movimientos comenzaron a ser más rápidos mientras una de mis manos abandonaba mi pecho para acariciar mi clítoris. Oí como en un sueño a Bill gritar al llegar al orgasmo pero le ignoré y seguí moviéndome frenéticamente contra él hasta que alcancé el mío. Un nombre se vino a mis labios, el nombre del hombre que aparecía en mi retina, tras mis ojos cerrados, pero me lo tragué mientras mi pelvis seguía describiendo movimientos cada vez más lentos que prolongaban mi placer.

_ Guau... – la voz de Bill me devolvió a mi cama, en mi casa con mi esposo-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicimos así? – abrí los ojos para mirarle y me tragué la respuesta que se me había venido a los labios: nunca.

_ Voy al baño – dije levantándome en cuanto hizo amago de abrazarme-, ¿quieres que te traiga una toalla humedecida?

_ Sí, por favor – murmuró un poco confundido.

Entré en el baño y cerré tras de mí. Abrí el grifo para que ahogara mi llanto y lloré desconsoladamente por lo atrapada que me veía en mi vida. No podía seguir así, debía hacer algo con mi vida, ser valiente y dejar a Bill, empezar una nueva vida en la ciudad, lejos de Bon Temps y de sus cotilleos. Para todos mis vecinos, mi marido era un gran hombre, hogareño y amante de su familia. Acertaban en algunas cosas, pese a que me engañara, cosa que yo ya le perdoné, no era un mal hombre, era hogareño porque no le quedaba más remedio, trabajaba en casa, era informático y cuando tuvimos la penúltima crisis, decidió hacer su trabajo desde aquí, con lo que estaría más cerca de Jess y de mí, ¿eso quería decir que era amante de su familia? Probablemente, pero que le tuviésemos siempre cerca físicamente, no quería decir que pudiésemos contar con él.

Me recuperé y salí al cabo de unos minutos con una toalla para Bill. Se limpió y luego me abrazó por la espalda.

_ Hacía mucho que no teníamos un momento de pasión como este, cariño – murmuró a mi oído y besó mi nuca-. Menudo movimiento de caderas – se rió complacido.

_ Ajá – musité con tono apagado a ver si me dejaba dormir.

_ Estás agotada, ¿verdad, cielo?

_ Ha sido un día muy duro después de una semana agotadora, Bill...

_ Lo sé, cielo, duérmete.

No me lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Lo que no sé es cómo mi mala conciencia me permitió dormir esa noche. El domingo fue otro día de pesadilla, teniendo que comer con la familia y amigos, fingiendo una unidad y un amor que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Me aparté todo lo que pude de todos, manteniéndome lejos de Bill, sólo con Jessica yendo y viniendo, como la niña inquieta que era, todo el rato a mi lado. Miré a mi hermano y vi que me observaba, lo que no esperaba era reconocer en él mi propia zozobra. Se acercó y se sentó conmigo. Él también huía de su mujer.

_ Sook – me saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Jase, siéntate – despejé la silla de Jess en la que había dejado sus cosas.

_ ¿Te diviertes?

_ Oh, mucho – mi tono sarcástico no dejaba mucho lugar a dudas-. Y veo que tú también – afirmé con una sonrisa comprensiva.

_ Bueno, Crystal y yo no estamos en nuestro mejor momento. Tú y Bill tampoco, parece.

_ ¿Qué se hace cuando se termina el amor pero se tiene una vida en común?

_ Voy a dejar a Crystal – soltó de golpe y admiré su valentía, pero él no tenía una hija preciosa que adoraba a su padre.

_ ¿Puedo preguntar...?

_ No queremos lo mismo – suspiró-. Hace mucho que no queremos lo mismo y cree que quedándose embarazada lo va a arreglar todo.

_ Los niños son estupendos pero sólo complican las cosas... – murmuré con un hilo de voz.

_ ¿Jess es lo que aún te ata a Bill?

_ Sí... Me siento una mala madre porque fantaseo con dejarle, con coger a mi hija e irme, cuando ella le quiere.

_ No eres una mala madre. Lo que pasa es que también eres una mujer, por raro que suene que sea tu hermano el que te lo haga notar – pasó el brazo por mi hombro y me atrajo a él. Era reconfortante saber que al menos, alguien me entendía, y que ese alguien era muy importante para mí.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento de amor y compresión fraternal. Lo miré y me extrañó ver el nombre de Alcide en el indicador de llamada. ¿Mi jefe llamando en domingo? ¿Qué pasaría? Bueno, no era nada, sólo quería saber dónde había puesto unos albaranes, pero me dio la coartada para irme de la celebración familiar. Les expliqué que tenía que ir a la oficina un rato porque mi jefe había llamado preguntando por unos documentos que necesitaba y no encontraba. Todo el mundo protestó, ¿cómo se atrevía a llamar en domingo? Si él no tenía vida, sus empleados sí. Me encogí de hombros y les dije que era un buen trabajo, que me gustaba trabajar allí y que si me llamaba en domingo, no pasaba nada, iría. Lo que ellos no sabían es que Alcide, en ningún momento, me había pedido que fuera. Me despedí de Bill y abracé y besé a mi hija. Jason me miró con una sonrisa intuyendo la verdad y me tendió mi bolso con un guiño. En poco más de media hora estaba en Shreveport. En realidad, no sabía donde ir, conduje sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegué a un portal que hacía que se me alterara el pulso. Aparqué y cogí aire. El ascensor me dejó en el ático y llamé a la puerta. Por un segundo sentí pánico, ¿y si no estaba solo? ¿Y si no quería verme? El viernes habíamos discutido, nuestra primera pelea o algo así, y me había ido sin realmente arreglar la situación. ¿Y si le estaba empezando a suponer un problema? Estaba paralizada delante de la puerta. Me armé de valor y llamé otra vez pero nadie abrió. No estaba. Claro, qué tonta, él tenía una vida de la que yo no sabía. Estaría con su familia, sus amigos, una novia... Se me encogió el corazón de sólo pesarlo.

Al final, acabé en la oficina. Cuando Alcide me vio entrar se sorprendió pero se alegró. Trabajamos toda la tarde y me prometió un día libre por haber sido tan amable de ir a ayudarle. Inmediatamente, un plan comenzó a trazarse en mi cabeza. ¿Estaría dispuesto Eric a pasar el día conmigo? No quise pensar que de verdad tuviese otra mujer, lo mismo que yo tenía a Bill, después de todo, quedábamos en su casa y no había visto ninguna evidencia de presencia femenina en ningún rincón. No podía esperar hasta el martes para decírselo.

Cuando regresé a casa Bill no estaba especialmente contento, había llegado para cenar y acostar a Jess. No tenía ganas de discutir con él. Zanjé su diatriba desde la primera insinuación. El señor Herveaux necesitaba mi ayuda, tampoco era algo para ponerse histérico, no tenía porqué verlo tan mal, cuando él iba a la oficina, muchos domingos los pasó trabajando a requerimiento de la señora Krasiki, el mío había sido otra clase de trabajo, del que sí necesitaba ser hecho. No hizo falta ni que enfatizara ninguna palabra, ya sabía de lo que le estaba hablando.

Terminé de recoger la cocina y me senté un rato en la soledad de la cocina mientras terminaba de hacerse la comida para el día siguiente, con el ordenador. Limitaba al máximo mis entradas en casa, mi instinto me decía que Bill espiaba mis movimientos en la red desde que Alcide había empezado a ser mi jefe y cada día se apoyaba más en mí y teníamos más confianza. Por eso me dispuse a fabricarme mi posible coartada. En primer lugar, confirmé a Arlene, una de mis compañeras de trabajo, que iría a su despedida de soltera el viernes. Luego, escribí a Lafayette para decirle que me tomaría algo con ellos pero que me tendría que ir rápido porque esa noche tenía una celebración con las compañeras del trabajo. Pedí cita en el ayuntamiento de Blanchard para llevar unos permisos que necesitaban la aprobación para poder empezar una obra en la zona, y hablar con algún responsable del área. Mi viernes empezaba cobrar forma.

El lunes Alcide vino hasta mí con una sonrisa y me dejó una planta en la mesa, una orquídea, con un lazo y una nota de agradecimiento por mi tiempo y mi dedicación. Mi día empezaba bien. Mi jefe me gustaba, no en ese sentido aunque fuese muy atractivo, era atento, inteligente, eficiente y divertido, era un gran jefe. Mucho mejor que su padre. Lafayette me recogió para ir a comer a Merlotte's. Sam se acercó a nosotros y tonteó conmigo un poco. Mi día seguía mejorando, Sam siempre me hacía sonreír. Alguna vez había fantaseado con haberle conocido antes que a Bill, no me lo hubiese pensado, me habría quedado con él. Mientras esperábamos nuestra comida, le conté mis planes a Laf. Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y no habría sabido decir si pensaba que estaba loca o estaba emocionado por lo que me iba a atrever a hacer. Resultó ser lo segundo. Me ayudó a planearlo todo desde su portátil. Ahora quedaban los dos escollos más importantes, Bill y Eric.

Llegué a casa más temprano que de costumbre. Bill se sorprendió pero se alegró. Pasé un rato antes de la cena con mi hija, preparamos juntas la comida entre risas y la velada fue de lo más agradable. Cuando nos fuimos a dormir, Bill estaba juguetón. Me resigné a pagar el tributo por lo que quería conseguir, así que, con lo que le había gustado el sábado, le dí el gusto de cabalgarle otra vez. Esperaba que no le cogiese afición a eso, que ya me había acostumbrado a un pura sangre como para empezar a montar jamelgos otra vez... Cuando terminé, que él ya lo había hecho, me abracé a él y le conté los planes del viernes. Le dije que Arlene, la pelirroja de la oficina, celebraba su despedida de soltera. Que iríamos a Monroe. Ya sabía lo que eso significaba.

_ ¿Iréis a Hooligans? – por su tono de voz me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de enfadarse.

_ Pues ya ves – intenté poner tono resignado-. Lo último que me apetece es acabar con una corona con forma de pene en la cabeza y viendo a mi primo quitándose la ropa, pero es lo que le han preparado a Arlene. El paquete completo, cena erótico-festiva, stripper, accesorios vergonzantes y fiesta en el club. Es su día, lo que a las demás nos guste es lo de menos.

_ Puedes negarte a ir... – insinuó.

_ Podría pero me gustaría ir, es el viernes, de todas formas, es mi noche de chicas – le sonreí beatíficamente mientras jugueteaba con el pelo de su pubis. Conseguirlo me iba a costar otra sesión pero bien merecía la pena.

Esa vez tocó misionero, volvíamos a la rutina. En cuanto terminó se quedó dormido y yo me levanté para ir al baño y terminar lo que él no había sabido, mientras fantaseaba con mi cita del mediodía.

Decir que estaba pletórica era quedarse corta. Estaba hiperactiva y deseando de terminar mi trabajo para ir a "comer". Mientras conducía hasta su casa me comí el sandwich que me preparaba para no perder más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Entré corriendo en el ascensor y pulsé su piso sonriendo con anticipación mientras me quitaba las bragas y las guardaba en mi bolso. Llegué a su puerta y cuando me abrió por fin me relajé. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró tras de mí, no me pude reprimir ni un segundo, me colgué a su cuello y le besé con todo el ansia acumulada desde el viernes. Los polvos con Eric siempre eran memorables, me cogió y me empotró contra la pared. ¿Cómo era posible que la esposa recatada y resignada al misionero fuese capaz de buscar su bragueta para sacar su polla y llevarla hasta el lugar que debería ser su emplazamiento permanente y definitivo? Mirarle mientras lo hacíamos siempre era un placer pero esa tarde había algo más detrás de su mirada y me quedé enganchada a ella. Ver crecer el placer en sus hermosos rasgos y observarle mientras explotaba dentro de mí era la mejor de las visiones. Me llevó en volandas al sofá y me quedé sobre él, descansando, asustada por lo que aquel hombre me hacía sentir, por no poder afrontar una vida en la que él no estuviera, por lo que me pudiese decir a mi propuesta. Miré el reloj con desgana, ya era hora de regresar al trabajo. Me preparé y me acompañó a la puerta. Se lo iba a decir pero de repente, me entró el pánico y me limité a besarle y despedirme hasta el viernes. La puerta se cerró tras de mí y la mirada triste que me había echado me paralizó al otro lado. Me giré y volví a llamar. Tenía que hacerlo.

_ Con las prisas se me ha olvidado preguntarte si tenías algo que hacer el viernes.

Por un momento sentí pavor, se me quedó mirando como si fuese algo descabellado lo que le acababa de preguntar. Me sentí tan tonta por pensar que a él también le gustaría pasar el día conmigo. Se me paró el corazón de la angustia e intenté recular lo mejor que pude.

_ Bueno..., lo siento... – balbucí- No pensé..., lo siento, Eric, no debería...

_ No tengo nada que hacer – soltó de golpe-. No, nada. Yo..., no, nada. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Durante unos segundos me quedé colgada de su sonrisa, mientras recuperaba la voz, la función de las piernas y de mi cerebro, y mi corazón volvía a latir.

_ Tengo que ir a Blanchard a hacer unas gestiones y después tengo el día libre – sonreí hasta que la cara me dolió-. _Todo_ el día, de hecho...

_ ¿Hasta el sábado...? – su sonrisa rivalizaba con la mía y eso me encantaba.

_ Hasta el sábado, tengo que hacer y tendré que salir temprano pero te prometí que me quedaría una noche...

Me estrechó entre sus brazos y me besó como no lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Me sentí tan abrumada por el sentimiento que creía descubrir detrás de su beso que me separé de él con la excusa de tener que volver al trabajo. Esta vez no puso mala cara ni se entristeció, sonrió y rozó mi frente con sus labios.

_ ¿Te recojo a las nueve? – murmuré contra su cuello.

_ Incluso antes, te prepararé el desayuno – se rió.

Perfecto, era perfecto.

* * *

><p>Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y comentarios. Me alegra que os esté gustando esta nueva historia.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Una vez más, mil gracias a Charlaine Harris por sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>

Blanchard. Bueno, no era París, claro, estaba a unos dieciocho kilómetros y tenía que hacer unas gestiones, pero íbamos a estar juntos. No me lo podía creer. Cuando más estúpido me sentía por estar colgado por alguien que sólo me utilizaba por el sexo... Ya, vale, Pam nunca podría saber que había pensado algo así, bajo ningún concepto, me estaría llamando nenaza hasta el Día del Juicio por la tarde. Pues cuando ya pensaba que sólo me deseaba, me salió con eso. No había sonreído más en mi vida, es más, media hora después de que se hubiese ido, seguía con la misma sonrisa bobalicona. Casi me duró hasta el sábado.

El martes pasó en una nube. Llegué flotando al club, Pam se acercó pero ni sus puyas pudieron con la felicidad que sentía.

_ No me lo digas – se llevó las manos a las sienes y cerró los ojos como si estuviera adivinando-. Polvazo que te ha echado tu lío...

_ Pamela – dije con tono serio pero con la sonrisa colgando de mis labios-, quiero que seas más respetuosa con ella.

_ Oh, Dios mío, ¿me la vas a presentar? – se burló.

_ Puede que la conozcas antes de que acabe la semana, sí – me miró fijamente, leyendo en mí como sólo ella sabía hacer.

_ Estas enamorado, ¿eh? – no era una pregunta-. Por fin han cazado al cazador, ¿verdad? – tampoco esto lo era-. Procura que no te haga daño, es la primera en situación de hacerlo desde... – se detuvo antes de decir nombres.

_ Aquello pasó hace demasiado tiempo, Pam, si yo lo he olvidado, ¿por qué tú no? – mentí.

_ ¿Te tengo que recordar cuál ha sido tu modus operandi los últimos doce años, rey? No lo has olvidado, y yo tampoco, no voy a permitir que te vuelvan a hacer daño, Northman. Te convirtió en un depredador y tú no eres así – puso la mano en mi pecho y me sonrió con dulzura-, yo lo sé – se recuperó de su momento de ternura y se separó de mi, me sonrió con suficiencia y se dio media vuelta. Cuando estaba en la puerta murmuró sobre su hombro-. Por eso si te hace daño yo se lo haré a ella – y era muy capaz.

Pam había sido amiga mía desde que me había instalado en este país. Tenía veintitrés años y había venido siguiendo a mi chica, Dawn. La había conocido en verano cuando ella había estado de vacaciones en Europa. Pasó por Estocolmo y fue amor a primera vista, la seguí por medio continente. Nos divertimos por todo el sur y para cuando acabamos en Heathrow para decirnos adiós, yo tenía muy claro que iba a ser un hasta pronto. En poco más de una semana estaba aquí. Al principio se sorprendió pero le encantó que el sueco guapo que se había estado tirando a lo largo y ancho de la costa mediterránea, se hubiese quedado tan enganchado con ella que había tenido que ir a verla. Como había que vivir de algo y mi título en Ciencias Políticas no era de gran utilidad aquí, acabé trabajando en un bar, con Pam, y ahí empezó todo. A lo largo de los años, Pam se fue convirtiendo en lo mejor que me había pasado, si no hubiese sido por ella no hubiese superado lo de Dawn. Me desvivía por ella, todo me parecía poco para darle, quería que fuese la mujer más feliz del mundo. Creí que con mi esfuerzo y con el amor que sentía podría conseguirlo. Nunca fue suficiente. Resumiendo, vivíamos juntos, ella estaba embarazada, el médico nos acababa de decir que sería un niño, odiaba dejarla sola tanto rato y una noche, volví antes del bar para sorprenderla, solo que el sorprendido fui yo. Hubiese matado a ese tío, de hecho, le estaba dando una paliza cuando dijo algo que hizo que parara. _Mi_ hijo era suyo. Me pasé las siguientes semanas en el sofá de Pam, sin fuerza ni ánimo para levantarme. Había dejado mi vida atrás por estar con ella, mi familia, mi carrera, mis amigos, todo. Ahora no me quedaba nada, sólo Pam. Y surgió este Northman.

Durante los siguientes años, trabajamos duro y montamos nuestro propio negocio. Ahora teníamos un club por encima de modas, nosotros siempre estábamos en la cresta de la ola, se llevara lo que se llevara ese año, porque ofrecíamos buena música, fiestas y, según Pam, a mí. Supongo que en cierta medida, tenía razón, muchas iban a ver si conseguían que el vikingo como, oh, por Odín bendito, qué originales, me llamaban, les prestase atención. Ni que decir tiene que, desde que mi vida de hombre normal y enamorado cambió tan sustancialmente, mi vida sexual había progresado mucho. _Mucho_. Así que estaba más que preparado para lidiar con la avalancha del miércoles con la puñetera hora feliz que Pam había decidido poner para activar la noche. Estaba en mi mesa, haciendo planes para el día siguiente, pensando en lo que tendría que preparar para poder tener el viernes entero libre, pensando en comprarme algo para esa escapada con Sookie. Si, ya, nenaza, pensando en llamar a un amigo que tenía una pequeña cabaña en la zona del lago y pasar la noche allí. Estaba tan entretenido y entusiasmado que no vi a la pelirroja de la semana pasada, ¿cómo era su nombre? ¿Silvie algo?, que se acercó y se sentó. La miré sorprendido de su desfachatez, ¿qué coño hacía en mi mesa?

_ Eric... – ronroneó con lo que seguro que a ella le debía parecer una voz sexy, pero no lo era.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? – me miró confundida como si la pregunta fuese muy extraña-. Me refiero a mi mesa.

_ He venido a saludarte.

_ Me doy por saludado. Adiós.

_ ¿No te gustaría que...? – Dios mío, ¿se me estaba insinuando otra vez?

_ No, no me gustaría. Deberías saber, ya que quisiste jugar a esto, que no repito.

_ Pareció que te divertías.

_ Mira, Silvie...

_ Sophie – me corrigió con tono indignado

_ Sí, bueno..., lo que sea, sólo fue un polvo, y uno mediocre. No eres tan buena.

Iba a ir al infierno por tratarlas así, lo sabía. Algún día me volvería todo el mal karma, pero eran irritantes y por experiencia ya sabía que no podía ser amable, que cuando lo había sido, siempre habían insistido en quedarse. Sophie se levantó y se fue con una mirada herida, más en su orgullo que por el comentario hiriente que acababa de hacerle. Y me estremeció porque era la mirada de alguien que te quiere hacer daño, no la de alguien a quien has ofendido.

El despertador sonó a las siete el viernes. Me había acostado relativamente temprano la noche anterior, después de haber trabajado mucho para tener el día libre, pero estaba como un niño la noche antes de Navidad y me costó dormir. Me levanté y me duché a toda velocidad, no fuese a venir Sookie y que no oyese la puerta por estar en la ducha. A las ocho estaba como un niño impaciente, sentado esperando que llegara. La noche anterior había pasado por un obrador que quedaba de camino a casa y había comprado unos bollos de canela y trozos de varias tartas, porque no sabía qué le gustaría. Eso tenía que cambiar, no podía levantarme el sábado sin saber esos pequeños detalles de ella. A las ocho y media la puerta me sobresaltó. ¡Sí!. Intenté recobrar la compostura y fui a abrir fingiendo un aplomo que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Tomé aire y abrí para encontrarme con la sonrisa más bonita del mundo.

_ Buenos días, guapo – dijo pasando y empinándose para rozar mis labios.

_ Buenos días, rubia – la cogí por la cintura cuando seguía de largo para profundizar ese beso.

_ Vaya, qué bien saludas... – murmuró sin aliento contra mi boca. Cómo me gustaba eso.

_ Me gusta ser educado.

_ Tendrás a tus vecinas encantadas – algo la incomodó y se removió, la dejé ir.

_ No se quejan.

Entró con paso inseguro, lo que me pareció extraño, no era como si fuese su primera vez en casa, pero no quise decir nada que pudiese estropear el día. La conduje a la cocina y la hice sentar en un taburete.

_ Guau, menuda cafetera – murmuró-. ¿Y también calcula integrales usando la regla de Barrow? – añadió con expresión seria e interesada.

_ No, lo más que sabe hacer son logaritmos – respondí en el mismo tono-. Eso y un café estupendo, ¿cómo lo quieres?

_ Con poca leche y sin azúcar.

Los siguientes instantes, mientras se hacía el café, transcurrieron en un cómodo silencio. Era como si fuese nuestra rutina diaria, si no fuese por el hecho de que no teníamos ni idea de cómo tomaba el otro el desayuno. Acomodé los bollos y las tartas en un plato y los puse en la encimera, entre los dos. Le serví su café y yo me puse el mío, básicamente como el suyo pero con azúcar, bastante azúcar.

_ Eres goloso – sonrió mirándome y pasando la vista por el plato de los bollos y llevándose uno a la boca.

_ No sabía qué te gustaría, me traje todo lo que vi apetecible. Podría haberte hecho algo, pero pensé que realmente querrías desayunar, no soy muy bueno en la cocina – confesé y casi me sentí avergonzado.

_ Los bollos están riquísimos y las tartas tienen una pinta increíble. Está muy bueno todo – se levantó en su taburete y se inclinó por encima de la encimera para besarme-, gracias – murmuró e hizo una ligera pausa-. Además, ya eres bueno en otros sitios...

De repente, me vi tirando todo lo que había sobre la encimera y tomándola allí mismo, pasando el chocolate de la sacher por sus pechos y lamiéndolos hasta dejarlos inmaculados. Tomaba nota para otro día, demostrar lo bueno que también era _en_ la cocina.

_ Sabes que si sigues hablándome así nunca vamos a llegar a Blanchard, ¿verdad? – se mordió el labios inferior sonriendo, justo lo que necesitaba mi erección.

_ Tenemos más de una hora, ¿por qué crees que te dije de venir a las nueve...?

No hizo falta más ni tampoco ir muy lejos. A la velocidad de la luz, despejé la encimera y la subí en ella. Abrió la boca para dejar salir un gemido de sorpresa. Durante unos minutos la besé con todo lo que tenía mientras la acariciaba, devorando su cuello, bajando por sus pechos, olía a perfume y a suavizante. Levanté su falda y le quité las bragas mirándola a los ojos. Anunciándole lo que venía a continuación con un levantamiento de ceja. Ahogó un gemido cuando mi boca entró en contacto con su sexo y mis ojos se fueron a los suyos inmediatamente. Ella sabía que tenía que mirarme, que me gustaba ver cómo se retorcía de placer en mi boca. No pestañeó mientras su respiración se hacía agitada y sus caderas comenzaban a moverse frenéticamente contra mis manos y mi boca, no separó ni un segundo sus ojos de los míos, ni siquiera cuando no pudo más y se convulsionó contra mi sonrisa presumida. Yo era el único que lo hacía, el único que la hacía brillar así. Daba igual lo que hubiese en su vida, que cada día me convencía más de que así era, nadie la estremecía como yo. Me llevó hasta su boca y se saboreó en mí, otra cosa que me ponía a cien, me abrió el pantalón y me sacó de mi prisión, me acarició paseando su mano por mí y me llevó a mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Entré con suavidad y esa era la intención pero el sexo en la cocina implicaba fuerza, deseo y premura. No me podía creer que estuviese un viernes por la mañana haciéndole el amor a Sookie en mi cocina después de desayunar. Dios, así era como yo quería levantarme todos los días del resto de mi vida y que la cocina sólo fuese el tercer lugar de la casa donde a esas horas ya lo hubiésemos hecho. No nos costó mucho terminar, joder, esta mujer acabaría conmigo, cada vez era mejor que la anterior. Caí sobre ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla, jadeando y riéndome.

_ Vaya, deberías venir todas las mañanas a desayunar conmigo, o mejor aún, no irte por la noche... – susurré contra su piel mientras besaba su cuello y se puso rígida. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, mala señal...

_ ¿Y que luego me dijeras que no eras muy bueno en el baño de invitados? – dijo al fin para distender la situación tensa que se había creado- ¿O en la terraza, en el cuarto de la plancha, el ropero...?

_ Tú me haces bueno en cualquier lado – me salió sin pensar.

_ Y tú a mí – respondió después de unos segundos-. Deberíamos irnos, cuanto antes acabe con mis gestiones, antes podremos comenzar nuestro día.

Me levanté y la ayudé a ponerse bien la ropa, fuimos hasta el baño para recomponernos un poco y mientras compartíamos algo tan cotidiano, le conté lo de la cabaña.

_ No sabía si querrías pero le he pedido a un amigo las llaves de su cabaña en el lago. ¿Te gustaría que pasasemos la noche allí? – me miró sorprendida- Por..., porque sigue en pie lo de pasar la noche conmigo, ¿verdad?

_ Sí, claro, es que me has pillado de sorpresa, pensé que volveríamos a tu piso.

_ Podemos hacer lo que quieras, si te apetece allí, pues nos quedamos en el lago, si quieres volver lo haremos, es más, así conocerás a mi... – me puso la mano en los labios y negó con la cabeza.

_ Por favor, solos tú y yo – dijo con un hilo de voz y yo asentí sabiendo que nada cambiaría el sábado por la mañana, que cuando me despertase, ella se estaría yendo y no sabría más sobre su vida que lo poco que me dejaba saber-. La cabaña parece un sitio perfecto para eso.

Conseguimos salir a las nueve y media y en unos veinte minutos estábamos en Blanchard. Aparcó cerca del ayuntamiento y me dijo que no tardaría mucho. Decidí esperarla en la cafetería que había frente al parque. Compré un periódico y me senté a tomar un café bajo la atenta mirada de la camarera, guapa y solícita. Lo sentía, ya estaba pillado. En algo más de media hora, Sookie entró por la puerta para mayor decepción de mi nueva admiradora. Me mordí la sonrisa cuando pasó la vista por la cafetería mientras se acercaba a la mesa y me besó antes de sentarse, no porque me hubiese echado de menos o porque le apeteciese, que también, sino para que todas supiesen que estaba con ella.

_ Ha sido rápido – dije sin poder ocultar más mi satisfacción por lo que acababa de hacer.

_ Tenía hora, así que hemos ido al grano, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer hoy.

_ ¿Ah, sí? – me incliné sobre la mesa para acercarme y ella hizo lo mismo-. ¿Le gustaría ponerme al día de sus planes, señorita?

_ En realidad no tenía planes concretos, quizá comer en alguno de los restaurantes que hay alrededor del lago, pasear, visitar la zona, disfrutar de tu compañía, no sé, no tenía nada definido. Además de comerte a ti, se sobreentiende... – dejé escapar un gemido de anticipación.

_ Me parece que vamos a hacer una parada en el supermercado y nos vamos a ir a la cabaña inmediatamente.

_ Es un buen plan – ronroneó.

No había tiempo que perder. Dejé un billete sobre la mesa y salimos corriendo buscando el supermercado más próximo. Hicimos acopio de provisiones, de comida preparada, fruta y bebidas, en la cabaña había una cocina pequeña y bien equipada, pero no íbamos a perder el tiempo usándola si no era como superficie horizontal.

En media hora estábamos en la cabaña. Era pequeña, con unas vistas impresionantes sobre el lago y estaba perfectamente acondicionada. Sookie se quedó admirada, no era para menos. Saqué las bolsas y las llevé a la cabaña. Abrí las ventanas para que se ventilara un poco y miré alrededor. Hacía poco que habían pasado por ella y estaba limpia y ordenada. Volví al coche para sacar mi bolsa mientras Sookie se quedaba en el porche admirando las vistas. Me hizo sonreír. Entré rápidamente y saqué unas sábanas limpias, sí, qué pasaba, era muy tiquismiquis con algunas cosas. Hice la cama corriendo y salí a buscarla después de meter lo que habíamos comprado en la nevera. Sookie no se había movido, la abracé por detrás y se acomodó contra mi pecho. Una oleada de amor me recorrió. No podía ser cómo me había enamorado de esa mujer, por favor, y me la iba a pegar porque sabía que me iba a mantener al margen de su vida, concediéndome sólo unas horas los martes y viernes a perpetuidad.

_ Este lugar es fantástico – murmuró-. ¿Crees que tu amigo nos permitiría quedarnos aquí para siempre?

_ ¿Quieres quedarte aquí para siempre? – mentalmente añadí, ¿conmigo?

_ Si eso implica huir del día a día, estaría bien.

_ ¿Por qué quieres huir del día a día?

_ Porque tú siempre eres lo mejor de mi semana – se giró y se empinó para besarme.

Ya me iba sabiendo sus trucos pero, aún así, dejaba que siempre le funcionaran. Si se volvía para besarme así después de lo que me había dicho, me acallaba, al menos durante un rato. Haciendo que me olvidara con su lengua y sus manos, que ya se perdían dentro de mis vaqueros, de sus palabras. Empezó a besar mi cuello y fue abriendo mi camisa beso a beso. Bajó deslizando su lengua por mis tetillas, mi pecho, mi vientre y al llegar a mi ombligo subió los ojos hasta los míos. Maniobró dentro de mi pantalón y sacó mi erección. La acarició durante unos segundos, como si fuese materialmente posible hacerla crecer más. Se arrodilló ante mí y se la llevó a los labios, la lamió a conciencia y cuando se la metió en la boca podría haber muerto de felicidad. Para no correrme antes de empezar del gusto que me daba estar con ella, comencé a divagar sobre posibles titulares "Ciudadano sueco muere por felación a orillas del Lago Caddo" y cosas así, pero no funcionaba. Sus ojos llenos de fuego me taladraban y cuando gimió, el sonido reverberó en mí y no pude controlarme más. Me tuve que apoyar en una de los postes para no caerme al verla tragárselo todo. Había algo tan íntimo en ese gesto que me hacía quererla más. Un momento, ¿quererla?. Oh, mierda, estaba bien jodido.

Se levantó y me cerró la bragueta sonriendo, sin apartarme la mirada. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó dentro de la casa, como si ya la conociera, se dirigió al dormitorio y sin decir ni media palabra comenzó a desvestirse mientras yo, después de observar unos instantes, seguí su ejemplo. Acaricié su cuerpo y lo reverencié mientras me recuperaba, que era bueno pero necesitaba mi tiempo. Por primera vez creo que hicimos el amor, lentamente, lánguidamente, saboreándonos y dándonos tiempo para disfrutar de nuestros cuerpos. Hasta la hora de comer. Me levanté y me puse los vaqueros para ir preparando algo, cuando la vi salir del dormitorio con mi camisa, lo hubiese dejado todo y la hubiese metido otra vez en la cama. Definitivamente, sí, era el mal karma, lo sabía, demasiados años siendo borde y tratando mal a todas, ahora me había enamorado de una mujer que no tendría.

Durante la comida hablamos de nuestras infancias, de nuestras familias, de nuestros amigos entonces, de dónde vivíamos y de lo que esperábamos entonces de la vida. Entre comidas, juegos eróticos y caricias, era curioso darse cuenta de que sabíamos tanto de una persona a la que no conocíamos, porque , ¿qué me había quedado en claro de su vida actual? Nada. ¿Qué sabía ella de la mía? Nada. Yo le hubiese contado con pelos y señales todo, sin dejarme los momentos más dolorosos o vergonzantes pero cada vez que intentaba que la conversación fuese por ahí, cambiaba de conversación, me liaba y volvíamos al territorio seguro de nuestra niñez.

Acabamos en la cama al atardecer, volvimos a hacer el amor, que ya nunca más podríamos follarnos, ni siquiera si lo hiciéramos contra la pared de mi pasillo, y después de eso, mientras mirábamos desde la cama cómo el sol se ponía sobre el lago, nos dormimos abrazados.

Me desperté en la oscuridad, desorientado. Pasé la mano por la cama y estaba vacía. Por un momento, me invadió el pánico. No, por Dios... Salí del dormitorio y oí su voz tenuemente. Estaba en el porche con su abrigo puesto, hablando por teléfono. Me pareció que hablaba con un niño por el tono y me quedé quieto unos instantes, me recuperé y al acercarme oí su conversación.

_ … Sí, nos vamos ahora para Monroe. Bueno, a ver qué tal la noche – hizo una pequeña pausa-. He pensado que me voy a quedar a dormir en casa de Claude – al otro lado alguien tenía que estar protestando a tenor de su cara-. Eso es enfermizo, Claude no sólo es mi primo, es gay. Mañana nos vemos – terminó y colgó sin dar opción a réplica.

Regresé a la habitación con el pecho latiéndome con fuerza. Joder... Al cabo de un par de minutos volvió a entrar en la habitación. No me moví, no hubiese podido. En algún lugar, alguien la estaba esperando y ella le mentía por estar conmigo.

* * *

><p>Espero haber situado bien las localidades que aparecen, que existen pero de las que no sé nada. Eso sí, si tenéis tiempo, echad un ojo a los paisajes del lago Caddo, yo tambíen querría quedarme allí... con él, claro ;)<p>

Si alguna sabéis de Matemáticas, no me lo tengáis en cuenta, no sé lo que he puesto. Soy completamente de Letras.


	6. Chapter 6

**Una vez más, mil gracias a Charlaine Harris por sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>6.<strong>

Entré en la habitación después de discutir con Bill. Era de prever que no se lo tomara bien pero ya me había encargado de todo. Tanto Arlene como Claude estaban sobre aviso. Bueno, Arlene no sabía nada, claro, a ella le había dicho que mi amiga Tara había tenido problemas con su exnovio, que había ido a su casa recoger sus cosas pero la había amenazado y había intentado agredirla. Sabía que eso iba a funcionar con Arlene después de la mala suerte que había tenido con los hombres antes de que Terry se cruzara en su vida. Ella había tenido un problema muy similar, así que apelé a su compasión y le dije que no iba a ir a su fiesta porque me iba a quedar con ella porque tenía miedo y que Bill nunca aprobaría que lo hiciese porque no le caía bien Tara. Así que Arlene nunca diría que no había estado en su despedida de soltera. Era increíble la de mentiras que había contado a lo largo de toda la semana para poder pasar la noche con Eric, ¿merecía la pena el esfuerzo? A ver, él merecía todos los esfuerzos del mundo y algunos más, pero teniendo en cuenta mi situación, ¿merecía la pena meterse en semejante lío? Hasta ese momento, sí, sí había merecido la pena mentir a todo el mundo por la felicidad de fantasear con que esa era mi vida. Al menos a Claude no hizo falta mentirle, le dije que no quería dormir en casa y supuso, con razón, que quería hacerlo con alguien. Ni que decir tenía que me apoyaba, le tenía mucha tirria a Bill, y me ofreció la coartada de dormir en su casa después de la despedida de soltera de mi amiga.

Y todo para poder estar todo el día con ese hombre que dormía boca abajo en la cama, entre sábanas revueltas por la pasión que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Recogí su camisa del suelo y me la puse, me encantaba hacerlo, sentir contra mi piel algo que le hubiese rozado a él, dejarme envolver por su olor. Tenía que dejar de pensar así. No podía permitírmelo, ¿cómo iba a volver a mi casa? ¿Cómo iba a dormir en una cama que oliese a Bill? Me acerqué hasta él y besé su hombro antes de taparle con la colcha. Miré alrededor buscando mis bragas pero no estaban en ningún lugar a la vista. No pasaba nada, así Eric tendría más fácil acceso una vez terminásemos de cenar. Salí cerrando la puerta con extremo cuidado y me dispuse a preparar la cena. Saqué los quesos y patés que habíamos comprado y los dispuse en unos platos, vacié la ensalada en un bol y salí al salón para ver dónde montaba nuestra mesa. Rebusqué en los cajones para ver si había algún mantel pero no encontré ninguno. La búsqueda no resultó inútil, en uno de los cajones había velas. Decidí ponerlo sobre una mesita pequeña y colocarla cerca de la alfombra ante la chimenea. Muy cliché, sí, pero éramos dos amantes en una escapada, estábamos en una cabaña aislada en el paraíso, con una vistas excepcionales. Todo en nuestra relación ya lo era, la chimenea no iba a suponer mucho más. Por el ventanal se veía la luna llena reflejada en el lago, encendí el fuego porque empezaba a hacer frío y coloqué las velas estratégicamente por la sala, cuando me pareció perfecta su ubicación, fui a la cocina y saqué el vino que había puesto a enfriar un poco antes, lo abrí y lo dejé respirando mientras iba a despertar a mi amante.

Entré en la habitación y seguía en la misma postura en la que le había dejado media hora antes. Me tumbé a su lado y comencé a acariciar su cara. Abrió los ojos y mi corazón se paró. No podía ser que cada vez que me mirara, dejara de respirar.

_ Hola, bello durmiente – susurré besando sus párpados-. ¿Tienes hambre? He preparado algo para cenar.

_ Sookie... – ¿por qué su voz sonaba triste? Bajó sus ojos por mi cuerpo y sonrió al verme con su camisa-. Te la voy a tener que regalar, así te acordarás de mí.

_ Estaría bien – me reí-, pero no necesito nada para acordarme de ti... – Dios mío, ¿había dicho eso en voz alta?

_ ¿Es algo que se estropee si tardamos en salir? – se rió bajito contra mi boca.

_ No, no realmente – el estómago le rugió-, pero tus tripas tienen otras ideas...

_ Las partes de mi anatomía no se ponen de acuerdo en mis prioridades – me llevó la mano a su erección.

_ Pobre – le apreté mientras deslizaba mi mano por él y dejó escapar un gemido-. Pensé que querrías comer...

_ Primero a ti, después lo que sea que hayas puesto.

Y eso hizo. Hacer el amor con Eric siempre era divertido y excitante, pero esta vez era como si su cabeza estuviese en otro sitio. No era que me dejara a medias, como me pasaba en casa, ni que desatendiera ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, no, ni mucho menos, pero era como si algo le preocupara. Cuando terminamos, nos quedamos abrazados unos instantes, acariciándonos. Me reconcomía lo que había pasado y acabé sucumbiendo.

_ ¿Qué te pasa? – besé su cuello y seguí acariciando su pecho.

_ Nada – dijo tras una pequeña pausa, demasiado larga como para que fuese "nada"-. Venga, a comer – dijo y se levantó llevándome consigo.

Me llevó en volandas hasta el sofá y me dejó allí mientras él volvía a recoger sus boxer y su camisa. Me ayudó a ponérmela y se sentó junto a mí, admirando mi decoración.

_ Vaya..., ¿te has molestado por mí?

_ No ha sido una molestia. Quería que tuviésemos una cena agradable.

Y la tuvimos. Me levanté a coger el vino y le serví una copa. El tiempo con él era, como mínimo, muy grato y siempre me sabía a poco. Eric me contó de su adolescencia y de sus años en al universidad en Estocolmo. Intercambiamos anécdotas, después de todo, no éramos tan diferentes pese a habernos criado en dos países tan lejanos. Como teníamos la misma edad, habíamos crecido escuchando prácticamente lo mismo, bueno, yo más country, lo que él encontraba una abominación, y habíamos visto casi las mismas películas y teníamos una cultura similar. No quería pensar en todo lo que tenía en común con este hombre y todo lo que no tenía con el que me esperaba en casa. Me rellenó la copa, apurando la botella, y se quedó mirando el fuego como hipnotizado.

_ Sookie – dijo al fin en un tono muy bajo-. Me gustaría repetir esto. No quiero limitar nuestra relación a los martes y viernes.

Me dejó sin habla, ¿qué le iba a contestar a eso? ¿No puede ser, cariño, no creo que a mi marido le guste la idea de que salga contigo? Me miró esperando pacientemente mi respuesta pero casi con miedo de escuchar lo que le tendría que decir. Levantó las cejas animándome a decir algo pero sólo balbucí su nombre.

_ Eric...

_ Sí, bueno, no creo que te parezca algo repentino. Llevamos tres meses viéndonos dos veces en semana, quiero salir contigo en una cita normal. Ir a comer, al cine, a bailar, presentarte a mis amigos, conocer a los tuyos..., ya sabes. Y luego volver a casa para comerte, claro – añadió con su sonrisa más sexy.

_ ¿Y si yo no puedo? – conseguí decir.

_ No pido mucho, Sookie, sólo quiero verte más...

_ Eso no era lo que...

_ Sí, ya lo sé – me cortó-. Somos amantes, lo sé, eso fue lo que acordamos, pero quiero verte más – volvió a repetir y el tono con el que lo dijo me rompió el corazón.

_ Eric... – murmuré- Eres siempre lo mejor de mi semana, ya te lo he dicho. Pero no puede ser, nosotros somos amantes, no podemos pretender ser novios o algo así.

_ No puedo seguir así – empecé a hiperventilar, ¿me iba a dejar?

_ ¿Quieres dejar de verme? – la voz apenas si me salía del cuerpo. Eric se me quedó mirando unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos.

_ Ahora mismo no podría... – confesó-, pero va a ser algo que acabará pasando, Sookie, quiero más de ti – me miró atentamente-. Te voy a dar tiempo para que arregles lo que sea que hay en tu vida que te impide estar conmigo, si necesitas ayuda, pídemela, pero hazlo, porque tú y yo somos geniales juntos y no me refiero en una cama. Tenemos tanto en común que asusta un poco, y eso es algo que los dos sabemos pese a que has evitado cuidadosamente darme alguna pista sobre tu vida que me lleve a sabe lo más mínimo de ti.

No supe que decir, ¿sabía Eric algo de mi vida? ¿Me estaba dando tiempo para dejar a mi marido? Me asustó que alguien que a quien había intentado ocultar mi vida y mi identidad, supiera algo así. ¿Me había estado espiando? No, eso era imposible, ¿verdad? Como si hubiese estado leyendo mi mente, siguió hablándome.

_ Lo mismo me equivoco pero creo saber qué me ocultas. No voy a pedirte más de lo que me puedas dar..., por ahora – se paró y sus ojos me taladraron. Se acercó hasta mí y su boca rozó la mía-. Nací en Estocolmo hace treinta y cinco años, llevo doce viviendo aquí – su boca bajó por mi mandíbula con pequeños besos y se detuvo en mi cuello antes de dirigirse hacia mi hombro-. Soy co-propietario de Asgård, supongo que lo conoces, es, probablemente, el mejor club de la ciudad, con mi mejor amiga Pamela – sus manos habían abierto su camisa y estrujaban mis pechos y pellizcaban mis pezones. Yo quería pararle, quería que dejara de contarme su vida pero sus acciones me tenían paralizada-. Nos va muy bien, tanto que vamos a abrir otro local, un restaurante, en el centro, para primeros de año – su lengua se acercaba a mis pezones, hasta que llegó a uno de ellos y lo engulló después de mordisquerlo-. El ático es mío y tengo también una casa en Ekerö que heredé de mis abuelos, pero hace dos años que no voy por allí – se pasó al otro, no era nada considerado desatenderlo-. Estudié ciencias políticas pero siempre me interesó el arte y la literatura. Cuando tenía veinte años tenía un grupo en el que tocaba el bajo, no éramos malos y teníamos un montón de fans, todas chicas, debería añadir – me besó entre los pechos-. Mi madre se llamaba Liv, me arrepiento de no haber pasado más tiempo con ella por haberme venido detrás de una mujer que me traicionó y que, obviamente, no me quería – prosiguió su camino inexorable hasta mi sexo-. Le hubieses gustado tanto como a mí. Pese a lo que eso me quitó de estar con ella, no me arrepiento, de haberme venido siguiendo a aquella mujer, de no haberlo hecho, nunca hubiese podido acabar en esta cama junto a ti...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas. La mezcla agridulce de sus palabras tristes con el placer inmenso con el que me estaba obsequiando, estaba haciendo mella en mí. ¿Por qué no había aparecido en mi vida diez años antes? Ahora, ya era tarde. No podía ser y tendría que hacer frente al dolor que supondría seguir sin él, pero no podía seguir así, tendría que hacerlo.

Nos quedamos un rato abrazados en la alfombra delante de la chimenea, mirando crepitar las llamas. De repente, se levantó y me cogió de la mano. Me llevó al baño del dormitorio y abrió los grifos para llenar la bañera. Mientras caía el agua, nos besamos con suavidad, lánguidamente, con amor, intentando que no me ahogara el sentimiento que escondían nuestras bocas. Cuando el agua estuvo a su gusto, nos metimos y me apoyó contra su pecho. No hablamos mucho y, en cualquier caso, fue de naderías, no era ese el objeto de bañarnos. Era la intimidad que desprendía, era la confianza y el amor que sus manos me mostraban mientras me acariciaban, era la reafirmación de que ese era nuestro sitio. Cuando nuestros dedos empezaban a entrar en el punto de no retorno de la pasa, salimos y me secó con suavidad y dulzura, me cogió en brazos y me llevó a la cama. Miró su móvil y lo puso a las seis para despertarnos y me abrazó. Sólo eso. Me besó otra vez y me miró a los ojos.

_ Buenas noches, amor.

Mientras su voz se apagaba y se abrazaba a mi espalda, amoldándose a mi cuerpo, me creí morir. No podía ser que ese hombre perfecto me amase, no, era imposible, yo no le había dado ninguna razón para hacerlo. No era posible que ese hombre, tan espectacular por fuera como por dentro, me quisiese en su vida en otro lugar que no fuese en su cama. No podía darle otra cosa y seguro que él no querría más de alguien tan deteriorado y con tanto equipaje como yo. De todas formas, como ya no habría un mañana, tampoco nunca tendríamos la ocasión de saberlo. La perspectiva de una vida sin la sensación que su proximidad me daba, era asfixiante y abrumadora. Cerré los ojos para no llorar y me dispuse a afrontar lo que sería vivir sin tocarle y sin sentirle cerca. Sin su voz dulce y ronca llamándome amor, que no amante.

* * *

><p>Gracias por el apoyo y los ánimos a las chicas de <strong>Sookie Stackhouse y Eric Northman: Apasionados!<strong>. Me alegra que os estén gustando los fics :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Una vez más, mil gracias a Charlaine Harris por sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>7.<strong>

Me despertó la luz que entraba por el ventanal y me acurruqué contra Sookie. Sonreí contra su pelo y acaricié su muslo. Un gemido de protesta salió de sus labios. Volví a hacerlo y palmeó mi mano pero se arrellanó contra mi pecho y contra mi erección. Al notarla su actitud cambió. Por un momento me dio la impresión de que antes no había sido consciente de donde estaba y, sobre todo, de con quien, por eso ahora se movía contra mí aunque no estuviese despierta del todo. ¿Había pensado que quien la acariciaba era el hombre con el que habló la noche anterior y, de repente, su cuerpo reconoció al mío? Tenía que dejar de pensar así, sólo iba a conseguir amargarme y alejarla de mí. Sus caderas pararon su cadencia y pareció volver al País de los Sueños. Tenía media hora por delante y tendría que despertarla de alguna manera, me excusé a mí mismo mientras abandonaba su espalda para colocarme entre sus piernas. Mi boca y mis dedos tomaron posesión de ella y al cabo de unos instantes comenzó a mover otra vez la cadera contra mi cara. Su mano se enredó en mi pelo y lo acarició. Oírla gemir era el sonido más excitante del mundo, su cara se contorsionaba con placer saliendo del sueño y despertando a un nuevo día. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron se dirigieron rápidamente a los míos que esperaban ávidamente ese momento.

_ Ven aquí... – me ordenó con voz somnolienta y trepé por su cuerpo hasta colocarme sobre ella.

_ Buenos días – murmuré contra su boca mientras entraba en ella.

Los siguientes minutos fueron frenéticos. Me lo tomé como una demostración de cómo sería todos los días conmigo a diferencia de lo que fuese que le esperaba en casa. Quería que cada vez que mirase a ese capullo pensara en mí dándole placer. Así que me arrodillé en la cama y la cogí por las caderas levantándola hasta mi pelvis. Su espalda se arqueó y sus ojos me devoraron como sabiendo qué venía a continuación. Observar sus reacciones a mis embestidas eran lo suficientemente excitantes como para haberme hecho quedar como un adolescente en su primera vez. Sus manos se acariciaban los pechos mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos. Maniobré con sus piernas cambiando el ángulo hasta encontrar aquel que la hizo enloquecer, y nos pudimos dejar llevar porque no hubiese aguantado mucho más viendo su cara y escuchando sus gemidos. Me dejé caer en la cama y la abracé, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho y me rodeé con sus piernas. La única pena era que no podría levantarme así todos los días, adorando el cuerpo de la mujer que yacía a mi lado, y sintiendo lo que en ese momento mi cabeza se negaba a llamar por su nombre.

El móvil nos sacó de nuestra burbuja. Con reticencia nos separamos el uno del otro y nos dirigimos al baño a ducharnos. Una ducha rápida, que no teníamos tiempo para más, aunque, aún así, jugueteamos un poco mientras nos lavábamos. Recogimos todo y arreglamos la cabaña antes de salir. A las siete, estábamos en el coche diciendo adiós a nuestro espejismo. El trayecto hasta mi casa se hizo demasiado corto. Paró ante mi portal y mi cuerpo no respondía, no me quería bajar.

_ Sube..., te haré de desayunar – musité, casi supliqué.

_ No puedo, Eric, sabes que si subo no va a ser sólo desayuno – sonrió con tristeza.

_ ¿Y qué tendría eso de malo? – forcé una risa.

_ Pues que no puedo quedarme, que ya voy tarde... – apartó la mirada.

_ Bueno, desayunaré solo y acordándome de ti, no pasa nada – murmuré. Me acerqué hasta ella para besarla y dio un respingo.

_ Lo siento... – balbució al ver mi expresión herida- Me he sorprendido...

_ Qué tengas un buen fin de semana, Sookie – me acerqué otra vez y la besé-. Hasta el martes.

Su expresión se ensombreció, se recuperó un poco y me regaló una sonrisa forzada y triste.

_ Buen fin de semana, Eric – se colgó a mi cuello y me besó con todo lo que tenía, dejándome sin aliento y con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago.

Salí del coche y la vi irse a toda velocidad por la calle aún desierta a esa hora de la mañana. Al llegar a casa, me dirigí directamente al dormitorio y me tumbé en la cama, durante la siguiente hora repasé en mi cabeza todo lo que habíamos hecho y dicho el día anterior. Seguía sin saber nada de ella, pero había sacado en claro que vivía con alguien. No sabía cómo no había llegado a esa conclusión antes, una mujer así no podía estar libre. Cerré los ojos y evoqué su imagen de esta mañana, su cara de placer al llegar al orgasmo y sonreí satisfecho, me había esmerado para que tuviese algo en lo que pensar. Pero también me di cuenta de que lo haría quizá mientras otro la tocaba, y ella era mía. Al final, el sueño me venció y desperté cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Fui dando tumbos por el pasillo. Era Pam.

_ Vaya, se te ve más relajado pero sigues teniendo mal aspecto – entró arrasando-. Vengo a conocer a tu lío, que ayer no te presentaste con ella, ¿dónde está?

_ Buenos días, Pam.

_ Será buenas tardes, que son las tres, si que te ha tumbado tu amante, guapo...

_ Bueno, Pamela, ayer tuvimos un día... – busqué una palabra y sonreí al encontrarla- ocupado.

_ Sí, me imagino, ¿y ya se ha ido? – su cara parecía preocupada.

_ Tenía que hacer esta mañana – la excusé.

_ ¿Qué? – se interesó y como no supe que decir su expresión de preocupación se acentuó-. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Eric – murmuró-, no sabes nada de ella y habéis pasado juntos todo un día...

_ Pam, no te preocupes... – intenté tranquilizarla pero la sensación en la boca del estómago seguía ahí.

_ Siempre me preocupo por ti – me acarició la mejilla-, te quiero, Northman.

La estreché entre mis brazos porque no quería enfrentarme a su cara y a la realidad que sus palabras escondían. Mi miedo por perder a una mujer que no conocía, una mujer a la que, seguramente, no sabría encontrar porque no sabía nada de ella y no sabría donde buscarla.

_ Yo también te quiero, Pam... – murmuré contra su pelo.

_ Bueno, ya está – se aclaró la voz que se le empezaba a emocionar y se soltó de mí-, suficiente con la demostración de cariño. Me voy, que el grupo va a hacer los últimos ajustes para la actuación de esta noche – se paró en la puerta y se volvió antes de abrir-. Vendrás, ¿no?

_ Claro – sonreí-. ¿Quieres que vaya antes para echar una mano?

_ No, descansa. Recupérate de tu día, que ya tienes una edad para tanto polvo...

Estuve a punto de entrar al trapo y decirle que cuando quisiera se lo demostraba, pero sonreí y le saqué la lengua. Sí, muy maduro, pero estaba cuestionando mi resistencia, y eso no.

La noche se hizo eterna sin los brazos de Sookie rodeándome. El domingo nunca terminaba. El lunes fue el día más largo de mi vida, haciéndome cargo de poner al día las cuentas y los pagos. Al final de la noche, hubiese matado por un contable... Cuando el martes amaneció, no me podía creer que por fin hubiese llegado. La asistenta llegó temprano y limpió y ordenó la casa. Comí pronto para estar preparado para cuando llegara Sookie. Al mediodía, mi nivel de ansiedad estaba al límite. Me moría de ganas porque llegase. Pero dieron las dos, las tres, las cuatro... Y no llegó. Intenté serenarme, quizá no había podido y tampoco era que tuviese un teléfono para avisar de que no podría. Me lamenté por no haber sido más listo y haber deslizado una de mis tarjetas en su bolso o en un bolsillo. A la siete, quedé con Pam para cenar e irnos para el club. Inmediatamente detectó que algo pasaba.

_ ¿Qué? – arrugó la nariz con preocupación.

_ No frunzas el ceño, Pamela, te saldrán arrugas.

_ Déjate de coñas, Northman, ¿qué coño ha pasado?

_ Sookie no ha podido ir hoy a mi casa – murmuré restándole importancia.

Pam se quedó callada mirándome sin parpadear siquiera. Detrás de su inexpresión, era evidente lo que se escondía. Podía ver su cerebro funcionar, elaborando posibles escenarios para lo que había pasado pero se cuidó de decir en voz alta lo que pensaba. Se cuidó de poner palabras a mis propios temores.

El resto de la semana fue más o menos. Me arrastré por el miércoles, el jueves me fui animando porque ya quedaba un día para el viernes. Y el viernes por la tarde, me volví a quedar sólo, en la oscuridad de mi salón, esperando a mi amante que no apareció.

Al día siguiente, Pam entró con su llave a media tarde. Había escuchado el teléfono sonar una y otra vez, las primeras veces lo miré, ingenuamente, pensé que quizá Sookie me habría buscado en la guía y me llamaba para contarme porqué no venía. A la quinta vez, dejé de mirar, siempre era el nombre de Pam el que se iluminaba en la pantalla. Se paró en la puerta del salón y me miró. Seguía en el sofá, vestido, esperando. Se arrodilló a mi lado y me acarició.

_ Voy a matar a esa puta... – susurró quitándome un mechón de pelo de los ojos-. Ahora quiero que te levantes, Eric, no te vas a dejar ir, sólo es una mujer que te has estado tirando los últimos meses, no vas a montar el mismo número que con Dawn, que no lo merecía tampoco pero aquello si que fue grave – la miré sin ganas de responderle a eso-. Y no me mires, no me vas a hacer pasar otra vez por ese calvario. Vamos, a la ducha, tenemos un negocio que atender, en el que hay decenas de mujeres que están deseando verte y, si hay suerte, follarte, mujeres que seguro valen más la pena que ella.

Y me arrastró a la ducha, me desnudó como si fuera un niño, me metió en la ducha, me palmeó el culo y me ordenó que me diera bien detrás de las orejas antes de abrir el agua. Mi Pam

En hora y media estábamos cenando porque no había comido nada en todo el día y porque me obligó, que tampoco tenía mucho apetito. Y en una hora más entrábamos como los dioses del Asgård que éramos, aunque lo último que yo me sintiese fuese un dios. No estaba dispuesta a dejarme ni a sol ni a sombra, así que nos sentamos en la mesa que siempre se me reservaba y Ginger apareció al instante con nuestras bebidas. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de mis labios dedicada a mi empleada pero mi estado anímico debía ser muy elocuente porque Ginger puso la mano sobre mi hombro y lo apretó para darme su apoyo en lo que fuese que me rondaba la cabeza.

_ Vaya, no es tan tonta – se rió Pam.

La miré reprochándole su comentario y volví los ojos a la concurrencia y perdí mi mirada entre la marea de gente que abarrotaba el local. Reconocí a algunas de las mujeres que había allí esa noche. Por un momento estuve tentado a coger a alguna de ellas y llevármela a un lugar más íntimo para sacarme a Sookie de mi corazón a base de embestir en ella. Pero eso no iba a ser tan fácil y a mí, sinceramente, no me apetecía follarme a nadie que no fuese ella. Poco a poco fueron desfilando por la mesa y Pam se encargó convenientemente de deshacerse de ellas. Ya había dicho que Pam me tenía estrechamente vigilado, tanto que aquella noche, acabé en su casa, en su cama, para no perderme de vista. Por más que le dije que no era necesario, se negó a escuchar y me tendió unos pantalones de chandal que me había dejado años atrás en la casa. Estaban nuevos, claro, ni me acordaba de haberlos comprado. Me cambié y me senté con ella en su cama, puso la tele y vimos un rato reposiciones de Buffy cazavampiros y la teletienda, que nos sirvió para reírnos, que buena falta me hacía.

Esos fueron mis días a partir de ahí. El martes, Pam no me permitió ir a mi casa, no era que Sookie fuese a ir pero si iba, no me iba a encontrar esperando aunque eso fuese lo que yo habría querido hacer. El viernes pasó igual y así nos deslizamos por las semanas. Había vuelto a la vida que se suponía que debía tener. Llevaba el club, me follaba lo que quería, quedaba con mis amigos para tomar algo y ver el fútbol en Camden, un pub inglés muy divertido propiedad de Claire, una guapa galesa con la que había salido algunas veces y que ahora estaba casada con un español. Parecía que la vida seguía y yo con ella, que ¿cómo era que se llamaba?, ¿Rookie? había pasado a la historia, pero no, aún recordaba su cuerpo cálido contra el mío, sus besos quemaban en mis labios y mis manos seguían llenas de ella. Una cosa era huir hacia delante y refugiarse en las acciones del cabrón sin corazón que parecía y otra muy distinta serlo. Podía fingir delante de Pam y de los demás todo lo que quisiera, pero, por más que me jodiera lo estúpido que me veía cuando sólo estábamos mi imagen y yo ante el espejo, se había metido debajo de mi piel y me iba a costar sacarla de ahí. Pero lo haría. Felicia fue una autentica revelación, nunca la vi más allá de la diversión que nos dábamos y se convirtió en la mejor amiga y aliada que pude tener. No era que fuese a ocupar el lugar de nadie, en ningún ámbito de mi vida, pero me hizo ver las cosas de otra manera y me hizo reír lo que a esas alturas, suponía mucho.

Supongo que poco a poco volvía a cogerle gusto a mi vida. Era evidente que no estaba hecho para estar en pareja, que ser sensible no conducía a nada, que esa era la vida que iba a tener y la que debería abrazar. Así que poco a poco lo hice, las semanas se convirtieron en meses y diciembre se nos echó encima. Era una época muy ocupada, solíamos tener varias fiestas a lo largo de un mes. Empezábamos con Santa Lucía y terminábamos con San Knut, ya entrado enero. ¿A alguien le extrañaría? Por favor, era lo menos que se podía esperar de un club que se llamara Asgård. Entre medias, celebrábamos las fiestas normales y algunas privadas. Y cuando las fiestas no eran nuestras, siempre estábamos en alguna de amigos o de otros establecimientos. Bueno, ni que decir tenía que, a veces, muchas de hecho, los días se fundían unos con otros y se deslizaban como en una bruma, y cuando por fin llegaba San Knut, no podía con mi alma. Este año me lo iba a tomar con calma, que como le gustaba decirme a Pam, ya tenía una edad... Claro, que no todo era estar de fiesta. Estábamos muy ocupados ultimando los preparativos de Loki. Era mi proyecto personal, desde que empecé a dedicarme a la hostelería, siempre quise que abriésemos un restaurante. Me había servido de mucho, desde que..., bueno, hacía unos meses que me había centrado en este proyecto y había acabado de darle el impulso definitivo. Me obsesioné con cuidar hasta el más mínimo detalle, y tengo que reconocer que mereció la pena no sólo por el resultado final sino por lo que supuso para mí de entretenimiento. Estar tan ocupado evitó que mi cabeza divagase por donde yo no quería ni podía permitirle.

Como todos los años Pam era la que organizaba la agenda de festejos. Ella escogía con sumo cuidado a nuestros clientes que ofrecían las fiestas privadas y decidía aquellas a las que iríamos. Aunque lo normal es que fuésemos juntos, algunos días teníamos que repartirnos e ir uno a cada una de las que nos invitaban, otros , eran varias las que cubríamos los dos. Las relaciones públicas había que cuidarlas y nosotros éramos únicos para eso, era parte del secreto de nuestro éxito.

Suspiré viendo la agenda para esa noche y llamé a Felicia para ver si podía venir conmigo. Tenía algo que hacer pero podría acompañarme más tarde. Bueno, me valía, no era como si me apeteciese mucho ir a esa fiesta en concreto, sólo tenía que hacer acto de presencia, saludar, tomarme algo y excusarme como el dueño de un club de moda ocupado que era. No era que no me apeteciese ver a mis amigos, no, era que había evitado ver a éste en concreto, era el dueño de la cabaña a orilla del lago Caddo y no quería darle explicaciones de cómo me había ido. La parte positiva, que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que le pedí el favor. La parte negativa, que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se lo pedí.

* * *

><p>Gracias por los ánimos y vuestro apoyo, por todos los comentarios tan amables, alertas y favoritos. ¡Sois un sol!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Una vez más, mil gracias a Charlaine Harris por sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>8.<strong>

Dejé a Eric en su portal con todo el dolor de mi corazón. Le miré por el retrovisor mientras salía a toda velocidad de allí, parado delante de la puerta, mirando con aire confundido y triste como me escapaba de su lado. Intenté no llorar pero no pude conseguir mi propósito y las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas gran parte del trayecto hacia Bon Temps. Cuando llegué la casa aún estaba dormida. Bill no tenía porqué estar levantado a esas horas y Jess, siendo sábado, tampoco. Deambulé por la casa sin rumbó fijo. Acabé en la cocina y puse la cafetera. Me senté recordando todos los detalles de mi día anterior y todos terminaban en la boca o las manos de Eric. Cerré los ojos pero él era lo único que veía en mi imaginación. No había escapatoria posible porque podía huir de su cuerpo y de su presencia, pero no de mí misma. Al cabo de media hora apareció Bill. No me miró, se dirigió a la cafetera y se llenó su taza y se entretuvo para no sentarse en la mesa conmigo. No era el mejor momento para tontear conmigo, acababa de dejar a mi amante, no, definitivamente, no era el momento. Me levanté y pasé por su lado con brío y sin mirarle tampoco, murmurando sin poder evitarlo.

_ A la mierda, Bill.

No le gustó mucho, en un pispas le tuve detrás de mí y me cogió por el brazo para detenerme y enfrentarme. Seguía sin ser el mejor momento, pero ese era mi marido, ese hombre inoportuno que siempre estaba ahí y acababa por fastidiarme.

_ ¿Qué coño pasa contigo? – me espetó-. ¿Llegas por la mañana y te crees con derecho a faltarme el respeto?

_ Ya sabías que me iba a quedar a dormir fuera, no veo qué tiene de malo querer disfrutar unas horas y salir de la rutina que me ofreces día sí y día también. Debería haber empleado la noche en disuadir a Arlene de casarse... – me miró espantado, evidentemente no era la respuesta que había esperado-. Y sobre lo de faltarte el respeto, bueno, no he sido yo quien ha entrado en una habitación donde estuvieras ignorándote y mirándote mal, así que, mejor lo dejamos, ¿te parece?

_ Tu hija, a quien pareces haber olvidado, te necesitó anoche – ¡hijo de puta!, utilizando a mi hija contra mí.

_ Mi hija se supone que estaba bien atendida, la dejé con su padre, aunque, tienes razón, eso no es ninguna garantía.

_ No me hables así – su voz se crispó y su gesto se endureció.

_ No me hables así _tú_ a mí. Gánate el respeto que exiges.

Me dí media vuelta y le dejé con la palabra en la boca. No era que hubiese sido capaz de replicarme, no estaba acostumbrado a esta nueva Sookie, que se enfrentaba a él, la que no se veía inferior ni pensaba que tenía suerte por contar con él. Entré en la habitación de Jess y me apoyé contra la puerta después de cerrarla. Esa fuerza me la había dado Eric, sólo podía rezar para que me durara. Me dirigí hasta la cama de mi niña y me arrodillé a su lado. Su carita parecía enfurruñada por lo que fuese que estuviese soñando, le quité un mechón que le caía sobre la cara y acaricié su pelo sintiendo una oleada de amor y de culpa. Se relajó con mi caricia y su expresión se suavizó con una pequeña sonrisa y un suspiro. Me erguí y la abracé, y me acomodé contra ella en su camita, dejándome arrastrar por el sueño y el cansancio de un día de amor. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que unos bracitos se agarraron a mi cuello y sentí un beso.

_ Mami – me llamo Jess en voz baja-, ¿estás despierta?

Me reí y abrí un ojo.

_ No...

_ Sí lo estás, has abierto un ojo.

_ No, no lo estoy – volví a reírme.

_ Y me estás hablando – protestó entre risas-, no se habla cuando se duerme.

_ Oh, ya lo creo que sí, señorita – salté y comencé a hacerle cosquillas-, yo sé de una niña que lo hace.

_ ¡No! – gritó entre carcajadas mientras se retorcía-. Yo no soy.

_ ¿Cuántas niñas cree usted que conozco? – la miré aguantando la risa.

_ ¿A mis amigas y a mí? – me miró muy seria y me tuve que reír antes de comérmela a besos. Me cogió la cara entre sus manos tan pequeñas y suaves y me dio un beso-. Tengo hambre, mami, ¿vamos a desayunar? – me levanté y la cogí en brazos para bajar hasta la cocina. Su cabeza se apoyaba en mi hombro mientras jugueteaba con la cadena alrededor de mi cuello-. Me gusta cómo hueles.

El corazón se me encogió porque olía a Eric y a su champú.

_ ¿Sí?

_ Sí, papá dijo que te habías quedado a dormir con el tío Claude – comentó de pasada-. Me gusta el tío Claude, ¿va a venir?

Cerré los ojos intentando controlarme por la preposición escogida. Seguro que Jess no se había equivocado y era la que el cabrón de mi marido había elegido deliberadamente para informar a mi hija sobre mi paradero.

_ ¿Quieres que venga? – sonreí intentando no dejar traslucir mis pensamientos.

_ ¡Si!

_ Luego le preguntamos si mañana quiere venir a comer con nosotros, ¿vale? – levantó sus brazos con alegría y por fin sonreí de verdad. Bill odiaba a Claude, oh, qué pena.

Durante todo el día, mi marido me evitó. No tengo palabras para expresar el mal rato que me dio que lo hiciera. Mientras estuve en casa me ignoró y cuando le dije que nos íbamos de compras y que comeríamos en el centro comercial ni se dignó en responder. Posiblemente, creía que enfurruñarse conmigo funcionaría, qué poco me llegaba a conocer... Fue un día maravilloso, prolongación de otro fantástico. Jess y yo pasamos todo el día juntas, nos pasamos la mañana en el centro comercial, fuimos a visitar a Jason y comimos con él y con la abuela, quedamos con Laf para tomarnos un helado. Llamamos a Claude y después de informarle cómo estaban las cosas, le pedí que viniese a comer a casa al día siguiente. Ni que decir tiene que tardó un nanosegundo en aceptar. Claude odiaba a Bill...

El domingo prometía. Mi hija estaba más apegada a mí que nunca, mi marido volvía a hablarme, la reunión familiar estaba siendo más agradable de los previsto, Claude que desde que llegó se colgó a mi cintura y me besuqueaba todo el tiempo para mofarse de mi marido, al que estaba poniendo en su sitio continuamente con su habilidad para inventarse cosas y para usar las palabras. Todo parecía ir bien, si no hubiese sido porque las huellas de los besos de mi amante seguían indelebles en mi piel.

Cuando Bill se llevó a Jess a casa para que echara una pequeña siesta, Claude y Jason vieron el momento de abordarme y enterarse de lo que había pasado durante el fin de semana. Mi hermano no sabía nada pero lo intuía por cómo se había comportado Bill y por los retazos de conversaciones que había oído. Claude no dijo nada en ningún momento y esperó pacientemente a que Jason llegase a la conclusión de que me había ido de juerga y a me había quedado a dormir en Monroe en vez de volver a casa. Ni que decir tenía que mi hermano tampoco era fan de Bill y encontró ridículo su comportamiento. No podía ser que los hermanos Stackhouse hubiesen tenido tan mala suerte a la hora de elegir pareja. Crystal escogió ese momento para hacerse notar y Jason tuvo que irse, lo que permitió a Claude cogerse a mí para cotillear.

_ Empieza a largar, guapa, que llevo todo el fin de semana en ascuas. Quién es, cómo es, dónde os conocisteis y lo más importante, cómo de bueno es en la cama.

Durante la siguiente hora mi primo fue mi paño de lágrimas, le conté todo lo que me moría por poder decir y que casi nadie entendería. Todo lo que me callaba y todo lo que sentía a diario. Desde luego, no era lo que Claude esperaba.

_ ¿Vas a dejar a Bill por él? – preguntó encantado.

_ No – fue todo lo que pude decir ante su mirada de incomprensión-. No volveré a verle.

_ ¿Vas a dejar a lo que has descrito como un dios nórdico del sexo que está claramente interesado en ti por ese cara de acelga de tu marido? – intenté replicar y me detuvo-. No, no me digas que es el padre de tu hija como si eso excusara lo que vas a hacer. Tu hija preferiría tener una madre feliz aunque su padre no viviese con ella que una que acabe amargada por haber perdido la oportunidad de su vida junto a un hombre perfecto.

_ Eso no iba a pasar, no seas exagerado. Eric y yo sólo hemos sido amantes todo el tiempo, no hemos sabido nada el uno del otro, él quiere a la mujer que se folla para seguir haciéndolo, no a la madre que tiene un trabajo aburrido y una niña a la que atender, la que llega rendida a la cama después de una larga jornada laboral y de trabajo en casa. Eso no es divertido ni glamuroso, eso simplemente es la vida.

_ Y tú has decidido dejar que pase – hizo un gesto muy expresivo con su hermoso rostro.

_ No simplifiques las cosas, Claude, cariño – estaba a punto de echarme a llorar-, ¿cuánto tardaría el señor perfecto en cansarse de nosotras?

_ ¿Y si no se cansara? ¿Por qué ver el vaso medio vacío?

La conversación terminó ahí porque Jess regresó de su siesta y se tiró a los brazos de Claude que la levantó por los aires bajo la mirada airada de Bill.

_ ¿Cómo está mi princesa favorita?

_ ¡Qué tonto eres, Claude...! – se rió Jess mientras se la echaba a un hombro y la paseaba-. ¡Soy la única princesa que conoces!

_ ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? Tu mami también fue una princesa antes de que los suspiros se escaparan por su boca de fresa... – mi primo, el stripper amante de la poesía... Jess me miró extrañada.

_ No he visto que a mamá se le escape nada por la boca – contestó confundida.

_ Ah, eso es porque aún no tienes las gafas invisibles que toda princesa debería llevar en su bolso rosa.

Y se fueron discutiendo dónde se compraban y cómo podía hacerse con ellas. Me gustaba ver que mi hija se estaba divirtiendo con alguien que la quería y era increíble con ella y, sin querer, pensé en otro que también podría serlo. Como contrapartida, me dejaba a solas con su padre que porque ya me hablara, no quería decir que yo quisiese escucharle.

_ Deberíamos hablar – murmuró Bill.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Porque ahora has decidido que ya me hablas y que yo tengo que escucharte?

_ No seas así, Sookie – me reprendió como si fuese una niña-. Has pasado la noche fuera por divertirte.

_ Sí, tienes razón, me divertí – apreté los dientes para no evocar cómo lo había hecho-. Mi vida es triste, Bill, tú no lo ves o no lo quieres ver pero no hay alegría ni pasión ni nada que sea divertido y que sea para mayores de seis años en mis días. Mi hija es mi única satisfacción, ella y mi trabajo. Todo lo demás hace que me arrastre sin esperanza por el calendario.

_ ¿Por qué nunca me lo has dicho...? – murmuró Bill.

_ ¿Para qué, Bill? Durante toda nuestra vida en común me he plegado a ti y a tus deseos, te he perdonado muchas cosas, incluso las que crees que no sé – bajó los ojos-, porque te quería, porque teníamos una hija, porque no fui educada para tirar la toalla. Había perdido la ilusión y la encontré. Ahora supongo que tocará perderla otra vez...

_ Lo siento, no, por favor – me abrazó y empecé a llorar porque, aunque ya era algo decidido, acababa de decirlo en voz alta, vivía en función de los martes y viernes, ahora ya no tenía ni eso-. No llores, sabes que no me importa que salgas, si algún día te quieres quedar con Claude o Laf, con Amelia o Tara no me importa, de verdad, lo siento... No debí ponerme así, es que era con Claude y no me avisaste con tiempo y, yo qué sé, has estado tan radiante estas últimas semanas que yo... – dejó su frase sin terminar. Mi marido había sospechado que tenía un amante. ¿Tanto se me había notado?

Me consoló y me llevó a casa bajo la atenta mirada inquisidora de Claude que venía con nosotros llevando a Jess colgada lo mismo de la cintura, que sobre los hombros, que como si fuese un saco de patatas. Al llegar a casa se despidió de Jess y de Bill y me miró en silencio, me abrazó.

_ Ya hablaremos tú y yo, Stackhouse, no puede ser la poca sangre que tienes en las venas – musitó en mi oído.

Cerré la puerta a mi primo y a la felicidad que me deparaba mi semana. Sobrevivir al lunes fue difícil. Al día de perros que pasé en el trabajo tenía que sumarle la noche que había pasado Jess a la que algo no le había sentado bien y pasamos la noche en vela. Alcide me miró con preocupación cuando le eché una bronca a uno de mis subordinados, no me iba a desautorizar delante de ellos, sobre todo porque sabía que tenía razón, pero me acabó dando la tarde libre para irme a casa con Jess antes de que me tirase a la yugular de la rubia tonta de la oficina.

Subí a ver a Jess corriendo, estaba dormida y Bill trabajaba junto a su cama con el ordenador. Los besé a los dos y me fui a poner la lavadora. Recordé que en el coche me había dejado el bolso con la ropa del viernes, la cogí sin mirar y cuando empecé a separar para meterla en la lavadora la vi. La camisa blanca de Eric, doblada junto a la mía, con una nota saliendo del bolsillo. _No me olvides_. Me la llevé a la cara y aspiré el olor, su colonia cara mezclada con el increíble aroma de su piel. Me la puse y eso fue todo. Me rompí.

El vía crucis del martes fue el mayor castigo que podría haber tenido. Fui a trabajar como un zombi, vegeté todo el día y cuando al mediodía la oficina se quedó vacía porque todos habían ido a comer, yo me senté ante mi mesa y lloré amargamente. Cuando Alcide llegó y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba me hizo recoger y me llevó a casa, no estaba en condiciones de conducir. Bill se alarmó al vernos y llamó a la doctora Ludwig. Alcide se quedó hasta que la doctora me reconoció. Les dijo que estaba agotada y que mi cuerpo se había negado a seguir, la conversación que tuvo conmigo fue muy diferente. Me conocía desde niña y sabía que mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando a otra cosa, cuando no quise contestar me dijo que no se lo diría a nadie y que si necesitaba hablar que ya sabía donde encontrarla. Terminó su frase con un "¿tomaste precauciones?". ¡Dios! ¿Lo llevaba escrito en la cara?. Alcide se despidió de nosotros asegurando que no quería verme hasta que no estuviese mejor, que era su mano derecha y me necesitaba en plenas facultades. Ojalá hubiese dicho que me quería allí al día siguiente, ¿todo el día en casa? ¿Con Bill? Sí, y con un Bill que se desvivía por mí. Mi vida era un asco y el resto de la semana fue un infierno. El que me merecía por lo mala esposa y madre que había sido.

Pero cuando llegó el lunes y fui a trabajar para demostrarles a todos que ya estaba perfecta, que sólo habían sido necesarios unos días de descanso, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el martes al mediodía. Puntual como siempre, llegué corriendo al portal, aporreé el botón del ascensor como si así fuese a subir más rápido y tomé aire antes de tocar. Y tocar. Y tocar.

Volví arrastrando los pies, mi amante vikingo ya no me esperaba.

Comencé a actuar con el piloto automático, no quería pensar en que mi amante ya no quería saber de mí, no quería arrepentirme por no haber ido la semana después de nuestro fantástico día juntos. Ahora aquello quedaba en el recuerdo, ya era algo imposible. Así que me centré en mi trabajo y en mi familia como nunca lo había hecho. Lo bueno, que en los meses que siguieron, mi trabajo fue tan bueno, que Alcide me ascendió y me puso a la cabeza de la empresa, sólo él estaba por encima de mí. Lo malo, que el hecho de que me dedicara en cuerpo y alma a mi familia no hacía que quisiese a Bill ni borraba los besos de otro.

El año se acabó pasando. A nivel personal no sabía decir cómo había sido el balance, Eric aún pesaba como una losa en mi cabeza aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, pero mi trabajo y Jess me llenaban plenamente. Claude se enfadó conmigo, pero era su prima favorita así que sólo dejó de hablarme dos semanas. Jason dejó a Crystal y estaba pletórico, feliz y viviendo por primera vez en años. Como no perdía ocasión de recordarme Claude, era bueno saber que al menos uno de los Stackhouse no era un cobarde. Bill terminó su trabajo y decidió dejar de trabajar desde casa. Todo iba bien, o, al menos, no iba mal, simplemente nos dejábamos llevar por la corriente.

La fiesta de Navidad en la empresa de Bill siempre era la primera de las que teníamos, luego tendríamos la Gaga-fiesta de Laf, la de mi empresa, la de los vecinos y luego las de familiares y amigos repartidas en varios días hasta el fin del año. Me arreglé de mala gana pero esmerándome, que la señora Krasiki estaría en la oficina y quería mostrarle que estaba mucho más estupenda que ella. Se agarró a mi marido en cuanto llegó y Bill pese a los aspavientos iniciales, se dejó. No me importaba, la verdad, por mí se lo podría haber quedado.

Sobrevivimos a la primera fiesta.

Lafayette, como todos los años se superó, la suya siempre era la mejor y la más divertida y la aproveché por lo que pudiese pasar. Bill me miró reprobándome todo el tiempo mi actitud, no sabía si era la señora Krasiki quien había activado al viejo Bill, pero empezaba a cargarme en un momento en el que los propósitos de año Nuevo eran un peligro. Eso de "fuera con lo viejo, adelante con lo nuevo", comenzaba a ser muy tentador.

El día de nuestra fiesta, me regalé con un spa y un masaje. Me mimé y me puse guapa, me empezaba a sentir bien en mi piel después de todo el tiempo sin ánimo para nada que no fuese lamentarme por la pérdida de mi amante, dándome pena y trabajando sin descanso para no pensar. Mis curvas habían vuelto a su sitio, un chico guapísimo me estaba dando un masaje casi orgásmico y tenía un vestido espectacular esperándome para lucirme esa noche. Mi pareja sería mi marido pero, qué coño, iba a estar con algunos de mis amigos y con mi jefe, que también lo era a esas alturas. Jess se puso un poco difícil a última hora y nos costó más tiempo del que pensábamos salir de casa. Jason juró y perjuró que si pasaba algo me llamaría, se burló de mí preguntando si también tenía que llamar si la niña se partía de risa. Y Jess comenzó a reírse, claro. Llegamos tarde, saludamos a Alcide y a su familia, a Arlene y a Terry que estaban esperando su primer hijo, incluso a la rubia tonta que cuando me pillaba mal, me complacía en ser su tormento. Nos estábamos divirtiendo, joder, era una fiesta, con los compañeros y nuestros clientes más importantes. Habíamos terminado de bailar cuando vi avanzar a Alcide hacia nosotros.

_ Querida – me llamó riéndose-. Ven, te voy a presentar a uno de los propietarios de Night&Day – se hizo a un lado para que viese a sus acompañantes-. Éste es el cabrón que te ha tenido amargada todos estos meses – soltó una carcajada-. Te presento a Eric Northman.

Nunca se habían dicho palabras más ciertas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Una vez más, mil gracias a Charlaine Harris por sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>9.<strong>

Alcide me recibió con los brazos abiertos, hacía meses que sólo nos veíamos de pasada, nos hablábamos por teléfono o a través del ordenador. Por alguna razón, él pareció entender el motivo por el que no podía verle tanto y nunca preguntó por aquel día que le pedí la llave de su cabaña junto al lago, supongo que mi aspecto al ir a devolversela no fue el mejor, demasiado reciente, y acabó encajando las piezas. Nos habíamos conocido unos meses después del fiasco de Dawn. Nos presentó su hermana, Janice, había sido una de mis conquistas pero una de las que me caían bien y de la que acabé siendo amigo. Y, desde entonces, habíamos cimentado nuestra amistad y cuando emprendíamos un proyecto, también era nuestro contratista, porque su familia tenía una constructora, la mejor de la zona y expandiéndose por otros dos estados. Janice llevaba la oficina en Jackson y él se había hecho cargo de la de Shreveport después del _problema_ de su padre. En los últimos meses, con la reforma y puesta a punto de Loki, había supuesto un dolor de cabeza constante para sus empleados. Me había peleado desde el más bajo al más alto nivel, con todos, había exigido todo lo exigible y mucho más, y pagado con ellos la frustración que Sookie había dejado en mí. En el último tramo de la reforma, hartos de mí, me habían puesto al habla con una de las directivas, la señora Compton y ella había sacado lo peor de mí porque su voz había desenterrado a Sookie de mi memoria y me la había devuelto. Yo que ya me creía curado.

Nos ofreció una copa y hablamos durante unos minutos, una mujer pequeña se acercó por detrás de él y se abrazó a su cintura. Sabía que tenía una nueva novia, sólo había que desear que fuese mejor que la anterior que casi le cuesta la familia, los amigos y la vida. Jodida Debbie... Se giró y envolvió a la mujer con su gran envergadura y pasándola hacia delante nos la presentó.

_ Eric, Felicia, os presento a mi chica, Sophie Anne.

Durante unos segundos nos supe que decir, noté el codo de Felicia en mis costillas y por fin reaccioné. Había que joderse, no podía ser...

_ ¿No nos conocemos, _Silvie_...? – sus ojos llameaban de ira pero, qué le iba a hacer, era un cabrón.

_ Sophie – me corrigió intentando no saltarme encima y matarme-. No lo creo.

_ No se me olvidan las caras, sólo los nombres – sonreí levemente levantando la ceja-. ¿Es posible que te haya visto en Asgård?

Hubo un momento de silencio, Alcide había comprendido lo que estaba diciendo y me miró.

_ No me jodas... – murmuró menos fastidiado de lo que se hubiese supuesto, lo que era un alivio.

_ No, a ti no – se rió Felicia por lo bajo arrastrándome con ella. Por eso me gustaba, teníamos un sentido del humor muy parecido.

Sophie Anne se dió media vuelta y se fue con mucho brío casi arrollando a un camarero en su huida más o menos digna. Alcide me miró negando con la cabeza.

_ ¿Voy a tener que presentártelas antes de liarme con ellas por si te las has tirado?

_ Es una idea – me reí-, quizá deberías hacerlo... – miré alrededor y me pregunté a cuantos de esos empleados había acabado gritando en los últimos meses-. ¿Vas a presentarme a tus empleados? No olvides evitar decir quien soy, no quiero que me estropeen el traje, vale una pasta.

_ Pues mira, te voy a presentar a mi salvación, a quien también has gritado.

_ Me temo lo peor... ¿puedo seducirla con mi encanto para que no me pegue?

_ No creo, te voy a presentar a alguien fuera de tu alcance – avanzó hacia donde algunas parejas bailaban-. Alguien a quien no te has tirado.

_ Uy, eso no me lo pierdo, qué difícil, Alcide – se carcajeó Felicia entre los dos-, ¿estás seguro?

Alcide se volvió dedicándole una mirada seria, la que no nos había dedicado con su... lo que fuese ya. Interesante, no había que joder a Alcide con ésta, ¿le gustaría?. Se dirigió a una mujer que bailaba con un hombre moreno que repasó de arriba abajo a Felicia para mi fastidio.

_ Querida – la llamó con dulzura-. Ven, te voy a presentar a uno de los propietarios de Night&Day – se apartó para que me viese-. Éste es el cabrón que te ha tenido amargada todos estos meses – soltó una carcajada-. Te presento a Eric Northman – hizo una pequeña pausa para ver el efecto y continuó dirigiéndose a mí-. Mi mano derecha y la mayor parte de mi cerebro, Sookie Stackhouse. Ella es tu señora Compton.

Me quedé sin habla y sin fuerzas, sólo podía mirar a los ojos que me devolvían la misma mirada que recibían. Tardé más de lo preceptivo en reaccionar, ni siquiera Felicia pisándome me sacaba de mi estupor, ni Alcide abriendo los ojos como platos. Ni ese hombre pequeño e insignificante, que había osado mirar lascivamente a mi acompañante, y por el que me había dejado. Y no iba a entrar en que, técnicamente, él era su marido.

_ Vaya, señor Northman... – intentó sonreír y me tendió la mano-, por fin cara a cara...

Efectivamente. Nunca mejor dicho.

_ Señora Compton – recuperé la voz y el control sobre mis miembros, y cogí la mano que me tendía-. Discúlpeme todo lo que le haya podido decir y que la haya ofendido, nunca fue mi intención. No era como si usted fuese la responsable de mi mal humor esos días... – su cuerpo se encogió levemente, acusando el sentido de mis palabras.

_ Espero que, pese a todo, consiguiéramos devolverle el buen humor con nuestro trabajo. Eso sí, no diga muy alto por aquí quién es usted, teníamos un papel higiénico con el logo de su empresa.

Alcide se volvió a mirarla y abrió los ojos aún más, evidentemente sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de decir. Su propio marido que se había llevado la copa a los labios segundos antes, se atragantó. Durante unos segundos me quedé mirándola a los ojos, con su mano aún en la mía, y solté una carcajada.

_ Una lástima que no empezara a pelear con usted antes, _señora_ _Compton_ – me llevé su mano a los labios-, nos hubiésemos divertido tanto...

Ahí fue donde su marido intervino cogiéndose de la cintura de ella. ¿Demasiado tonteo con su mujer? Si él supiese... Alcide también decidió tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que el señor Compton se molestara más.

_ Bueno, Eric, dejemos a Sookie y a Bill disfrutar, quiero enseñarte algo más.

A regañadientes, solté la mano de Sookie y le seguí, y pisándonos los talones, Felicia, a quién había olvidado el segundo en el que posé los ojos en Sookie. Me abrió una puerta y se apartó para dejarnos pasar. Entró detrás de nosotros y cerró.

_ Pero, ¿qué coño...? – se enfadó-. Esa mujer es mi mejor empleada y mi más eficiente apoyo en esta empresa, ¿cómo tonteas con ella de esa manera delante de su marido? ¡Qué digo delante de su marido! Ni delante ni detrás, que no se te ocurra – intercambié una mirada con Felicia y se levantó de donde estaba.

_ Necesito ir al aseo de señoras, os dejo solos unos minutos, no os saquéis los ojos – sonrió y salió.

_ Mira, Eric... – comenzó a decir pero mi expresión le detuvo-. ¿La conocías de antes...? – preguntó bajando la voz.

_ Sí...

_ Y no quieres compartir conmigo esa información...

_ No.

_ Conciso y lacónico, sí señor – bufó-. Ten cuidado, ella es vulnerable y buena persona.

_ No te sabría decir, no es así como yo la recuerdo – murmuré con amargura-. ¿Podemos volver ya a la fiesta?

_ ¿De cuándo estamos hablando?

_ De hace unos meses – me miró con concentración, como queriendo ajustar las piezas de un puzzle.

_ Oh, Dios mío, ¿Caddo...?

_ Alcide, eres mi amigo y te quiero, pero no puedo hablar de esto.

_ Joder – murmuró y asintió sabiendo que había sido demasiado importante para mí. Sin saber que aún lo era-. Bueno, nos vamos a ir fuera y nos vamos a poner ciegos de mojitos, ¿qué me dices?

_ Que es una bebida para nenas. Me quedo con la cerveza.

_ Pues vamos a terminarnos toda la de importación que haya.

_ Me lees el pensamiento.

Salimos y nos mezclamos con los demás. Hablamos, bailamos, nos reímos y yo evité a Sookie todo lo que me fue posible, tanto como ella a mí. Cuatro cervezas después, hubo que hacer una pequeña parada en el aseo. Al salir la vi, se había apartado del bullicio y se apoyaba contra una columna. Estaba espectacular, mucho más bella de lo que la recordaba. Llevaba un vestido rojo que se ajustaba a todas sus curvas como un guante, y unos zapatos de tacón altísimos que hacían sus preciosas piernas mucho más estilizadas. Me mordí el labio pensando en la inconveniencia de acercarme, debatiendo conmigo mismo si debería o no. No podía ni calcular cuantos contras tenía la situación, pero evidentemente, el único pro pesaba tanto que acabó imponiéndose. Abrí la puerta que vi cerca de donde estaba con sumo cuidado y vi que era un despacho vacío. Sonreí. Me acerqué a ella por la espalda y me pegué a su cuerpo, que reaccionó inmediatamente a mi contacto poniéndose rígido para luego relajarse contra mí. La cogí por la cintura y la llevé en volandas al despacho, y la aprisioné contra la puerta cerrada. Mi cuerpo se pegaba al suyo y mis manos descansaban sobre la puerta. No dije nada, simplemente respiraba en su cuello, mi pecho se agitaba contra el suyo y mi rodilla se situaba entre sus piernas. No quería mirarla a la cara, quería meterle mano y echarla sobre la mesa y tirármela mientras la cogía del pelo. No quería ser tierno con ella y demostrarle lo que la había echado de menos, ahora que me estaba permitiendo a mí mismo reconocerlo, sino follármela sin ningún tipo de miramientos para infligirle tanto daño como ella me había causado a mí.

_ Dime, Sookie, ¿me has echado de menos? – susurré en su oído y mordisqueé su lóbulo. Ahogó un gemido y mi traicionera polla reaccionó echando de menos cuerpo-. ¿Debería follarte sobre la mesa para que cuando vuelvas a casa fantasees conmigo mientras tu esposo no cumple tus expectativas? Dime, _señora Compton_ – mi mano recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cadera y asirla más fuertemente para que notara cómo me ponía. Al notar mi erección movió las caderas en un gesto nada involuntario y gemí con la fricción-. Oh, Sookie, mi Sookie... – mi mano siguió su recorrido y se deslizó entre sus piernas y se movió contra ella. Mis dedos jugueteaban con su entrada lista para mí, deseándome, esperándome, echándome de menos-. Tan húmeda por mí, tan preparada para tu amante – iba a deslizar un dedo dentro cuando retiré mi mano y me separé de ella, sonriendo-. Lástima que ya no lo tengas – la cogí por la barbilla y levanté su cara para besar sus labios tentadores y jugosos de rouge, su respiración se entrecortaba en mi boca-. Claro – murmuré con una voz que intentaba no delatar mis sentimientos mientras la separaba de la puerta-, que sabes donde encontrarme...

Abrí y la dejé allí, recuperándose de lo que pudo ser y no había sido, ajustándome el pantalón para que mi erección fuera menos evidente. Llegué hasta Felicia y Alcide que habían estado bailando y me cogí a la cintura de mi pareja. Sonreí a mi amigo y decidí que era mejor irnos. Felicia se lo estaba pasando muy bien pero no protestó, estaba esperando otro tipo de diversión de mí. Nos dirigimos cogidos de la cintura a recoger nuestros abrigos, Sookie eligió ese momento para salir del despacho y nos vio. Se quedó parada y sus ojos se fueron a mi brazo alrededor de Felicia, apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Su mirada era de rabia, quizá de vergüenza por haberse dejado tocar y humillar por mí, definitivamente, de celos.

_ Señora Compton – nos paramos un instante delante de ella y le dediqué mi mejor media sonrisa y mi tono de voz más sensual como despedida-. Ha sido un placer. Volveremos a vernos...


	10. Chapter 10

**Una vez más, mil gracias a Charlaine Harris por sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>10.<strong>

¿Volveremos a vernos?, ¡¿_volveremos a vernos_...? !, ¡qué hombre más insufrible! Atreviéndose a decirme algo así delante de su cita, habiéndome metido mano pocos minutos antes. Y yo dejándole, para mi vergüenza. Era una zorra, con todas las letras, pero él, él..., ¡arggg! Había conseguido ponerme frenética. Cuando me dejó en el despacho en el que segundos antes yo le hubiese dejado follarme sobre la mesa pero no porque necesitara visuales nuevos para fantasear cuando estaba con Bill, sino porque él seguía siendo el hombre que más deseaba en el mundo, porque seguía siendo el único que quería junto a mí, dentro de mí, porque le había echado de menos todos los minutos de todos los días de todos los meses que habían pasado desde nuestro día en el lago. ¡Joder! Y tener que recuperar la compostura después de que me dejara con las ganas para salir y darme de boca con él y su pareja agarrados de la cintura, a punto de perderse en la noche, seguramente rumbo a su casa para hacerle todo lo que yo aún me moría porque me hiciera a mí. ¡Joder, mierda, joder...! Bill llegó hasta mí con expresión seria.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó secamente.

_ ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Iba a recoger nuestras cosas, quiero irme a casa. No me fio de las habilidades de Jase como niñero.

_ Ya... – su tono suspicaz me crispó los nervios.

_ Ya ¿qué, si puede saberse? – acabé saltando.

_ He visto a ese capullo venir para acá.

_ ¿A qué capullo, en concreto? Que esta noche estoy padeciendo a muchos...

_ El rubio – contestó decidiendo ignorar mi respuesta-, Northman.

_ Sí, él y la mujer que le acompañaba, esa a la que has estado devorando con la mirada durante muchos momentos de la noche, se acaban de ir si es eso a lo que te refieres – nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos-. Ahora ve a recoger los abrigos mientras busco a Alcide y me despido.

No contestó nada, ¿qué me iba a decir? Se dirigió al guardarropa a recoger nuestras cosas y yo me dirigí hacia mi jefe, el amigo de mi ex amante.

_ Alcide – murmuré tomándole del brazo-, nos vamos ya. Está siendo una gran fiesta, ¿no?

_ Ya lo creo – me miró con intención-, muy reveladora... – apreté los labios en una fina línea- Ya me contarás el lunes.

_ Alcide... – comencé a decir pero me paró con un gesto, Bill estaba detrás de mí- Diviértete – me empiné y le di un abrazo- Felices Fiestas.

_ Felices Fiestas, Sookie – me rodeó con sus brazos y besó mi mejilla. Cuando me soltó tendió la mano a Bill- Ha sido un placer conocerle por fin, señor Compton, que pasen una feliz Navidad – Bill se limitó a estrechar su mano y a hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

El trayecto a casa se me hizo más largo que si hubiésemos tenido que volver a Nueva Orleans. Cuando Bill quería castigarme con su silencio, lo hacía a conciencia. No porque me importase algo si hablaba por los codos o callaba para siempre, sino porque lo acompañaba de miradas, suspiros, chasquidos y demás sonidos varios con los que expresar su fastidio. Entonces yo sacaba mi ipod y ya la teníamos liada.

Jase que estaba en el sofá viendo la tele, se sorprendió de vernos de vuelta tan pronto pero se cuidó mucho de decir nada al ver la cara de Bill, que pasó de largo sin ni siquiera mirar a Jess que se había dormido junto a mi hermano. Le di un beso a modo de saludo.

_ ¿Qué tal la noche? – pregunté mirando el cuerpecito de Jess en el sofá junto a él.

_ Muy bien, se despertó con una pesadilla hará un par de horas y la bajé conmigo porque tenía miedo – me arrodillé al lado de su carita y la besé, mi tesoro. Hice amago de levantarme para llevarla a su cama y Jason me lo impidió-. No, déjame, yo lo hago, esta señorita ya está muy grande.

Subimos juntos y le abrí la cama para que la acomodara dentro. La tapé bien y después de asegurarme que no se despertaría y que estaba perfectamente dormida, bajé a la cocina. No quería encontrarme con Bill, que se había ido a la cama nada más llegar. Me quería entretener para que cuando llegase a la cama, estuviese dormido. En la cocina me esperaba Jase.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?

_ Uno de los invitados ha tonteado conmigo – Jason abrió los ojos y soltó una carcajada.

_ ¿Sólo uno? Lo siento, cariño, pero me parecen pocos, esta noche estabas muy guapa. Mucho más de lo habitual, que tú ya sabes que eres preciosa para nosotros – siguió riéndose hasta que reparó en que no me hacía ni chispa de gracia-. ¿Quién era? ¿Me tengo que temer lo peor...?

_ Sí, estaría bien que te lo temieras...

_ No me jodas... – se sorprendió y bajó la voz para añadir- ¿_Él_?

Cuando Jason dejó a Crystal, por fin, le acabé contando mi breve indiscreción, pero quizá puse demasiado énfasis en la envidia que me daba por haber sido más valiente que yo, con lo que mi hermano se dio cuenta de lo importante que había sido para mí lo que, en principio, sólo había parecido una aventura. No siguió preguntándome porque, claramente, no estaba preparada para responder ninguna cuestión, ni a él ni siquiera a mí misma. Aún tenía que procesar lo que había pasado esa noche, lo que había sentido al verle o estrechar su mano. La sensación de sus labios quemando mi piel delante de todos, la agonía de sus manos volviendo a casa en la oscuridad del despacho.

Me levanté y le acompañé hasta la puerta, le di un beso y me despedí de él hasta la comida de Navidad. Jason no forzó más la conversación pero cuando ya se dirigía a su camioneta se volvió y me dio un abrazo y me dijo que si necesitaba hablar, no dudase en llamarle.

Cerré bien las puertas y apagué las luces antes de subir a dormir. Me asomé para ver a Jessica que dormía plácidamente y me acerqué para besar su frente. Entré en mi habitación y me dirigí al baño sin dedicar ni una mirada el bulto en la cama. Me tomé mi tiempo para desmaquillarme y desvestirme, mi mano siguió el rastro de la mano de Eric sobre mi piel. Entré en la ducha y dejé que el agua cayera sobre mi cara mientras mis manos se perdían entre mis piernas soñando con fuesen otras más grandes y fuertes. El agua amortiguó mis jadeos y luego borró el rastro de mis lágrimas de impotencia porque ese cabrón se había metido tan debajo de mi piel que ahora ya formaba parte de ella.

Me puse el pijama y salí, tiempo más que suficiente para que mi marido se hubiese dormido. Me acosté a su lado procurando no tocarle y sin poder evitar evocar mi única noche con otro y sus brazos rodeándome. El sueño iba a ser algo difícil de conciliar esa noche.

_ ¿Qué es lo que necesitarías hablar con Jason que no puedas hacerlo conmigo? – murmuró Bill sobresaltándome- ¿Eh, Sookie? – giré la cabeza para mirarle a la cara y así nos quedamos unos instantes.

_ Después de tu comportamiento anterior – dije al fin-, cualquier cosa, Bill.

_ ¿Me tenía que gustar que ese hombre te follara con la mirada delante de mí?

_ Eres un exagerado, el señor Northman no ha hecho eso pero y si lo hubiese hecho, ¿qué? Tú no lo aprecias pero aún soy deseable y que yo sepa, tú miraste igual a su pareja.

_ Es posible – concedió-, pero su pareja no reaccionó ante mí como tú con él...

_ Oh, bueno, perdona – la mejor defensa, un ataque-. Me pasé peleándome con ese tío y sus exigencias dos semanas y mi equipo lo tuvo que aguantar meses. No era así como nos imaginábamos al cabrón gilipollas de Night&Day.

_ Ya, bueno, ahora es el cabrón gilipollas que te pone.

_ ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Bill? La vista aún me funciona, sí, está como Dios, ¿contento?

_ No.

_ ¿Por qué, porque esta vez quien ha deseado a otro, por variar, he sido yo? – dije sin pensar lo que decía.

_ Así que te gusta – se sorprendió con mis palabras y me dí cuenta de lo que había salido de mi boca.

_ Esto no tiene sentido... – intenté zanjar con tono más conciliador- Tengo ojos y puedo apreciar lo que veo, como tú y como todos. No voy a discutir sobre eso y menos a estas horas... – me miró sin decir nada como calibrando la veracidad de mis palabras- Buenas noches, Bill, que descanses.

Me di media vuelta y recé porque el sueño viniese pronto.

Los siguientes días fueron los más largos que había tenido desde que volvimos de nuestra noche en la cabaña. La Navidad, generalmente fuente de alegrías para mí, este año acabó siendo una pesadilla. Bill se recuperó de su enfado y trató de volver a la normalidad pero después de encontrarme otra vez con Eric, yo no pude. Jess estaba tan excitada con las fiestas que no paraba ni un segundo, entre arreglar la casa, las compras de última hora, preparar la comida, recibir gente y visitar amigos, cuando por fin pasó la Navidad y pude volver al trabajo, dudaba de mi salud mental. Me refugié en mi despacho y me senté mirando por la ventana, intentando tener un momento de tranquilidad antes de dedicarme a mis tareas. Demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Alcide llamó a la puerta y pasó, cerrándola tras él. Se sentó frente a mí, al otro lado de la mesa y se quedó mirándome fijamente.

_ ¿Eric? – dijo al fin.

_ No quiero hablar de eso... – intenté eludir contestar aunque esa era otra forma de hacerlo.

_ Estoy muy harto de oíros esa respuesta, ¿sabes? Él también dice lo mismo – el corazón se me encogió.

_ Pues a lo mejor es que los dos coincidimos en que no hay mucho que contar – razoné.

_ O que a lo mejor hay demasiado que contar y duele – levantó la ceja para remarcar su afirmación que estaba demasiado cerca de mi verdad para mi gusto.

_ Como sea, me vas a perdonar si no comparto esa parte de mi vida contigo, Alcide, eres mi amigo y te aprecio, pero también eres mi jefe y ahora resulta que hablamos de uno de tus amigos. Así que, no, no voy a hablar de eso – suspiró mirándome con cara triste.

_ Sookie, no sé qué ha habido entre vosotros. Viendo como os comportasteis los dos en la misma época, puedo situar bastante bien cuándo pasó. Los dos estabais bastante hundidos – le miré con expresión descreída-. Os conozco a los dos, esa es la ventaja que tengo sobre vosotros, yo sé que eres fuerte pero vulnerable y sensible a la vez, y también sé que debajo de esa fachada de pichabrava tocahuevos que tiene Eric, por más cabrón que parezca, es un hombre dulce y amable.

_ ¿Qué más da ya, Alcide? – dije con cansancio-. Eso ya pasó, para bien o para mal, terminó.

Se calló y asintió aceptando mi posición. Cambiamos de tema y estuvimos trabajando un rato después de contarnos las fiestas y las ganas que teníamos de que pasaran. Formábamos un buen equipo, me encantaba que confiara en mí y que me viese tan capacitada para llevar tanto peso de la empresa en mis espaldas. El cargo de responsabilidad que ocupaba ahora había sido lo único bueno en un año que había prometido ser memorable pero que se torció por mi cobardía. Me daba coraje que mi vida se hubiese visto en semejante compromiso por un hombre que ni siquiera había llegado a conocer fuera de su casa y de una cama, no era posible que su carencia, que había sido decisión mía, me recordaba una y otra vez, me hubiese roto de esa manera, cuando tenía una hija fuerte, sana y feliz y un gran trabajo, cuando contaba con amigos y familia que me querían y me apoyarían tomase la decisión que fuera. Y ahí estaba departiendo con uno de esos amigos, que resultaba que además era mi jefe, realizando un trabajo que me gustaba y que me daba una fuerza que cada vez más me empujaba a soñar con que me daría el ánimo para partir de cero y comenzar una nueva vida con mi hija y sin hombres que viniesen a joderlo todo. Terminamos nuestra reunión y Alcide se levantó, rodeó la mesa y sacó algo de su bolsillo.

_ Papá Noel dejó esto para ti en mi casa – se rió.

Lo abrí, la cajita era de una joyería, por un momento pensé si no sería inapropiado aceptar el regalo de mi jefe, pero los ojos impacientes y expectantes de mi amigo me disuadieron. Dentro había un pequeño colgante de plata con un carácter en chino o japonés, no supe precisar.

_ No deberías haberte molestado, Alcide – murmuré avergonzada porque yo no le había comprado nada.

Lo saqué para verlo bien y me lo cogió de la mano para ponérmelo.

_ Déjame – me giré para que me lo abrochara-, estaba haciendo mis compras y cuando lo vi pensé en ti – se rió-. Este kanji significa "fuerza" – se me hizo un nudo en la garganta-. Es para recordarte que eres fuerte y que no debes flaquear en lo que quieres, sea lo que sea.

Me giró para mirarme y me besó en la mejilla. Sin poder controlarme le di un abrazo que fuera de contexto hubiese sido completamente inapropiado.

_ Gracias, Alcide, yo... – se me quebró la voz.

_ No tienes nada que agradecerme, este año hubiese sido nefasto sin tu ayuda. Esto es una nadería para lo que te mereces – se mordió el labio y se miró los pies-. También..., ¿qué vas a hacer en Nochevieja? ¿tenéis algún plan?

_ No, a Bill no le gusta celebrarlo, solemos quedarnos en casa, cenar con amigos y poco más... ¿Por?

_ El equipo que trabajó en la reforma de Loki ha sido invitado a la fiesta de Asgård – dijo con voz tranquila y mirando atentamente mi reacción.

_ No parece una buena idea, Alcide – intenté sonreír pero se me quedó en una mueca que reflejaba mi ansiedad.

_ Bueno, tu nombre estará en la lista de invitados, por si acaso.

Me sonrió con complicidad y salió. No, no iba a pasar, no después de como me había tratado en la fiesta, aunque reventara de ganas. Pero el día se me fue pensando en él y en la dichosa invitación. El martes, Laf y yo habíamos empezado a quedar para comer después de mi pequeño ataque de nervios post-Eric, era el que trabajaba más cerca de mi empresa y también el que mejor me conocía. Por desgracia algo se había roto con Amelia y con Tara en una nueva relación, sólo quedábamos nosotros dos. Cuando le conté lo de la fiesta pude ver su cabeza malévola hacer planes para el sábado.

_ No, Laf, ni se te ocurra.

_ Oh, vamos, me muero por ir a Asgård de Gaga – me hizo un puchero-, hazlo por mí...

_ Sabes que Bill se va a poner frenético, bastante mal están las cosas después de la fiesta – bajé los ojos.

_ ¿Qué pasó? Jason me dijo que la cosa se había puesto fea.

_ No mucho, Eric, que estaba allí con una mujer impresionante a la que mi marido miró con lujuria, se reveló como el cabrón que nos había estado atormentando con su reforma, si eso no era suficiente, insinuó que yo era la responsable de su mal humor aquellos días, algo que, claro, sólo pillé yo, y después de arrastrarme a un despacho vacío me metió mano, me puso a cien y me dejó porque, qué lástima, él ya no era mi amante.

_ ¡Qué cabrón...! – se rió casi con admiración, para mi asombro-, me muero por conocerle. Y tú, pendón, ¿cómo no me lo habías contado antes?

_ Porque mi marido se puso histérico y no me ha dejado ni a sol ni a sombra estos días, lo que me ha puesto histérica a mí.

_ Razón de más para ir a Asgård para que te relajen – levantó la ceja y parpadeó con sus pestañas postizas que casi me abanicaban-. Te voy a dejar tan espectacular que se va a correr sólo con mirarte, reina.

_ No vamos a ir, Lala.

_ Sí, sí, vale, hay que encontrarte un vestido que corte la respiración.

_ Lafayette – dije con tono de madre llamando al orden.

_ Bueno, no pasa nada, tú te lo pierdes...

Le miré con suspicacia, había sido demasiado fácil. Terminamos nuestro almuerzo y nos despedimos hasta el día siguiente. Lo malo fue que había plantado la semilla en mí. Eso de presentarme espectacular ante Eric y hacerle lo mismo que me había hecho a mí en la fiesta era demasiado tentador, pero una vez más, Bill se interponía entre la diversión y yo.

Cuando llegó el jueves, y yo seguía con la mente en la fiesta a la que no iría porque no me atrevía, Bill hizo algo sorprendente. Durante la cena me informó de que en Nochevieja iríamos a la cena que daba en su casa la señora Krasiki, era una pequeña fiesta para algunos empleados y habíamos sido honrados con una invitación.

_ ¿En Nochevieja? – pregunté sin salir de mi asombro- ¿La _señora_ Krasiki? En realidad, Bill, no voy a poder ir – dije cogiéndome mi kanji para ver si mi infundía la fuerza necesaria para decir lo que iba a soltar a continuación-. Laf se muere por ir a un club y como a ti no te gusta celebrarla, hemos trasladado nuestra noche de chicas al sábado – en ningún momento dije que era a Asgård, que no tenía ni idea de si Bill lo sabía y más valía curarse en salud.

_ Pero tienes que venir conmigo – me miró confuso.

_ No, lo siento, como tenía la noche libre – me encogí de hombros- me comprometí con él y voy a ir con Lala. Puedes ir tú solo a la casa de la señora Krasiki, seguro que a ella le encantará y no se dará ni cuenta de que no estoy – sonreí.

_ ¿Qué insinúas? – su fingido tono indignado era ridículo pero conseguí aguantar la risa.

_ No insinúo nada, afirmo, Bill, pero no pasa nada. No me importa si vas solo...

Sonreí, fuera con lo viejo, adelante con lo nuevo. Y, de repente, Bill ya era historia.

Al día siguiente, fui al despacho de Lafayette a contarle lo que había pasado y que iríamos a Asgård, después de todo. Se levantó y me abrazó. Rápidamente se pudo en modo abogado pitbull.

_ Hay que moverse con rapidez, no me fío de Bill. Prepararé todo el papeleo para presentarlo el día dos. ¿Crees que esa señora Krasiki y él...? – asentí-. Bien, más vale estar preparados – pulsó el interfono-. Vicky, cariño, dile a Di que venga, por favor.

En los minutos siguientes, los que tardó en llegar la tal Di, había elaborado una lista de exigencias y de peticiones para presentar en la demanda, bajo mi mirada atónita. Cuando llegó Di, se sentó a mi lado, después de las presentaciones, y escuchó atentamente las instrucciones de Laf, le dijo lo que necesitábamos y cómo y dónde obtenerlo. Di apuntó nombres, direcciones y discutió con mi amigo la mejor manera de conseguir nuestro objetivo, o el suyo, que yo no había dicho ni mu desde que me senté. Cuando su colaboradora se fue, me miró con una amplia sonrisa.

_ ¡Nos vamos de tiendas! Encontré el vestido perfecto para ti...

Y digo si lo era.

* * *

><p>Este es el kanji para fuerza <strong>力<strong>, o, al menos, eso dice el traductor de Google, claro.


	11. Chapter 11

**Una vez más, mil gracias a Charlaine Harris por sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>11.<strong>

Salí con una sonrisa en los labios de la fiesta, para qué lo iba a negar. Volver a ver a Sookie había sido un shock, saber que todo este tiempo había estado tan cerca y que, incluso, había hablado con ella, no era para menos. Me daba rabia haber mantenido a Alcide al margen porque habría acabado con mi suplicio de esos meses mucho antes. Pero no importaba, ahora tenía un objetivo, hacer que la señora Compton se arrepintiera de haberme dejado. Fui a la casa de Felicia y nos divertimos, no quise cerrar los ojos en ningún momento porque ella no merecía que mi mente volara a otro cuerpo cada vez que lo hacía, así, que, por primera vez, le hice el amor mirándola a los ojos, observando cada una de sus reacciones que, tenía que ser sincero, nunca hasta ese momento me había importado.

A la mañana siguiente llamó Alcide para quedar a comer. Quedamos en Chianti, que estaba cerca de donde se encontraba visitando a una amiga, no quise preguntar quién después del fiasco de Sophie Anne. Nos saludamos y me senté a la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de medio restaurante. El servicio era bueno y la comida también, yo seguía tomando notas para mi restaurante. Miré a Alcide después de que nos sirvieran la cerveza y un entrante de mozzarella para ir picando mientras nos traían los primeros platos, se moría de ganas por preguntarme por Sookie, sonreí para mí, dudaba si ponérselo fácil, eso sí, en cualquier caso, era mi puerta abierta hacia ella.

_ ¿Me lo vas a contar? – dijo al fin.

_ No hay mucho que contar, Al.

_ ¿Por qué no te creo? – se paró un momento como meditando la respuesta- Ah, sí, porque vi como te quedaste después de lo de Caddo y has sido una espina en el culo desde entonces.

_ Qué exagerado eres... – me reí-, ya sería para menos.

_ No, no lo fue.

_ En cualquier caso, no es algo de lo que quiera hablar – bajé la vista y alisé las arrugas del mantel.

_ Es que no me puedo creer que Sookie y tú... – su expresión de incredulidad me hizo sonreír.

_ Pues sí, Sookie y yo.

_ Me extraña porque ella es muy diferente al resto de tu harem – le miré ofendido-. Entiéndeme, si quitamos a Felicia y a alguna más, ¿qué sabes del resto? Te las follas y ya está – me moría de ganas por decir que sabía de ellas lo mismo que había sabido de Sookie, por lo que a mí respectaba, podrían estar tan casadas como ella y no tener ni idea.

_ No me amargues la comida, Alcide, aquí se come bien y seguro que tenemos mejores cosas de las que hablar – hice una pausa rectificando-, no es que Sookie no sea digna de... – me detuve considerando lo que quería decir-. Aquello fue extraño y se complicó. No quiero volver a recordarlo, si no te importa. Sobre lo de haber sido un tormento para vosotros, me gustaría disculparme de alguna manera y querría invitar a todos los que me padecieron a la fiesta de fin de año en Asgård – me levantó la ceja sonriendo-. No te preocupes, no creo que ella vaya, no lo hago por eso y, además, yo estaré en la zona VIP, total, van a quedarse con la plebe.

_ Mira que eres borde, si no fuera porque a mí no me engañas... Quieres que vaya – afirmó.

_ Estaría bien, me complace ponerla nerviosa – concedí con una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Se lo diré el lunes, pierde cuidado, si es por mí, te la llevaré. Quiero a Sookie y a ti te conozco por encima de esa máscara que te pones, eres infinitamente mejor que un marido que no la hace feliz desde hace mucho más tiempo del que crees.

_ ¿Y por qué empeñarse en seguir con él? – no pude evitar el tono molesto, me había dejado por él.

_ Por su hija, claro, no se me ocurre otra razón – oh, otra cosa que no sabía, y mi expresión habló por sí misma-. ¿No lo sabías?

_ Alcide, no sabía nada de ella. El último día que la vi, confirmé sin querer que tenía pareja. Tu Sookie no fue tan diferente del resto, ya ves, pero no voy a contarte nada más.

_ ¿No fue tan diferente? De tu almacén a mi cabaña hay un gran trecho, Northman – me sonrió con afecto-. Sí que lo fue pero, está bien, no más hablar de ella.

Comimos en paz y fue agradable y divertido volver a conectar con él. Nos despedimos hasta la semana siguiente, también iría a mi fiesta, claro, y tenía la sensación de que no sería el único.

La semana pasó volando entre fiestas y los preparativos de la nuestra. Pam me miraba desaprobando que volviese a dejar entrar a Sookie en mi vida, aunque fuese para tomarme la revancha por lo que me hizo, pero se cuidaba mucho de decirlo en voz alta. El sábado por la mañana estuvimos dando los últimos toques, sacando las listas de invitados para los porteros y batallando con los proveedores para tener provisiones de todo tipo. El catering también lo servíamos nosotros, era la presentación de nuestro otro proyecto y estaba muy nervioso con eso, casi tanto como con la perspectiva de verla otra vez.

Cenamos con todo el personal, como todos los años, y nos preparamos para la fiesta que empezaba a las diez. Poco a poco la gente comenzó a llenar el local, nuestros invitados iban llegando, todos menos la única a la que yo quería ver. Alcide me miraba cada cinco minutos sonriendo, o mejor, riéndose de mí porque no dejaba de controlar la puerta. Aún tuve que esperar hasta las doce, como si fuese una Cenicienta al revés, pasadas las doce, la puerta se abrió revelando a la mujer más bella del mundo, para mí y, posiblemente, para el ochenta por ciento de los hombres que había allí. Decir que estaba espectacular se quedaba corto, no había palabras para describir lo que me hizo sentir. Venía acompañada por un hombre que me dejó sin palabras, y eso era difícil. Pensé que vendría con su aburrido marido pero se presentó con una versión festiva y brillante de Lady Gaga, si eso cabía, en versión masculina y negra. Avanzó, aunque yo diría que se contoneó en dirección a Alcide y le abrazó para desearle feliz año. Nunca me había sentido celoso de mi amigo, nunca hasta que sus brazos rodearon su cintura y la levantó para ponerla a su altura y besar su mejilla. Cuando la puso en el suelo, paseó la vista por la sala, vio a Felicia y le sonrió incómoda. Interesante. Siguió hasta encontrarse conmigo. Me sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo, no hizo amago de apartarla ni por un momento, y estoy seguro de que su expresión de deseo era un reflejo de la mía. Pam se acercó y me dijo algo que no acabé de entender, haciéndome apartar la mirada de ella para atenderla. Cuando volví a levantar los ojos ya no estaba, se había diluido entre la gente y no había rastro de ella. Y así comenzó nuestra danza alrededor de los invitados.

Alcide se acercó a mí y le miré con fastidio por su osadía de haberla cogido así, sabía perfectamente que me estaba provocando. Me miró fingiendo inocencia.

_ Vaya, si que sois íntimos, ¿no? Yo no abrazo a mis empleadas y las elevo a mi altura para besarlas...

_ Quizá deberías hacerlo, seguro que serían más felices – sonrió beatíficamente.

_ Ya...

_ ¿Qué pasa, Eric, te ha molestado que sea cariñoso con Sookie? No le doy mucho tiempo a Bill, me gustaría posicionarme ahora que ya vuelvo a estar libre gracias a ti.

_ Porque sé que lo dices de coña, que si no te echaba del club ahora mismo, que lo sepas – soltó una carcajada.

_ Bueno, quizá no sea tanta coña. Tú dijiste que ya se había terminado y Sookie es especial, ¿verdad? – le eché una mirada asesina y él volvió a reírse-. Voy a por una cerveza, ¿te traigo otra?

_ Sí, haz algo útil... – farfullé entre sus risas.

Seguí escaneando la sala buscándola mientras Alcide volvía con las bebidas. Cuando llegó me hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándome una dirección. Allí estaba, con su brillante amigo, hablando con mi abogado ¿o diría tonteando con él?. Ese capullo estaba despedido... Me fui para ellos.

_ Señora Compton – le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa-, me alegro de que haya podido venir... Está usted arrebatadora – me acerqué a ella y me bajé para besar su mejilla recreándome unos segundos más de lo que sería normal-, para comérsela – murmuré separándome de ella-, ¿verdad, Bobby? ¿Y su esposo? ¿En casa con su pequeña?

Su acompañante soltó una carcajada mientras mi abogado se iba sabiéndose prácticamente despedido por haber osado tontear con ella.

_ Hola, guapo, soy Lafayette, pero me puedes llamar como quieras, tigre – le miré serio y no pude contener la carcajada, me gustaba ese tío.

_ Te llamo como tú quieras, cielo, pide por esa boquita – ronroneé.

_ Me gustan los hombres juguetones y a ti te va la marcha, ¿eh, rubio? – me guiñó el ojo y sonrió seductor- ¿Te puedo confiar a mi chica unos segundos mientras voy a retocarme el maquillaje?

_ Por supuesto, pero no te aseguro su integridad teniendo ese aspecto tan deslumbrante.

_ No creo que la ataquen teniéndote a ti de escolta, guapo.

_ No, nadie se le acercaría – sonreí y la miré-, pero, ¿quién la salvaría de mí? – Lafayette se quedó callado un momento sopesando lo que le había dicho y me sonrió.

_ Nada de eso, vikingo – se volvió a Sookie-. Vuelvo enseguida, cariño.

Nos quedamos mirando como se iba con aires de reinona y nos miramos cuando se perdió entre la gente.

_ Señor Northman – dijo con voz suave y sensual que hizo que mi estómago se llenara de mariposas. ¿Cómo podía ponerme así que simplemente dijera mi apellido?-, bonita fiesta.

_ Señora Compton, me alegra que haya podido venir al final – sonreí-. Pensé que después de nuestra última... conversación no lo haría.

_ No había motivos, tenía razón, no tengo un amante – se paró a considerar lo que iba a decir y sonrió para sí-. Lo tendré en breve, por eso esta fiesta me plantea la oportunidad de conocer gente... – mi expresión debió cambiar por completo porque una sonrisa insinuante se adivinó en sus labios-. ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Northman? ¿Necesita algo de mí...? ¿Le puedo ofrecer algo...?

Me acerqué a ella y la arrinconé contra la pared. Puso la mano entre mis piernas y acarició mi erección. No me podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que tenía truco, mi mente me lo gritaba pero mi deseo había silenciado a mi cabeza desde antes de que ni siquiera entrara.

_ Sookie... – gemí.

_ Vaya, señor Northman, es un placer volver a "verle" – ronroneó al darme una caricia mucho más larga y placentera mientras yo reprimía un jadeo-. Lástima que usted ya tenga, al menos, una amante – me soltó y se escabulló hacia Lafayette que venía de vuelta. Se volvió un segundo para mirarme, me levantó la ceja sonriendo mordaz y me tiró un beso. Me reí, qué hija de puta... No, eso no iba a acabar así.

Se nos fue toda la noche rozándonos. Ella deslizaba sin querer su mano por mi culo mientras se hacía sitio para pasar, yo rozaba su pecho al ir a soltar una copa. Mientras bailábamos, porque también bailamos un par de canciones, acariciaba su espalda desnuda metiendo la mano dentro de su vestido. Entonces ella se pegaba a mí, se daba media vuelta y movía sus caderas frenéticamente al ritmo de la música. Cuando no pude más la arrinconé en un recoveco por el que se accedía de la zona privada.

_ Estas jugando con fuego, Sookie...

_ ¿Tú crees? – se rió pero pude ver su sonrojo en la oscuridad.

_ ¿Crees que puedes excitarme así e irte de rositas? – acaricié su mejilla, taladrándola con la mirada y pegándome más a ella. La cogí por la cintura y entré con ella en mi despacho.

_ Eric... – musito asustada.

_ Sookie – la besé con todo el ansia acumulada durante tantos meses-. No te resistas más, cede ante mí, por favor...

_ No puedo – jadeó contra mi boca-, aún no...

_ ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – mis manos rebuscaban debajo de su vestido frenéticamente y las suyas me habían sacado la camisa y acariciaban mi piel.

_ Dime que me deseas... – murmuró y su lengua comenzó a recorrer mi lóbulo.

_ Ya sabes que te deseo – la cogí en volandas y sus piernas rodearon mi cintura, y la llevé a la mesa. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de ser ordenado y dejar la mesa despejada siempre al irme.

_ Dime que me has echado de menos... – me atrajo contra su boca mientras sus manos me quitaban el cinturón y se iban para mi bragueta y las mías ya estaban dentro de ella.

_ Cada jodido día – me sacó del pantalón y me llevó a su entrada- Dime que tú también lo has hecho – empujé y me deslicé por el placer de volver a estar dentro de ella.

_ Cada segundo... – jadeó.

Entraba en ella con furia, con rabia, ciego aún por el dolor que me causó que me dejara. Pensaba que follándomela otra vez, me la sacaría de la cabeza, al final, sería como las demás, otra que quería repetir, pero estaba muy equivocado. Cuanto más dentro de ella entraba, más se colaba ella dentro de mí. Con cada embestida, conquistaba un poco más de mi mente y de mi cuerpo que a esas alturas ya eran suyos.

_ Eres mía, Sookie... – no sabía de donde salía aquello pero lo dije y mordí su hombro-, ¡dilo! – ordené.

_ Lo soy..., sólo tuya – dijo en un susurro y sus palabras me devolvieron la amargura.

_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste...? ¿Por qué me dejaste? – gemí contra su cuello.

_ Volví pero ya no me querías... – dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Me separé un poco y paré el ritmo en seco.

_ ¿Volviste...? – no me lo podía creer, ¿cuándo?

_ El martes no fui y no hacerlo me enfermó, pero el siguiente, sí volví y tú ya no me esperabas... – empezó a llorar-. Ya no me querías en tu vida...

_ No, amor, por favor, yo siempre te quise ahí – besé sus lágrimas-, pero me dolió que me dejaras, no podía quedarme en mi casa otra semana esperándote cuando creía que ya no volverías.

_ Volví... – repitió entre sollozos mientras comenzaba a moverse otra vez contra mí-. Era lo único que deseaba.

_ Lo siento – comencé a entrar y salir otra vez, pero esta vez con movimientos suaves y profundos, intentando darle todo el placer del que nuestra estupidez nos había privado-. Mírame, amante – abrió los ojos que brillaban por las lágrimas-, ahora estamos juntos, ya nada nos va a separar...

Me besó y, después de tantos meses, la felicidad de volver estar con ella, en ella, hizo que fuese magnífico. Seguía sin querer reconocer el sentimiento que se escondía detrás de mi dolor, de mi resentimiento y de, ahora, mi arrepentimiento, mientras conseguía que gritase mi nombre retorciéndose de placer en mi mesa y mi propio cuerpo explotaba de gozo, mi corazón se henchía con ese sentimiento al yo me negaba a darle nombre.

_ Feliz Año Nuevo, señorita Stackhouse – murmuré cuando recuperé el aliento, besándola.

_ Feliz Ano Nuevo, señor Northman...

Estábamos en nuestra nube, besándonos y acariciándonos cuando alguien comenzó a aporrear la puerta.

_ ¿Sookie? – la voz de su amigo Lafayette se escuchó al otro lado, incluso, por encima de la música- Por el amor de Dios dime que no estás haciendo lo que yo creo con el señor Grande y Follable – se me escapó una risita.

Sookie se levantó y se arregló la ropa y el pelo, y fue corriendo a abrir. Lafayette entró como un rayo de destellos brillantes.

_ ¿Pero, qué pasa contigo, pendón, ahora piensas con el coño? – me puse serio y me fui para decirle lo que pensaba mientras me ajustaba el cinturón-. No – me paró-, no hablo contigo – se volvió hacia ella-. Nadie será más feliz que yo cuando por fin podáis estar juntos, pero ahora no era el momento y lo sabes. Deja que te arregle el maquillaje y salgamos de aquí, Bill está ahí fuera.

_ ¿Qué...? – Sookie se llevó la mano a la boca con espanto.

_ Por suerte, tu jefe le ha entretenido mientras yo venía a avisarte y no me ha visto – la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró Pam con unas cervezas.

_ Sentaos como podáis y dad un par de tragos rápidos, Alcide viene para acá con un tío que parece ser el marido de, aquí, la rubia – la miró con dureza-. Entra en el aseo y arréglate un poco, que parece que acabas de follarte a alguien.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Pam se tiró a mis brazos y me besó. Por suerte, me quedé paralizado y no hice nada extraño. Su lengua salió a jugar y entendí lo que estaba intentando, pese a que no quería hacerlo, respondí a su beso. Momento que escogió Sookie para salir y darse de boca con su marido y conmigo besando a mi socia. Había que joderse. Perfecto, sí, Feliz Año Nuevo, señor Northman.


	12. Chapter 12

**Una vez más, mil gracias a Charlaine Harris por sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>12.<strong>

La mujer que había entrado con las cervezas había tenido razón, mi aspecto era completamente el de una hembra satisfecha. Me reí mirando mi reflejo en el espejo pese a la situación desesperada en la que nos veíamos. No era que estuviese encantada de saber que Eric había pasado por el mismo via crucis, pero que lo hubiese hecho, daba un significado totalmente diferente a nuestra relación. Bueno, no teníamos ninguna, quizá sí, después de esta noche. Apreté los muslos y me mordí el labio inferior, ¡Dios, cómo había echado de menos a mi amante! Terminé de retocarme el maquillaje y de arreglarme el pelo de sexo que las manos demandantes de Eric siempre me dejaban, y salí. Nada me podría haber preparado para lo que vi. La rubia estaba en los brazos de mi amante comiéndole la boca y mi marido estaba en la puerta con Alcide y la puñetera señora Krasiki mirando el espectáculo. Bonita manera de empezar el año... Noté la mano de Lafayette apretando la mía y le miré. Su expresión alerta y de aviso me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Bill estaba allí, no era el momento para quedarme mirando la lengua de esa puta entrar en la boca de mi amante, ése que diez minutos antes estaba corriéndose dentro de mí.

_ Bill – me centré en mi esposo intentando sonreír. Menuda misión imposible-, ¿qué haces aquí?

_ Lorena tenía invitación para esta fiesta y le apetecía venir...

Había tantas cosas censurables en esa simple frase que el hecho de que me acabara de tirar al anfitrión de la fiesta, de repente, no era algo que reprocharme ante mi marido.

_ Lorena... – repetí y me alegré por las implicaciones. Laf, que aún cogía mi mano, volvió a apretarla, no fuese a meter la pata-. Pues muy bien, vamos fuera a seguir con la fiesta y les dejamos un poco de intimidad – hice un gesto con la cabeza hacia ellos-, ¿os parece?

Eric separó su boca de la rubia en ese momento. Su expresión era extraña pero no me iba a parar a buscarle significado, yo sólo era una más. Si en algún momento del año anterior había sido más importante para él, era evidente que ya, no. Me cogí de mi marido, apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Mentiría si dijese que no sabía porqué lo hacía... Quería joder a _Lorena_, sentir el consuelo de unos brazos que tuviesen conocimiento de mi cuerpo, lo que descartaba a dos de los otros tres hombres que había en el despacho, quería, si alguna vez sintió algo por mí, si había sentido algo por mí minutos antes, hacer daño a Eric. Bill se quedó rígido durante unos segundos por mi extraño comportamiento y luego se relajó en nuestro abrazo. Besó mi pelo y me estrechó aún más contra él. La mirada de Eric era indescifrable, sus rostro mantenía la calma y una expresión casi aburrida ante nuestra demostración de lo que fuese aquello, pero sus ojos llameaban por no sabía definir bien qué sentimiento.

_ Señor Compton – se recuperó y saludó a Bill tendiéndole la mano lo que le hizo soltarme, cosa que parecía ansioso por hacer. Se volvió a Lorena y le dedicó una sonrisa inquietante-. Y la señora Krasiki – bajó el tono al coger su mano entre las suyas y llevársela a los labios. Ah, no, esa puta no se había tirado también a mi amante, ¿verdad?

_ ¿Se conocen? – tuve que intervenir pero mi tono sonó más molesto de lo que pretendía, lo que me atrajo toda la atención.

_ Sí, la señora Krasiki y yo somos viejos conocidos, ¿verdad, Lorena...? – respondió como una caricia y sonrió.

_ No me cabe duda... – intenté estar a la altura pero fallé estrepitosamente- Conocerás a mucha _gente_ en el club...

Para esos momentos, Lafayette casi me había arrancado la mano de tantos tirones. Los ojos de Eric se clavaron en los míos y su sonrisa mordaz se amplió.

_ No tienes ni idea de la de _gente_ que llego a conocer, dentro y fuera del club.

_ Por ejemplo, a mí – intervino Alcide que me miraba completamente descolocado.

_ Bueno, tú no deberías contar – se rió-, nos presentó tu hermana... Pero ella nunca fue _gente_ para mí.

No como yo, que sí pertenecía a esa categoría de zorras que se tiraban a sus brazos, seguro. La mujer a su lado se revolvió incómoda.

_ Ay, Dios, qué conversación más interesante – resopló con fastidio y tono monocorde-. Soy Pamela Ravenscroft – tendió la mano a Bill-. La copropietaria de Night&Day con, aquí, el sociable...

_ Encantado, señorita Ravenscroft – hizo una ligera pausa estrechándosela-. William Compton, el marido de Sookie.

_ No sabía que estuvieses casada, Sookie – la socia de Eric me miró y sonrió malévola.

_ Tampoco yo que estuvieses con Eric...

_ Oh, Eric – se rió-, me temo que aquí Northman llega a ser patrimonio de la humanidad pero desde que se nos enamoró hace unos meses, si antes nunca le íbamos a tener, ya sólo podemos aspirar a rozarle mínimamente.

_ El amor es fantástico – sonrió Bill mirando a Eric, quizá con un pequeño matiz de envidia.

_ El amor puede ser fantástico y también muy jodido cuando la mujer que quieres no te corresponde – respondió Eric casi modestamente.

_ ¿Por qué no te corresponde? Si puede saberse, no se me ocurre una razón – salió de mi boca sin pensar. Me miró unos segundos y sonriendo levemente murmuró.

_ Porque no es libre de hacerlo y es lo suficientemente cobarde para no poner remedio a su situación.

Durante unos segundos no hubo en ese despacho nadie más. Mi amante acababa de llamarme cobarde delante de mi marido. Y también de confesar que estaba enamorado de mí. La voz de Alcide llegó a mí como si estuviese en otra habitación.

_ ¿Sophie Anne...? – ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¡¿Qué...? ! Tres excelentes preguntas. ¿Otra puta a la que querer matar?

_ Alcide..., ya te lo expliqué. No sabía quién era, es más ni siquiera creo que saliese contigo en aquella época. Aquí entra mucha gente y yo no hago preguntas...

_ Eso es muy cómodo, tesoro – intervino Laf-, ¿a mí tampoco me las habrías hecho, guapo? – Eric soltó una carcajada y le guiñó un ojo. Laf se dirigió a mí-. Qué lástima que nunca hayamos venido antes aquí. Esto de que os gusten nada más que los sitios tranquilos me tiene negro... – mi Lala, salvando el día.

_ Sí, a mí me extrañó mucho que quisiera acompañarte a esta fiesta – se rió Bill-. No se ofenda, señor Northman, pero éste no es para nada su lugar.

_ No me ofendo, señor Compton, tampoco es donde yo visualizo a su esposa – una sonrisa cómplice se curvó en sus labios cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, por un momento me vi donde él me visualizaba y apreté los muslos de la sensación que me produjo. Bill se quedó parado y Eric elaboró su respuesta-. Aquí viene otro tipo de mujer, más... – se detuvo buscando la palabra-, simplemente, diferente – dijo y sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Lorena con media sonrisa.

_ Salgamos fuera – nos apremió su socia antes de que aquel desastre fuese a más-. Este despacho parece el camarote de los hermanos Marx...

_ Bueno, quizá quieras antes limpiarte, guapo – sonrió Laf señalándole la boca.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta. Al salir y ver a su socia entre sus brazos se me había nublado el entendimiento, no se me ocurrió que pudiese haber alguna otra razón. Rozó mi brazo de paso al aseo y miré a Pam que me sonreía levantando una ceja con cara de _¿ves, tonta?,_ su barra de labios era muy parecida a la mía y cubría la evidencia de haber estado besándonos antes. Unos segundos después, se acercó hasta mí y me guiñó un ojo, y empujó a Lorena y a Bill fuera. Alcide les siguió, iba a salir tras él cuando una mano me detuvo, creía que había sido Lafayette hasta que tiró de mí y me llevó hacia un cuerpo más musculado y blanco que el de Lala. Bajó la cabeza hasta mi cuello sin apartar la vista de los demás, y lo besó.

_ ¿Te veo mañana, amante...? – me dejó paralizada mientras masajeaba mi culo como si estuviese marcándome el ritmo.

Lo único que yo quería era entrar de nuevo y echarle sobre el sofá para comérmelo. Maldito Bill, ¿por qué había tenido que venir a estropearme la diversión. Ahora mi cabeza estaba ocupada maquinando ya cómo lo haría para verle al día siguiente. Una vez fuera, de repente, me sentí muy cansada. No estaba segura de poder seguir con esa pantomima, pero nadie parecía querer irse. Bill hablaba con su jefa y con otra pareja que no conocía. Yo estaba entre Laf y Alcide que habían empezado una conversación de la que no me estaba enterando. Mi cabeza repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Eric, sus miradas, sus sonrisas y nuestro momento de pasión. Fundamentalmente, nuestro momento de pasión.

_ ¿Dónde estás, reina? – la voz de Laf me sobresaltó- O mejor dicho, ¿con quién...? Ya te vale, cacho perra, el trago que nos habéis hecho pasar – le miré con espanto por lo que me estaba diciendo delante de Alcide.

_ No te hagas la inocente ahora, ¿verdad, guapo? – miró a Alcide que asintió.

_ Tiene razón.

_ Lo siento, Alcide... – balbucí.

_ No lo sientas – se rió-, haz que haya merecido la pena. Eric lo vale.

Me besó en la mejilla y se despidió de nosotros. Era bueno saber que mi jefe no estaba enfadado y que aprobaba lo que fuese que tuviésemos. Lo malo era que no teníamos nada... La noche y los nervios me pasaron factura, me apoyé en Laf que me cogió por la cintura.

_ ¿Qué, zorrón, cansada después de tu polvo? – se rió besando mi sien.

_ Muy graciosa, reina... – me reí también dándole un cachete en el culo.

_ ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? Ya son más de las cuatro...

_ Voy a decírselo a Bill.

_ Vale, yo voy cogiendo los abrigos – se ofreció Laf-. Te espero abajo.

Me dejó ir y fui hacia mi marido. Lorena tenía la mano sobre su hombro izquierdo y la deslizaba suavemente haciendo círculos hasta su omóplato. En un momento de lucidez, saqué el móvil y grabé esa escena tan tierna. Llegué hasta ellos y saludé a las personas con las que hablaban.

_ Bill, estoy cansada, me gustaría irme.

_ Oh... – su voz sonó decepcionada-, ¿tan pronto? Acabamos de llegar... – hmmm, vaya- ¿Te importaría si me quedo un rato más...? Este sitio está muy bien y tú has venido con Lafayette de todas formas...

_ No, claro, quédate, no me importa... – quise ser mala y darle cargo de conciencia-, si Laf no quiere irse, siempre puedo coger un taxi si no encuentro a alguien que me lleve, no pasa nada.

Me acerqué a su mejilla y le di un beso, sonreí a sus acompañantes y les deseé feliz año a todos, que una había recibido muy buena educación. Una sonrisa se curvó en mis labios cuando me giré y me dirigí a la salida. Antes escaneé la habitación buscando a Eric con la mirada, pero no estaba o no le veía con la cantidad de gente que había en esa parte del local. Suspiré decepcionada porque me hubiese gustado echarle un último vistazo antes de irme, quizá acercarme a despedirme de él en toda su totalidad, susurrarle un "hasta mañana" en el oído mientras mordisqueaba su lóbulo. Yo qué sé, Eric sacaba la gata juguetona que había en mí. Ni siquiera vi a Pamela para preguntarle por él, así que después de unos instantes, decidí irme. El teléfono sonó cuando bajaba las escaleras. Vi que era Lafayette.

_ Dime – contesté.

_ _¿Dónde estás, pilingui?_ – atronó su voz al otro lado-. _Se me está helando mi precioso culo negro y no está para eso. Baja ya._

_ Estoy en ello, impaciente. Bill se ha quedado con Lorena, no tenía ningunas ganas de volver conmigo – le informé.

_ _Eso está muy bien, mejor de lo que te imaginas _– se podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz-. _Venga, que la noche aún es joven._

_ No digas chorradas, quiero irme a casa, ¿me oyes? – le regañé-, nada de arrastrarme por ahí de fiesta en fiesta.

_ _Para ser tan putón eres muy sosa, guapa _– soltó una carcajada y colgó.

Llegué a la puerta y salí a ver dónde estaba mientras me llevaba las manos a mis brazos desnudos y los frotaba. Noté mi abrigo sobre los hombros y me sobresalté.

_ ¡Joder, Lala, qué susto! ¿Dónde estabas?

_ Esperándote, como siempre – susurró cerca de mi oído y se rió por lo bajo. Eric. Me giré a toda velocidad para encontrarme con su sonrisa-. _Lala_ ha tenido una... – buscó la palabra- urgencia con un moreno bastante atractivo. Me ha dado tus cosas y, sorpresa, me ha pedido que te lleve a casa. Lo que no ha especificado es a casa de quién...

Me quedé sin habla. Y sin movilidad en las piernas, bueno, en mis piernas, en mis brazos y en el resto de mi cuerpo. Intenté recuperarme un poco, empezaba a comportarme como una adolescente enamorada.

_ No hace falta que te molestes... – conseguí decir cuando recuperé mi voz-. Puedo coger un taxi...

_ Tonterías...

Sin darme cuenta me encontré delante de un Audi. No estaba segura de si era el coche que esperaba que condujese. Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que sujetaba la puerta del acompañante. Le miré volviendo a la realidad y me senté con su ayuda en el asiento. El corazón se me salía por la boca, no era la primera vez que estaríamos juntos en un coche, claro, pero desde aquella habían pasado tantas cosas... Se puso en marcha y cuando salimos del aparcamiento detuvo en el stop y me miró.

_ ¿A dónde, Miss Sookie? – sonrió con dulzura y me derritió.

_ Bon Temps – musité.

Sus dedos largos y habilidosos planearon sobre el salpicadero y pusieron música antes de poner rumbo a la autopista.

_ Pensé que vivirías en Shreveport, es más, durante estos meses siempre fantaseé con chocarme contigo algún día – confesó con un hilo de voz-. Había ensayado tantas veces lo que te diría... Nada que ver con lo que, al final, salió de mi boca, claro.

_ ¿Qué me hubieses dicho? – pregunté más que por querer saber, por seguir escuchando su voz con esa tenue música de fondo en la oscuridad de la noche.

_ Pues soñaba con que me encontrases con alguna mujer despampanante, alguien que te hiciese sentir pequeña, no porque no fueses más bella, que lo serías, si no porque tú nunca te lo has creído, ¿verdad? – sonreí dándome cuenta de lo bien que había llegado a conocerme pese a todo-. Te habría mirado con indiferencia y te habría saludado como si fueses una vecina cualquiera o alguien de quien no recordara bien su nombre – se giró levemente para mirar mi reacción-. Quería hacerte daño, si eso era posible, si en algún momento habías sentido la décima parte de lo que yo por ti – se quedó en silencio unos segundos-. Soñaba con mostrarte lo que te habías perdido, lo que otra disfrutaba, aunque fuese mentira. Es más, soñaba con que me pillaras con Felicia porque es bellísima, encantadora y, bueno, le gusto – se encogió ligeramente de hombros-, ya ves, hay gente para todo.

Miré al frente recordando a Felicia, sí, era todo eso y más, y una punzada de celos me atenazó el corazón. Tenía que hacer frente al hecho de que me había dejado a mi marido con su Lorena sin importarme lo más mínimo pero sólo pensar que ella hubiese disfrutado de Eric sacaba mi vena homicida.

_ ¿Estás con ella? – murmuré con tristeza.

_ No – hizo una pausa-. No eres tú.

El resto del trayecto lo hicimos en silencio. Cuando vio la salida a Bon Temps, me pidió las indicaciones para llegar a mi casa. Se las dí lo más concisamente posible, como si no quisiera tener más conversación con él. Se paró delante de mi puerta y esperó. En ningún momento se volvió hacia mí y no sabía decir si eso me aliviaba o me entristecía. Había dicho que había sentido por mí, ¿ya no?

_ Y ahora, ¿qué? – me atreví a preguntar y, por fin, sus ojos se posaron en mí.

_ Ahora te toca mover a ti.

_ No es un buen momento para darme ultimátums, Eric – suspiré.

_ No es un ultimátum – dijo serio-. Durante meses te he buscado en todas las mujeres que he visto. Llevo meses follándome rubias, con la excepción de Felicia, claro, ella es mi amiga. Todas de tu complexión, tu altura, ojos azules y suave deje sureño en la voz – su voz era triste-, pero no puedo hacerlo de frente, porque entonces mi fantasía de que seas tú se rompe. Ahora te he encontrado. Es absurdo lo al alcance de mi mano que has estado todo este tiempo – negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa sin alegría-, pero aquí estás... Pensé que te había superado, que ya no eras más que alguien que me estuve follando en primavera. Pensé que podría ser un cabrón contigo, Dios sabe que lo he intentado – levantó la ceja para remarcar su afirmación-, pero no lo puedo evitar, quiero que vuelvas a estar en mi vida. La diferencia es que, una vez que he vuelto a estar dentro de ti y que sé de tu vida, ya no me conformo con unas horas a la semana. No quiero ser tu amante.

_ ¿Qué quieres ser...?

Se acercó a mí y me acarició la mejilla, cogió un mechón que se había escapado de mi moño y lo puso detrás de mi oreja con sumo cuidado. Me miró a los ojos y su boca se fue hacia la mía. Pensé que me iba a besar pero no lo hizo, se quedó a escasos milímetros, los suficientes para que su respiración contra mi piel me erizara todos los pelos entre mi nuca y mi perfectamente depilada línea del bikini.

_ Quiero serlo todo – abrí la boca con sus palabras y me silenció rozando mis labios con los suyos-. Nada de medias tintas ni de horas sueltas. Quiero ser tu cita, tu amigo, tu amante, tu amor – hizo una pequeña pausa para mirarme a los ojos y enfatizar sus palabras con su mirada-, tu enemigo si hiciera falta para que espabilases... Quiero formar parte de esa vida de la que me mantuviste cuidadosamente al margen, en todo momento y con todos los que te rodean. Ser quien se levante junto a ti cada mañana y lo primero que hagamos cada día sea el amor en nuestra cama – mi pecho se agitaba y mi boca intentaba alcanzar la suya que la evitaba-. Ser quien prepare el desayuno a tu hija y la lleve al colegio... – abrí los ojos al oírle hablar de Jess-. Sí, ya ves, Alcide me ha contado parte de tu secreto.

Durante unos segundos me quedé mirándole con un nudo en la garganta, no podía ser tan perfecto. Por fin reaccioné.

_ Dijiste que no sabías cocinar... – jadeé cuando su mano se deslizó por mi muslo.

_ No hace falta ser un chef para ponerle leche a los cereales y hacer una macedonia – susurró riéndose bajito.

_ ¿Y qué más...? – encontré que deseaba tanto sus palabras como sus caricias, quizá más.

_ Ir a recogerte al mediodía para comerte en nuestro nuevo restaurante – ronroneó y empecé a considerar las posibilidades de sentarme sobre él para acabar con esa tortura- y volver justo a tiempo de ir a recoger a la niña. Le ayudaría a hacer los deberes mientras vuelves y luego, prepararíamos la cena para los tres. Nos reiríamos viendo dibujos mientras llegaba la hora de acostarla y luego nos iríamos también a nuestra cama, donde después de dejarte echa polvo – sonrió con malicia-, serías lo último que viese antes de dormir – su boca, por fin, llegó a la mía y me besó con tanto sentimiento que me ahogó. Dios, cómo amaba a ese hombre-. Por eso, amor – murmuró besando de nuevo mis labios-, ahora, te toca mover a ti – deslizó algo en mi mano y lo miré, una tarjeta-. Y ahora no tienes excusa, sabes dónde y cómo encontrarme...


	13. Chapter 13

**Una vez más, mil gracias a Charlaine Harris por sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>13.<strong>

Se volvió para mirarme una última vez antes de entrar en su casa. Sonreí como un tonto, me acordé de mis amigos cuando era un adolescente en Estocolmo y decían que si la chica que te gustaba se volvía antes de perderse de vista, era que también le interesabas a ella. Tardé aún unos segundos en poner el motor en marcha para irme después de que su puerta se cerrara, tomé aire y me dirigí de nuevo a la autopista para volver a Shreveport. Menudo principio de año... Durante todo el trayecto repasé las últimas cinco horas con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios. Esta vez no se me escaparía, ahora sabía donde estaba, sabía qué era lo que la había separado de mí y sabía porqué había tomado esa decisión, y lo único que me importaba era que no había sido porque ya no me quisiera con ella. Ahora era mía. El coche, mi ropa, mis manos, todo olía a ella. Sonreí y subí a casa pensando en los inconvenientes de darme una ducha y quitar su olor de mi piel, pero ya no sería necesario conservar recuerdos de su cuerpo contra el mío para los momentos de soledad o los polvos rápidos en el bar. Y la ducha me proporcionaba uno de esos momentos de soledad...

A media tarde Pam apareció en mi dormitorio. No sabía si era que no estaba despierto del todo, pero no parecía contenta.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Aparece de nuevo en tu vida y tú la recibes con los brazos abiertos o, mejor dicho, la bragueta abierta? – taconeó con sus siempre fantásticos zapatos, estos, regalo mío, por cierto-. ¿Se te han olvidado los meses que nos has hecho pasar a todos o acaso pensabas que te creíamos cuando decías que estabas bien? – no, definitivamente, no lo estaba...

_ Buenas tardes, Pamela.

_ No me toques las narices, Northman, contesta, porque menudo papelón tuvimos que hacer anoche.

_ Pam, si no creíste que estaba bien en ningún momento de estos meses, ¿por qué preguntas? ¿No te imaginabas que si me la volvía a encontrar sería esto lo que pasaría? Me conoces, sabes bien que no me enamoro con facilidad – reconocí en voz alta por primera vez.

_ Eric... – se sentó a mi lado en la cama- No quiero que te haga daño, ¿no lo entiendes? Está casada, parece ser que tiene hasta hijos, ya te dejó por ellos una vez, ¿por qué ahora tendría que ser diferente? –debí hacer algún gesto que mostrara lo que sus palabras me hicieron sentir porque bajó el tono y acarició mi pelo-. No estoy diciendo que no pueda ser, quiero que simplemente, seas cauto, que no te emociones y te lances, que nos conocemos. Espera a ver qué pasa... – hizo una pequeña pausa- Su matrimonio está muerto, lleva un año muerto por lo menos, nadie se acuesta regularmente con otro cuando ama a quien le espera en casa, y ese alguien ha caído en las redes de Lorena – sonrió-. Dale tiempo y si eres lo que quiere, ya lo hablaréis, pero no te enganches otra vez de ella. Joder, que ni te lo has pensado, ya te la has tirado y conozco esa mirada y esa sonrisa...

_ Sé que tienes razón, Pam – me incorporé y me apoyé en el cabecero, cogí su mano y me la llevé a los labios-, sé que debería ser más cuidadoso porque me puede hacer daño, pero también sé que esta vez es diferente. Ahora sé la razón y la entiendo, no tiene que ser fácil romper con todo por alguien como yo. ¿Qué garantías tenía de que fuese a responder bien ante sus obligaciones? Ninguna – suspiré-. Mi vida va a tener que cambiar mucho y me parece bien, estoy preparado. Ya estaba cansado de mi rutina de macho alfa inaccesible, los dos sabemos que no soy así. Loki me da la oportunidad perfecta, un trabajo diurno, sin esa marea de mujeres desesperadas acosándome, un trabajo que me permita ajustarme a una familia.

_ ¿Ves? – suspiró con fastidio y con mucha resignación- Acaba de volver a entrar en tu vida, acabas de volver a entrar en ella y ya estás pensando en formar una familia. ¿Es que no sabes lo que significa cauto?

Me tuve que reír, tenía razón pero sabía que yo también, que ahora era diferente. Porque lo era, ¿verdad?

Ese día no supe nada más de ella. Al día siguiente, tampoco dio señales de vida. Pam no decía nada, claro, me estaba monitorizando como si fuese un enfermo terminal, observando continuamente mis reacciones, mi estado anímico y mis constantes vitales, que, conforme iban pasando los días se iban apagando. Por suerte tenía el restaurante.

Los días se deslizaban lentamente, comencé una nueva vida. Año nuevo, rutina nueva. Me levantaba temprano e iba al gimnasio. Desde allí, me dirigía al restaurante y me ocupaba del papeleo de Nigh&Day. Nos iba muy bien, la inauguración había sido un éxito, nos habíamos convertido también en el restaurante de moda porque nadie ofertaba nuestras cartas ni tenía un chef o un sumiller como los nuestros, claro. Comía en el restaurante y antes de volver a casa me pasaba por el bar para ver cómo iba todo por allí. Pam se quejaba de que me pasaba poco por allí y la clientela empezaban a echarme de menos. Para compensar, había contratado a cuatro camareros que, había que joderse lo que me fastidiaba, en tiempo récord, habían hecho que se olvidaran de mí, con lo que la única que quería verme por allí era ella, que me echaba de menos. Mis noches eran tranquilas, iba a Camden para ver algún partido y me tomaba unas, bastantes, cervezas, quedaba con Felicia y desahogaba mi frustración, a veces con Alcide, que nunca me la nombraba, o me quedaba en casa leyendo o viendo la tele.

Fueron las dos semanas más largas de mi vida.

Cuando la vi sentada en mi restaurante no supe qué hacer. Ahí estaba otra vez, guapa y deseable, la mujer que me había rechazado dos veces. Primero por cobarde y ahora porque, tenía que ser realista, sólo quería mi cuerpo. Y yo le había dicho que quería pasar mi vida con ella y con su hija, tener una familia con ella... Qué rabia me daba. Me acerqué hasta ella para saludarla y poder hacer algún comentario hiriente con el que poder desquitarme.

_ Eric... – me sonrió tímidamente.

_ Señora Compton – levanté la ceja intentando que mi media sonrisa fuese sexy y no un gesto amargo-. ¿A qué debo el placer de su visita...?

_ Venía a verte.

_ ¿Y eso? – se extrañó.

_ Pues... – se paró como si no supiese seguir, nerviosa como una colegiala.

_ Relájate – le dije con tono seco-, me gustas pero no quiero ir escogiendo vajilla, no sé si me explico...

Me miró con pena, sus ojos parecían a punto de estallar de lágrimas. Bienvenida a mi mundo, princesa, así había estado yo los últimos días. Noté la mano de alguien posándose en mi brazo. Me volví, Felicia, había olvidado por completo que había quedado con ella. Ese era el efecto que esa mujer que no me amaba tenía en mí... Me abracé a su cintura y a la seguridad que su cuerpo conocido me daba, y hundí mi nariz en su pelo antes de besarla como saludo.

_ No sabía que estabas ocupado – murmuró contra mi boca y se separó incómoda mirando a Sookie-. Señora Compton, ¿qué tal?

_ Bien... – dijo en voz muy baja-, gracias. ¿Y usted?

Felicia le respondió amablemente, por su tono de voz pude saber que estaba molesta y que no le había gustado lo que había hecho. No quise estar ni un segundo más allí. Me volví hacia Sookie para despedirme.

_ Bueno, Sookie, espero que disfrutes de la comida, es por cuenta de la casa, qué menos...

Intenté sonreír pero no pude, sin embargo, me bajé hasta ella para besar su mejilla, no debería haberlo hecho, su olor me golpeó y volvió a recordarme lo que nunca podría tener. Puse mi mano en la espalda de Felicia y la conduje lejos de allí, a mi mesa. Felicia se sentó antes de que pudiese ofrecerle el asiento que quedaba de cara a donde se encontraba Sookie, no quería tenerla frente a mí durante toda la comida, pero no le iba a pedir que me cambiara el sitio después de ver la mirada que me acababa de echar.

_ No vuelvas a hacerlo – murmuró entre dientes cuando me hube sentado.

_ No sé de qué me hablas, Felicia – fingí inocencia.

_ Ya, tú puede que seas imbécil pero te rogaría que no insultaras mi inteligencia, Eric – la miré sin decir nada-. Sí, cállate como una puta, es lo que deberías hacer. ¿No te da un poco de reparo haberle hecho eso a esa mujer? ¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo sufría? Ni siquiera tú puedes ser así de cabrón. Pensé que a ella la querías...

_ Mira, Felicia...

_ No, Eric – me detuvo-. He sido yo la que te ha consolado durante meses por lo tocado que te quedaste.

_ Ella no me quiere – fue mi respuesta.

_ Qué idiota eres...

_ Lo siento, no pensé que te importara tanto... – su actitud era extraña como mínimo, y exagerada, nunca pensé que se lo tomaría así.

_ ¿Lo sientes? ¿Eso es todo? – se indignó aún más-. Despierta, Northman, esa mujer te quiere y yo también.

Ahí me había pillado, nunca pensé que Felicia me quisiera, no así, desde luego. Nos llevábamos bien, nos divertíamos juntos pero nada más, por mi parte al menos, éramos amigos con derecho a roce. Ya, sí, cómo eso me había funcionado tan bien con Sookie... Suspiré sin saber qué decir.

_ Lo siento, Felicia, es todo lo que puedo decir. Nunca pensé... Yo nunca... – balbucí- De verdad que nunca me imaginé que sintieses algo así por mí, siempre nos hemos llevado bien, nos apreciamos y nos queremos, pero nunca fue así, por mi parte, al menos. Nunca fue mi intención herirte, eres una de mis mejores amigas, siempre pensé que estaba clara la relación que teníamos, debí haberme fijado más en tus sentimientos en lugar de estar mirándome el ombligo y lamentándome por lo que no tenía...

_ Sí, deberías haberlo hecho, y si no te la llegas a encontrar otra vez, te lo habría dicho, pero esto... – me dedicó una mirada dura- Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

_ No sé porqué no, ¿qué tenía que hacer? Le dije, no, le pedí que me llamara, que me buscara después de confesarle mi amor hace ya dos semanas. Ni una sola llamada ni un correo ni una visita ni un recado a través de Alcide. Ha dejado que me consuma la angustia y la desesperación porque no está interesada en lo que le ofrezco. Pues bien, ahora viene a mi restaurante, ¿debería haberme humillado un poquito más? ¿debería haberme rebajado aún más para recriminarle su falta de interés?

_ Deberías haberte parado a mirar y, probablemente, hubieses visto lo mismo que yo.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo. Se excusó diciendo que ya no tenía hambre y se levantó y se fue. Como día, no estaba mal, acababa de dejar al borde de las lágrimas a la mujer que amaba y de perder a mi amiga, en escasos quince minutos, ¿alguien lo superaba? El camarero vino y le dije que no se cobrase lo que se consumiera en la mesa de Sookie y que llevara mi comida a mi despacho, que comería allí. Di toda la vuelta al salón para no volver a pasar otra vez por la mesa que ocupaba mi ex amante.

Cuando el camarero vino a retirar mi plato casi intacto, le pregunté si Sookie seguí allí. Al parecer no habían comido, en cuanto llegó su pareja se fueron. Me sentí mal por haberla tratado así, pero tenía que hacerle sentir aunque tan sólo fuese un pequeña porción del dolor que me había causado a mí. Nunca había sido rencoroso y ahora me molestaba querer pagar con la misma moneda a una mujer a la que amaba, porque daba igual si ella me quería o no, yo me había enamorado como un gilipollas de ella. Necesitaba aire, así que me fui caminando hacia casa, no vivía muy lejos y era otra de las nuevas costumbres de este nuevo Eric cabrón y rencoroso. Llegué a casa y me refugié en los recuerdos que encerraba de ella, era mi lugar seguro, el lugar donde dar rienda suelta a mi dolor y a mi pena. No tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo, en pocos minutos sonó el interfono. Fui a ver quien era y la cara de Alcide apareció en la pantalla. Me extrañó porque habíamos quedado de noche, unos minutos después, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Abrí y allí estaba mi amigo con cara de psicópata.

_ ¿Qué coño pasa contigo, Eric? – rugió Alcide, entrando como una exhalación, nada más abrirle-. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que no funciona en tu cabeza? – no podía estar más confundido con sus palabras y su actitud-. Esa pobre mujer pone su vida patas arriba por ti y tú la rechazas después de todo. Joder, en este momento, cómo me apetece pegarte...


	14. Chapter 14

**Una vez más, mil gracias a Charlaine Harris por sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>14.<strong>

Todo había empezado dos semanas atrás y había explotado unas horas antes.

Cuando me dejó en casa el día de Año Nuevo, me senté en la cocina pensando en mi vida, no en la que me dejaba atrás sino en la que empezaba en ese mismo instante. No me podía creer que Eric quería que mi hija y yo estuviésemos con él, que formásemos parte de su vida. Claude había tenido razón, ese hombre perfecto nos quería. Me preparé un café y rememoré una y otra vez nuestra noche. Mi pecho se henchía de alegría y me apetecía llorar de lo feliz que era. Cogí mi taza y subí al dormitorio para prepararme un baño en el que seguir soñando con sus besos. Volvíamos a estar juntos, bueno, no, técnicamente, no, todavía, no. Pero ya quedaba menos. Sus palabras me habían llenado de una ilusión y una esperanza que hacía años que no sentía. La última vez que las experimenté fue cuando nació Jess. La alegría me había vuelto los martes y viernes que pasé con él. Me habían dado la fuerza necesaria para llevar a cabo la decisión que acababa de tomar, cogí aire, tenía mucho que hacer. Me salí del agua cuando empezó a estar fría y me sequé con cuidado. Me puse crema cerrando los ojos y recreando la sensación de sus grandes manos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Por un momento no lo pude evitar y me acaricié pensando en él, en todo lo que habíamos hecho esa noche, en todo lo que íbamos a hacer el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Cómo era posible que hasta darme placer pensando en él fuese tan increíblemente satisfactorio...

En el reloj de la mesita de Bill dieron las siete. Vaya, mi esposo también había pasado la noche fuera y con otra, sonreí mientras mandaba un mensaje a Laf informándole de que mi esposo aún estaba de picos pardos y anunciándole que le iba a pedir que se fuera. Me levanté de la cama y fui a lavarme las manos y a asearme un poco de mi momento íntimo. Busqué una maleta y la hice. Bajé con ella y fui a la cocina para prepararme algo de desayunar. Acababa de terminar de poner los platos en el lavavajillas cuando el coche de Bill se paró en la parte de atrás. Miré el reloj otra vez, las ocho y dieciséis, y me dispuse a recibirle

_ Oh, buenos días, Sookie – se sorprendió al verme sentada en la cocina esperándole.

_ Buenos días, Bill – me llevé mi taza de café a los labios-. ¿Has tenido una buena entrada de año?

_ Sí, ha estado muy bien – dijo un poco a la defensiva.

_ Me alegro...

Intentó pasar de largo en dirección a las escaleras cuando empujé la maleta para ponerla en su camino.

_ ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó confundido con un hilo de voz.

_ Una maleta.

_ Eso ya lo veo...

_ Siempre tan observador – sonreí con malicia-. Te he preparado una maleta con ropa para unos días, mientras saco todo lo que tienes de los armarios y te lo mando donde tú me digas.

_ ¿Qué...? – la voz no le salía del cuerpo. Su expresión de niño cogido en falta que me hubiese conmovido y ablandado en otro tiempo, hoy me parecía insultante y sacaba lo peor de mí.

_ Que te vas, Bill, que quiero el divorcio – me miró horrorizado-. Que esta vez no paso tus mentiras por alto.

_ Pero..., pero... – balbució intentando buscar las palabras.

_ ¿Pero qué, Bill? ¿Me quieres? ¿No es lo que pienso? ¿Sólo es tu jefa? Entiéndeme, no me importa que te acuestes con ella, ya me da igual, lo que me importa es que vuelvas a mi cama. Nunca más – le di a la maleta con el pie-. Por eso, te vas.

_ Esta es mi casa.

_ No, esta es mi casa, ¿o ya no recuerdas que para eludir impuestos la pusiste a mi nombre? – sonreí sabiéndole pillado- Oh, pensabas que no iba a hacerlo, ¿verdad? Pues sí, porque esta casa la he pagado yo gracias a tu triquiñuela.

_ No me iré.

_ Claro que sí...

_ Mi hija me necesita.

_ No te atrevas a usar a mi hija ahora. Siempre has sido un padre ausente aunque estuvieses en el sillón de al lado.

_ No me puedo creer lo que me estás haciendo, ¿dónde voy a ir?

_ A un hotel, a la casa de tu amante, no lo sé y no me importa – le dije-. En la entrada tienes tu portátil y tu maletín. En unos días te mandaré todo lo que haya tuyo en casa, llámame con la dirección – hice una pausa esperando a ver el efecto-. Ahora, vete, por favor.

Por un momento pensé que no funcionaría pero Bill cogió la maleta, fue al recibidor, recogió el resto de sus cosas y salió. Así de fácil, así de liberador. Me senté en la cocina temblando. Lo había conseguido. Cogí el teléfono y llamé a Jason.

_ _Sookie_... – una voz pastosa y somnolienta me saludó.

_ Lo he hecho, Jase – dije con voz temblorosa-, he dejado a Bill, se acaba de ir.

_ _¿Qué...?_ – su voz sonó alerta de repente-. _¡Bien por ti, hermanita! ¿Quieres que vaya?_

_ No, no hace falta – sonreí por su ofrecimiento, no estaba en condiciones-, ahora voy a ir a buscar a Jess a la casa de la abuela.

_ _Llámame si necesitas algo, lo que sea_ – soltó una carcajada-. _Joder, ya era hora..._

Sonreí porque tenía razón. Llamé a la abuela para decirle que iba a ir a recoger a la niña.

_ Hola, abuela, voy a ir a recoger a Jess ahora. Tengo algo que contarte.

_ _Hola, cariño, ya está Bill aquí para recogerla..._

_ ¿Qué? – grité- ¡que no se la lleve abuela, no le dejes!, ¡no...!

La abuela se debió asustar con mi grito pero salió corriendo y la oí decirle a Bill que esperase y no despertase a la niña, que se tomase un café con ella con un tono sorprendentemente tranquilo. Cogí el móvil y volví a llamar a Jase y le grité que fuese corriendo a casa de la abuela. No me pude explicar mejor. Salí corriendo como estaba hacia el coche. En cinco minutos estaba en la casa de la abuela, nunca había conducido así, iba como una loca por la carretera que llevaba a su granja. Bill se sorprendió al verme y más con el estado de nervios con el que iba.

_ ¿Qué coño haces aquí? – le espeté. La abuela soltó un gritito de sorpresa por mi actitud, ella no me había educado así-. Abuela, Bill ha vuelto a engañarme y nos vamos a divorciar. Le acabo de pedir que se vaya de mi casa.

_ No lo sabía, Bill no me lo ha dicho, es más – le miró con dureza-, me pareció que te ibas a llevar a la niña a casa.

_ Sólo he venido a darle un beso a mi hija antes de irme...

_ Ya... – murmuró la abuela. Jason entró corriendo en ese momento y nos miró. Se recompuso un poco e intentó sonreír.

_ Hola Abu – besó su mejilla-, Sook – se inclinó y besó la mía-. Bill... – su voz sonó fastidiada-. ¿Y mi chica favorita?

_ Está dormida – le informó la abuela-. ¿Quieres un café?

_ Claro, Abu, he venido a desayunar con mis chicas – me miró como si fuese un niño-. ¿Puedo ir a buscar a nuestra bella durmiente?

_ Claro, así Bill se puede despedir de ella antes de irse.

Jason fue a despertar a Jess y todo trascurrió con tranquilidad pero nadie me podía quitar la idea de que Bill había intentado llevarse a mi hija. Llamé a Lafayette y le informé, se puso manos a la obra y puso todas las medidas a su alcance para restringir las visitar de Bill. Los siguientes días me volví ultra protectora, vivía en permanente angustia, no era capaz de concentrarme ni de pensar en otra cosa. No había quien me convenciese de que no había sido su intención. Con la ayuda de la abuela, de Jase, Laf, Tara y Amelia, y, por supuesto, de Alcide que se convirtió en mi paño de lágrimas y una bendición durante la primera semana después de Bill, pude salir adelante.

La vida se me había echado encima, me había pasado días batallando con ella e intentando que todo volviese a revestir cierta normalidad. Jase se instaló en casa porque según él, esa casa necesitaba un hombre y hasta que no me buscase otro mejor, alguien tendría que ocuparse de arreglar las cosas, cortar el césped y demás tareas propias de su sexo, como hacer barbacoas y beber cerveza. Se lo agradecí infinitamente, porque sabía que lo hacía porque me daba pánico estar sola en la casa.

Tardé dos semanas en poder poner algo de orden y pensar en mi futuro, en Eric. Le había echado de menos cada segundo de cada día pero no podía arrastrarle a mis problemas. No quería correr el riesgo de que pensara que la vida con nosotras no iba a ser más que una sucesión de contratiempos. Le pedí a Laf que me ayudara, reservar mesa en Loki era una locura y no quería hacerlo a través de Alcide, no sería una sorpresa. No sabía cuando le pedí a mi amigo que reservara mesa a través de su bufete, que la sorpresa me la iba a llevar yo. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre adorable que quería compartir su vida con esta mujer y su hija? ¿Sólo habían sido palabras? ¿Estaba con esa? Me quedé en la mesa sola, viendo como se iban y se sentaban en un reservado, parecían discutir y al poco ella se levantó y se fue. "Jódete, cabrón", pensé, "tampoco te la vas a tirar a ella". Se levantó después de hablar con el camarero y se fue. En cuanto llegó Lafayette y me vio la cara supo que algo había ido terriblemente mal, y nos fuimos. Volví a la oficina aunque Laf se negaba a dejarme. Alcide nos vio entrar y vino a ver qué pasaba. Cuando se lo conté se levantó y se fue, nunca le había visto tan enfadado. Quería que fuese a decirle cuatro cosas a ese cabrón que me había tratado como si no fuese más que otra de sus putas, quería que le hiciese daño. No me importaba.

Había pasado algo más de una hora y estaba deseando de que fuese hora de irme. Llamé a Jase y le dije que iría un poco más tarde, iba a esperar a que se fuesen todos, porque no quería salir y que me vieran. Estaba pensando en cómo mi vida se había ido a la mierda sin saber cómo, cuando entró. Casi no le vi de lo rápido que lo hizo. Había oído la algarabía fuera y levanté los ojos justo a tiempo para verle entrar como un rayo en mi despacho. Cerró de un portazo y en dos zancadas se plantó delante de mi mesa.

_ ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? – me gritó- ¿No puedes levantar el teléfono para decirme que está pasando pero sí puedes ir corriendo a llorarle a tu jefe que, curiosamente, es mi amigo? – sus preciosos ojos azules llameaban-. Te dije que te quería, te confesé que quería pasar mi vida contigo y que fuésemos una familia, ¿qué más debía hacer? ¿Tatuarme tu nombre en el pecho? Te dije que te tocaba mover a ti, ¿por qué coño mueves tan lentamente? ¿Debía suponer que estabas haciendo algo o que, de nuevo, me habías rechazado? Con la experiencia previa, lo normal era pensar que eras una cobarde y que habías vuelto a tu zona de confort...

Alcide entró en el despacho y también dio un portazo. Los dos se miraron desafiándose.

_ Cuidado con lo que haces, Northman, no tengo ganas de llamar a seguridad y acabar echándote. Eres mi amigo y me gustaría que siguieses siéndolo, pero no te voy a dejar hacerle más daño a Sookie.

_ ¿Más daño? ¡¿Más daño? ! – rugió- Bueno, sí, claro, a mí se me puede joder, figurada y literalmente, todo lo que se quiera pero a ella _se le hace daño_...

_ ¡No te permito que le levantes la voz, ya vale! – le gritó Alcide.

_ ¡Sí, ya vale! – intervine o, mejor dicho, grité yo también para atraer su atención- ¡Dejad de hablar como si no estuviese aquí!

_ Lo siento, Sook – se disculpó Alcide mientras Eric me mantenía la mirada con ojos llenos de ira.

_ No lo sientas, Al, muchas gracias por querer ayudarme – le sonreí débilmente-. Ya sigo yo – le señalé la puerta-, si no te importa dejarnos solos...

Alcide se fue con reticencia. Miró una vez más a Eric y luego volvió a mirarme a mi antes de asentir y consentir con mi petición.

_ Llámame si este idiota se pone imposible – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse-. Estaré fuera.

Salió y Eric y yo nos quedamos mirándonos unos instantes. Tenía ganas de gritarle, de decirle de todo, de hacerle el mismo daño que él a mí.

_ Vaya, por fin solos, _cariño_ – fue lo que, por fin, dije. Hizo amago de interrumpirme pero le corté-. No, cielo, ahora me vas a escuchar. Pobrecito él, ¿la mujer mala te ha hecho daño? ¿No te ha llamado y tú te morías de ganas? – me mofé de él con ira-. ¡A ver si creces, los demás también tenemos una vida y resulta que no siempre es fácil vivirla! ¿No te ha dado el cerebro para pensar que podría estar teniendo problemas? Pues, ¡eh, sorpresa!, los he tenido.

_ ¿Sabes de ese invento maravilloso que se llama teléfono?

_ Sé casi tanto como tú sobre ese invento maravilloso. Sé que funciona en las dos direcciones.

_ No te pongas chula conmigo, ahora, ¿vale, rubia? Si hubieses querido me podrías haber llamado y haberme dicho, "Eric, ahora no voy a poder verte, no hasta que no solucione unos problemas" – me espetó, vale, ahí tenía razón pero no estaba por la labor de dársela-. Lo hubiese entendido y habría hecho lo imposible por ayudarte.

_ ¿Y si yo no quería tu ayuda? – grité-. ¿Y si no quería ser una carga para ti?

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no hubiese sido capaz de entenderlo o sobrellevarlo? ¡¿Tan imbécil me crees? !

_ ¿De verdad quieres que te conteste a eso ahora mismo? – me paré delante de él con los brazos en jarras y los ojos llameando tanto como los suyos.

Si no hubiera estado tan enfadada con él, me habría tirado a su cuello y le habría comido la boca, pero en esos momentos no era mi persona favorita, y, a tenor de su mirada, yo tampoco era la suya.

_ Sí, me muero de ganas porque me llames lo que yo me he estado llamando la última semana...

_ ¿Te has estado llamando cabrón? Porque eso es lo que has sido para mí hoy.

_ ¿Y qué esperabas? – abrió los brazos abarcando medio despacho-. Te dije que quería estar contigo y te dí mi tarjeta para que fueses tú quien decidiera. Me pareció bastante obvio que no me querías junto a ti.

_ No era así.

_ ¿Y desde cuándo resulta que yo leo la mente? – volvió a clavar su ojos en los míos.

_ No lo sé, Eric, quizá te he atribuido cualidades que no te corresponden porque te veía con buenos ojos, porque quería que la persona que amaba las tuviese – mi tono empezaba a ser chillón ya.

Dio un paso hacia mí y su mirada se suavizó.

_ ¿La persona que amabas...? ¿Pasado?

_ No soy muy fan tuya en este momento...

_ Yo tampoco lo soy tuyo, ahora mismo...

_ Además, ya tienes una amante – di un pasito hacia él.

_ Es curioso que digas eso – me apartó un mechón de los ojos-, no, no tengo ninguna. ¿Por qué? ¿Te postulas para el puesto o a tu marido no le gustaría?

_ Es curioso que digas eso – levanté la cara- no creo que le importe porque, no, no tengo marido, ya no. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que me postule?

_ ¿Eso es lo que has estado haciendo estas dos semanas? – asentí levemente.

_ ¿Quiero saber lo que has estado haciendo tú? – negó con un movimiento suave.

Nos encontramos a medio camino, que, en realidad, eran dos centímetros, y nuestras bocas se dieron la bienvenida que nuestra cabezonería no nos había permitido darnos antes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Una vez más, mil gracias a Charlaine Harris por sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>15.<strong>

Cuando Alcide se me echó encima acusándome de haberla rechazado, comencé a echar humo. No podía ser que le hubiese ido llorando a su jefe que, casualmente, era mi amigo, ah, no, no podía haber hecho eso. Quiso decirme algo más, pero no se permití, ya estaba harto, se iba a enterar, ahora sabía donde encontrarla e iba a empezar por su oficina, y si tenía que ir a su pueblucho, iría.

_ No – le paré-. No es contigo con quien tengo que hablar lo mismo que no es a ti a quien tiene que quejarse. Si tiene algo que decir, que tenga el valor de decírmelo.

Abrí la puerta y salí sin decirle ni adiós. En cuanto me subí al coche me paré unos segundos para respirar. No podía creerme lo que había hecho, estaba tan cabreado que mejor me serenaba antes de verla porque no tenía el mejor de los ánimos. Por suerte, el tráfico a esas horas en lento y me pude calmar algo por el camino. Llegué a la oficina y pregunté por ella y me lo indicaron, en ese momento entró Alcide detrás llamándome desde la puerta. No le presté atención ni a él ni a la rubia de bote que se me puso en medio. Entré en la oficina y cerré de un portazo. Creí que me había calmado, pero verla con expresión de cordero degollado me volvió a sacar de mí. Alcide entró detrás de mí amenazándome con llamar a seguridad pero ella le pidió que nos dejara solos. Durante los siguientes minutos nos gritamos, nos declaramos nuestra mutua antipatía en ese momento mientras yo intentaba que no se me notase por debajo de toda la bronca que le tenía que lo único que me apetecía era abrazarla. Cosa que, evidentemente, acabé haciendo. Mi ego herido no me había permitido pensar en la posibilidad de que ella estuviese pasando un mal momento, que no hubiese podido por alguna razón llamarme. Yo la hubiese llamado, sin pensármelo, aunque hubiese sido para decirle que no podría verla, pero no la hubiese dejado pensando que no la quería, que no la deseaba, que todo lo que le había dicho sólo eran palabras vacías para tirármela, no tenía que darme explicaciones a porqué me molestaba tanto pensar que me había estado utilizando para el sexo. Eso sólo pasa cuando quieres al otro y el dolor por el rechazo es aún mayor. Cuando dijo que quizá me había atribuido cualidades que no me correspondían porque quería que la persona que amaba las tuviese, dejé de respirar, ¿por qué me peleaba con la mujer que quería que me quisiera tan desesperadamente? Era el momento de echar marcha atrás y dejar a un lado mi ego, su cabezonería, todo, y acabar con los escasos centímetros que aún nos separaban.

Su boca encontró la mía y ya no supe más, mis manos encontraron su pelo y las suyas mi espalda. Empezó como un beso suave, dulce, de reconocimiento, pidiéndonos perdón entre besos, lamentándonos por nuestra estupidez, susurrando palabras de amor y de deseo, riéndonos por lo tontos que éramos y los malentendidos que nuestra falta de comunicación nos regalaba, pero sólo fueron unos minutos, nos deseábamos demasiado para que esa lentitud y esa rendición durase. Poco a poco fuimos entrando en ebullición y, de repente, había demasiada tela entre los dos. Me tuve que contener para no saltar los botones de su blusa para poder llegar a su generoso pecho, y mi jersey estaba empezando a molestarme más que a ella que ya estaba peleando para deshacerse de él. Cuando se cansó porque no quería despegar su boca de la mía buscó más abajo, su mano pequeña se amoldó a mí sobre el pantalón. Gemí en su boca, ¿lo íbamos a hacer en su oficina, con todo el mundo al otro lado de la puerta, pendientes de lo que pasaba a este lado de la misma? Había que joderse, estaba pensando en su reputación mientras mi lengua jugueteaba con la suya y mis manos se iban a perder entre sus piernas.

_ Coge tu abrigo, nos vamos a mi casa... – jadeé contra su boca. Asintió sin aliento y fue a recoger sus cosas.

Me puse la chaqueta y me ajusté el pantalón. Esto de andar continuamente empalmado con nada que me rozase o sin necesidad de que lo hiciera, a quién pretendía engañar, tal era su efecto sobre mí, iba a ser un problema porque no siempre íbamos a poder disponer de un lugar en el que desahogarnos. Salimos al silencio sepulcral de la oficina. Alcide nos miró extrañado y levantó una ceja, negando suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa y nos acompañó hasta el ascensor.

_ Me tenéis muy harto – se rió mientras se cerraba la puerta y nosotros no podíamos dejar las manos lejos del otro.

En unos minutos estábamos en mi casa, gracias a los dioses del tráfico, y uno sobre el otro. Conseguimos llegar a la cama porque esa vez quería que fuese diferente, quería demostrarle lo que la quería en un lugar apropiado, no era que la mesa de mi despacho o cualquier otra superficie vertical u horizontal sobre la que lo hubiésemos hecho no lo fuese, pero quería tratarla como lo que ya era en mi cabeza, mi mujer.

Durante los siguientes minutos adoré su cuerpo, que era mío, besé sus pechos, chupé y lamí toda porción de piel que fue quedando expuesta. Me complací en darle placer con mi boca y mis manos, preparándola, o mejor, preparándome a mí mismo para entrar en ella. Cuando lo hice mirándola a los ojos, no me lo podía creer, con Sookie siempre era mejor que la última vez, me moví lentamente, susurrándole palabras de amor y cuando lo demandó, lo hice rápido y más salvajemente, diciéndole todas las obscenidades que quiso. Esa era mi Sookie, la mujer dulce y la salvaje, la que quería que la follara sin compasión lo mismo que le hiciera el amor. Y eso era lo que yo quería hacer el resto de mi vida.

Su preciosa cara se contrajo de placer mientras su orgasmo espoleaba el mío, y me pareció la visión más hermosa que había tenido nunca. Qué asco me daba, nunca me había enamorado así de nadie, ni siquiera de Dawn. Nos quedamos recuperando el aliento abrazados, un amasijo de miembros entrelazados, más bien, pero por mí, perfecto, estar enredado en ella era lo que yo más deseaba.

_ Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto... – susurró al fin contra mi cuello, sin proponerse excitarme otra vez pero consiguiéndolo. No era su culpa que yo la deseara tanto.

_ ¿Tenemos que dejar de acostarnos? No me digas eso, por Dios – me reí estrechándola contra mí.

_ Sabes de lo que te hablo – se separó un poco de mí y me dio un manotazo en el brazo.

_ ¿Lo sé? – sonreí seductor, no estaba seguro de si quería hablar o seguir haciéndolo memorable-. Lo que yo sé es que quiero que estés siempre así, aquí, conmigo... – me echó una mirada enfurruñada por estar desviando la conversación. Suspiré, bien, de acuerdo, tocaba hablar-. Pero tienes razón, tenemos que comunicarnos mejor, no podemos pasarnos el tiempo enfadados y luego follándonos... Aunque, bien pensado, tampoco ha estado tan mal – mi mano recorrió su espalda hasta su culo y lo estrujó.

_ ¡Eric...! – me regañó-. Esto es serio. Han sido unos días muy duros...

_ ¿Me lo vas a contar? – me puse serio- Me gustaría que cuando te pasara algo pensaras en mí, me hubiese gustado poder ayudarte, estar ahí para ti, aunque sólo fuese para abrazarte y darte ánimos.

_ Lo siento... – su voz sonó avergonzada y arrepentida- No lo pensé, en serio, estaba tan sobrepasada por lo que me estaba pasando que no quise ser una molestia.

_ No lo eres, te dije que te quería en mi vida, eso no quería decir que te quisiera sólo para la parte buena y divertida.

_ Pero no podía arrastrarte, no quería ser un quebradero de cabeza... No quería que te arrepintieses de haberte fijado en una mujer que tiene problemas y familia.

_ Todos tenemos problemas, Sookie...

_ No lo entiendes, Eric, mi mayor preocupación siempre fue que no aceptaras mi vida. Dejé de verte por eso. Soy madre y eso es lo primero para mí, te quería pero no podía exponer a mi hija así. No podía exponerme _yo_ así, no podía hundirme, ¿qué hubiese sido de ella entonces?

_ Nunca me lo dijiste, no me diste opción a decirte que te quería con todo lo que vinieses. No esperaba que fuese una niña, no me malinterpretes, no me importa, si es tuya, la querré igual, y ten cuidado que no me robe el corazón más que tú, una pequeña Sookie a la que consentir... – me reí-. Nos hubiésemos ahorrado tanta pena y tanto sufrimiento si hubieses sido valiente, pero no importa, ahora estás aquí y quiero que me prometas que esta vez lo vas a intentar, vas a ser fuerte y te vas a enfrentar a lo que te separa de mí.

_ Lo he hecho... – la miré sorprendido, no lo esperaba, pensaba que tendría que espolearla un poco- He dejado a Bill.

La cara se me debió iluminar porque le arranqué una pequeña sonrisa y acarició mi mejilla. Ahora había esperanza. Mi cabeza comenzó a trazar planes, calculando las posibilidades que el hecho de que fuera libre nos ofertaba.

_ Eso es genial, amor, podemos estar juntos sin tener que cuidarnos ni darnos sólo unas horas sueltas. ¿Te sientes bien con tu decisión? Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir... – besé su frente y sonreí-, ninguna de las dos. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Bill?

_ No se lo esperaba, pensaba que pasaría por alto que se estuviese follando otra vez a Lorena – mentalmente me hice el apunte de mandar flores a la señora Krasiki, cuando la vi supe que me ayudaría con esto aunque fuese indirectamente y de forma involuntaria.

_ ¿Te ha puesto impedimentos?

_ Bueno, él jura y perjura que no, pero creo que intentó llevarse a Jess – su voz llena de temor me enfadó, quería protegerla y hacer que se sintiera segura por encima de todo-. He estado alerta y temiendo que mi mayor miedo se cumpliera los últimos días...

_ Por eso no llamaste – me dije para mí, sintiéndome avergonzado por cómo la había tratado. Era un capullo. La miré y lo vi claro-. ¿Tienes un buen abogado? Pagaremos al mejor, le quiero lejos de vosotras..., no vamos a darle la opción de que pueda hacer algo contra ti usando a la niña.

Se abrazó a mí y me besó, sus besos húmedos y salados por las lágrimas que recorrían su cara. Se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y su boca invadió la mía tomando posesión de mi lengua. No dijimos nada, las palabras estaban de más, sobrevaloradas. Ella necesitaba la reafirmación que mi cuerpo podía darle y yo la gratitud y el amor que sus caricias escondían, y que se fueron haciendo más intensas poco a poco, me llevó a su entrada y me hizo suyo, más aún de lo que ya era. Comenzó a moverse sobre mí con calma y premeditada lentitud, sin dejar de mirarme, sin dejar de tocarme, entraba y salía de ella sin querer ni respirar para no romper la magia de esa comunión entre nuestros cuerpos. Me levanté cuando no pude soportar más la distancia entre su piel y la mía pese a estar todo lo dentro que se podía el uno del otro, y me abracé a su cuerpo, besé su boca, su cuello, mordisqueé sus pechos y los lamí con reverencia. Sus caderas se movían cada vez más frenéticamente contra mí, buscando una mayor fricción. Mi mano acabó de proporcionársela y en cuestión de segundo se corrió gritando mi nombre. No necesité mucho más, caímos en la cama uno sobre el otro, abrazados y moviéndonos todavía para prolongar nuestros orgasmos.

_ Te quiero... – murmuré contra su pelo sin poder dejar de empujar dentro de ella. Se quedó rígida unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos y luego se relajó en mis brazos y besó mi cuello.

_ Gracias – murmuró-.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Por quererme, porque yo también te quiero a ti.

¡Sí! ¡Por fin!, si no hubiese pensado que quedaría ridículo habría hecho algún gesto completamente inmaduro acompañado de un baile feliz, también contaba que me hubiese tenido que mover de donde estaba y eso sí que no. Permanecimos unos minutos en silencio, abrazados, disfrutando de nuestra proximidad, cuando no me pude reprimir más y acabé soltando lo que llevaba rondándome por la cabeza desde hacía bastante rato.

_ Quiero que la traigas aquí – dije sin darle más vueltas-. Pasad unos días conmigo... Quiero que me conozca y que se acostumbre a mí y a esta casa, quiero teneros donde puede protegeros y amaros – hizo amago de responder-. No, prométeme que te lo vas a pensar. Sé que es pronto, que pese a todo lo que nos hemos hecho, ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita, no quiero que nos precipitemos y joder lo que tenemos por impaciente, pero me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte que soy bueno para vosotras. Piénsatelo, ¿lo harás?


	16. Chapter 16

**Una vez más, mil gracias a Charlaine Harris por sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>16.<strong>

Por primera vez habíamos tenido sexo de reconciliación, no era que no nos hubiésemos follado antes en circunstancias semejantes, de enfado y frustración, pero esta vez, fue diferente. Nos hicimos el amor para pedirnos perdón por toda la estupidez que nos había llevado a pelearnos, y lo hicimos porque Eric tuvo la lucidez de recordar dónde estábamos, que si por mí hubiese sido, habríamos acabado en mi mesa, en uno de los sillones, contra la pared o sobre la moqueta de mi despacho.

Por primera vez hablamos de nosotros, nos comunicamos, nos contamos nuestros temores y lo que había pasado los días previos. Escucharle decir que iba a querer y consentir a mi hija, que nos quería proteger, con la vehemencia que lo hizo, era un placer adicional, tanto que la única manera de la que supe demostrárselo fue con mi cuerpo.

Por primera vez nos confesamos que nos queríamos. Qué diferente hubiese sido todo sin meses atrás hubiese sido lo suficientemente valiente para contarle de mi vida y de mi hija, y, después de ver su reacción, enfrentarme a todo...

Lo que no esperaba es que diese ese paso adelante, que me pidiera que nos quedásemos con él, donde nos pudiese proteger y amar, para demostrarme que era bueno para nosotras, literalmente. No pude reaccionar, me derretí. Me dejó sin habla y con las lágrimas agolpándose en mis ojos de lo que sus palabras me produjeron. Su mirada era tan limpia y sincera que no me cupo ninguna duda de la sinceridad de sus palabras. Mi expresión le debió confundir un poco.

_ Sé que es precipitado, pero ya hemos perdido muchos meses. Me gustaría formar parte de vuestra vida, Sookie, quiero todo lo que te dije, no me voy a mover de aquí. Esperaré lo que haga falta, pero dame la oportunidad de empezar a quereros ya – esperó mi respuesta y sus ojos comenzaron a mostrar su nerviosismo y preocupación por mi reacción, o, en este caso, mi falta de ella.

_ No sé qué decir, Eric...

_ ¿Te parece mal? – era tan adorable cuando el hombre hermoso y poderoso se mostraba inseguro- Quiero decir, no pensarás que me he pasado, ¿verdad?

No lo pude evitar más y sonreí acariciando su mejilla.

_ Te quiero aún más por tus palabras... – le besé con suavidad- Ahora toca levantarse de esta cama y volver a casa.

_ Te llevo.

_ No hace falta... – balbucí.

_ No es una sugerencia, es un hecho, te llevo – me miró a los ojos con determinación. Me palmeó el culo y sonrió-. Arriba, una ducha rápida y a casita – me quedé quieta sin poder apartar los ojos de él-. Vamos – me urgió-. Tenemos que irnos y si te entretienes – bajó la voz y sonrió dejándome sin aliento-, no podremos jugar en la ducha...

_ Primero tengo que llamar a mi hermano, está con él y decirle que iré un poco más tarde... – se giró rápidamente y me pasó el teléfono que había en su mesita y me apremió con la mirada.

Se levantó para darme un poco de intimidad y llamé. Le expliqué a Jason, sin entrar en detalles, que estaba con Eric y que en algo más de una hora estaría allí. Podía notar la sonrisa de mi hermano a través del teléfono, mientras me decía que me tomara mi tiempo, que teníamos mucho de lo que "hablar", a ver si por esas me relajaba. Supongo que él también debió notar mi sonrojo porque cambió de conversación y me dijo que iba a encargar una pizza para comer con Jess, que ya se comería las verduras conmigo, que para eso era su tío favorito. Debería haberle recordado que era su único tío, pero era verdad, si hubiese tenido cien, sería su favorito igualmente. Colgué y me dirigí al baño donde me esperaba Eric con todo preparado.

_ Después de usted, señorita Stackhouse – se inclinó a mi paso y me sujetó la puerta de cristal de la ducha.

_ Gracias, señor Northman – sonreí con coquetería.

Nos duchamos entre risas, caricias y besos. Nos volvimos a duchar después de hacerlo contra los azulejos de la pared, con premura y mucho, mucho deseo. Podría estar así el resto de mi vida, en los brazos de este hombre que me hacía gozar tanto como me hacía feliz.

Conseguimos salir del baño y vestirnos, toda una proeza porque cuando estaba con él me estorbaba toda la ropa que separaba su piel de la mía. Volví a pedirle que me llevara a la oficina, que necesitaría el coche al día siguiente y entonces me di cuenta de lo que quería.

_ Te quieres quedar – murmuré sorprendida más por no haberme dado cuenta que por lo que quería.

_ Quiero conocer a tu hija y a tu hermano – se encogió de hombros con sencillez-, no me importa dormir en el sofá si es lo que quieres por respeto a la niña, pero voy a hacerlo. Y mañana, cuando la dejemos en el colegio, volveremos.

_ ¿No tienes que ir al club? – el tono me salió más áspero de lo que quería. El simple hecho de que estuviese allí a la vista y la disposición de cualquiera me ponía enferma. Era mío.

Le vi sonreír satisfecho mientras prestaba atención al tráfico de la autopista.

_ Ya no suelo ir a Asgård, sólo ocasionalmente y las mantengo a raya, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Ahora tengo una vida diurna, me ocupo exclusivamente de Loki – se volvió a mirarme rápidamente y su sonrisa iluminó el coche-. He estado haciendo mis deberes y adaptando mi vida a la de mi novia y su hija...

Me encontré sonriendo en la penumbra del atardecer como una tonta porque me había llamado su novia. Sentí su mano sobre la mía y me volví para mirarle. Seguía con los ojos fijos en la carretera y la sonrisa que no le abandonaba, y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos y se los llevó a los labios para besarlos. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar de lo feliz que me hacía, quería gritar por lo estúpida que había sido, quería pedirle que parara en la primera zona de descanso que encontrara y saltarle encima, pero ya estábamos cerca de Bon Temps y ya habría tiempo esa noche. Ahora tenía novio...

Tomó la salida y, siguiendo mis indicaciones, en cinco minutos más estábamos en la casa de Jason. Nos dirigimos de la mano a la puerta. Cuando Jason salió nos miró sorprendido, no esperaba verle a él. Se estiró y se puso en plan hombre de la familia, quizá queriendo impresionar a un hombre que le sacaba casi una cabeza. Me reí, buena suerte con eso, hermanito.

_ Soy Jason, el hermano de Sookie – dijo con voz firme y un poco amenazante.

_ Eric Northman – le respondió con la misma seriedad-, es un placer conocerte, por fin.

_ Yo también, espero que ese sea un sentimiento que me dure, ni que decir tiene, que si le haces daño te las vas a tener que ver conmigo y no te confíes con mi tamaño... – levantó las cejas para enfatizar sus palabras.

_ Por supuesto, no esperaría menos de ti. Supongo que podremos comprobar eso del tamaño en otro momento y bajo circunstancias menos dramáticas, porque no va a haber ocasión de hacerlo por esa razón, quiero a tu hermana.

_ ¡Tío Jase! – se oyó a Jess gritar desde la cocina- ¡No encuentro el chocolate!

_ ¡Jason! – le regañé- La pizza pase pero, ¿chocolate?

_ ¡Mami! – gritó y vino corriendo hasta donde estábamos, tirándose a mis brazos- ¡Ya estás aquí!

_ Hola, tesoro, ¿cómo está mi amorcito? – me reí busqueándola.

_ Bien, ¡el tío Jase y yo hemos comido pizza! – estaba encantada de haberlo hecho un día entre semana, sabía que tocaba comida sana los días de colegio. Miró a Eric con los ojos muy abiertos, impresionada por su tamaño y se escondió en mi hombro-. ¿Quién es este hombre, mami? – me cuchicheó al oído.

_ Es Eric – nuestros ojos se encontraron y nos sonreímos.

_ Yo soy Jess – dijo con un hilo de voz-. ¿Cómo estás?

Eric reprimió una risa por los modales de mi hija y le tendió la mano, Jess se la estrechó y su manecita se perdió entre la de Eric, y él se inclinó para saludarla llevándosela a los labios.

_ Muy bien, Jess, estoy encantado de conocerte, eres mucho más guapa de lo que pensé – Jess soltó una risita.

_ Ah, gracias, y tú muy alto – dijo con rimbombancia, convencida de que le hacía un cumplido.

_ Sí, es verdad – se rió-, gracias por notarlo.

_ Venga, cariño – la puse en el suelo-, recoge tus cosas que nos vamos a casa – entró corriendo y en un santiamén estaba con nosotros otra vez, al lado de Eric, mirando desde abajo con admiración-. Vamos, despídete de Jason.

Se colgó al cuello de mi hermano y le besó y le dijo algo al oído. Jason se rió y le respondió igual, Eric y yo nos miramos extrañados pero la sonrisa que mi novio, qué bien sonaba, tenía en los labios se me contagió. Mientras seguían con su conversación fui a la camioneta de Jason y saqué la silla infantil para ponerla en el coche de Eric. Cuando me volví me quedé helada, Jess iba de la mano de Eric hacia el coche. Jason se me acercó y me abrazó sonriendo contra mi sien.

_ Me alegro tanto por ti. Parece un tío estupendo...

_ ¡Mamá! – me llamó Jess.

_ Vamos – me dejó ir Jase-, tu familia te espera...

Besé a mi hermano y me fui hacia ellos, Eric abrió la puerta de atrás para colocar la silla. Jess nos miraba pensativa y extrañada por lo que hacíamos.

_ ¿Y tú coche, mami? – dijo al fin.

_ Está en la oficina, cielo – me limité a decir.

_ ¿Por eso te ha traído Eric? – me miró como encontrando sentido a lo que pasaba y se sentó en su silla.

_ Sí, y se va a quedar con nosotras para llevarme mañana, ¿te parece bien?

_ ¿No vive cerca? – prosiguió su interrogatorio camino de casa.

_ No, vivo en Shreveport – intervino Eric-, ¿quieres venir un día a mi casa con tu mamá?

_ ¿A hacerte una visita? – se interesó.

_ Y a quedarte a dormir, podríamos ir al zoo o al parque de atracciones por la mañana, a Caddo – me miró sonriéndome con complicidad-, ¿te gustaría visitar el lago?

_ ¿Sabes pescar?

_ Sí, ¿y tú?

_ El tío Jase me está enseñando pero es un poco aburrido si no me cuenta historias, ¿sabes historias divertidas?

_ Algunas, sí – se rió.

_ ¿Me contarás alguna esta noche para dormir? – los dos me miraron esperando mi autorización pero yo estaba tan sorprendida con el intercambio que no me di ni cuenta- Mamá... – me llamó la atención-, ¿puede?

_ Sí, ¿puedo...? – sonrió expectante, deseoso de poder hacerlo. Tuve que reprimir una carcajada, si esos dos hacían frente común, iban a poder conmigo, lo veía venir.

_ Pero una rápida, que es tarde y mañana hay que levantarse pronto.

_ ¡Bien! – lo celebró Jess- ¿Y mañana me puede llevar al cole?

Paró el coche y salí para quitarle el cinturón de seguridad.

_ ¿No quieres ir con Violet como todos los días? – Eric salió del coche y vino hacia nosotras.

_ No, quiero que él me lleve – se volvió a Eric para que le ayudara a presionarme y se cogió de su mano.

_ ¿Por qué quieres que te lleve Eric, si puede saberse? – me interesé mientras abría la puerta.

_ Porque quiero que Lizzy vea que el amigo de mi madre es mucho mejor que el de la suya.

Entró y nos dejó a los dos en la puerta, con la boca abierta. Eric soltó una carcajada y pasó tirando de mí que me había quedado petrificada en el sitio. Me cogió por la cintura y se acercó a mi oído.

_ Me encanta tu hija, que lo sepas, tiene todas las papeletas para convertirse en mi ojito derecho – murmuró riéndose aún.

La cotidianidad y la comodidad con la trascurrió el resto de la noche, no dejó de asombrarme cada minuto que pasaba. Bañé a Jess rápido y la dejé viendo los dibujos pero ella había descubierto a Eric y quería estar donde él, con la ayuda de los dos preparé nuestra cena, se nos fue todo el tiempo riéndonos y hablando de todo. Me sorprendía lo bien que interaccionaban los dos, como si se conocieran desde siempre. Ella consiguió su historia divertida de cuando era un niño en Estocolmo e hizo mil preguntas sobre todo. Oírle hablar de su vida era un placer, tenía un don con las palabras y nos metía en las historias que contaba. Me sentí triste por no haber podido formar parte de sus recuerdos desde mucho antes, quería ser la mujer que hubiese ocupado su mente, la que hubiese curado sus heridas, la que le hubiese dado todo lo que era, todo lo que sería. Dejamos a Jess viendo la tele mientras cenábamos y cuando terminamos, volvimos al salón donde Bob Esponja hacía de las suyas en Fondo de Bikini. Jess se había quedado dormida en el sofá y me dispuse a cogerla para llevarla a la cama, Eric me detuvo y la cogió él. Un ¿dónde? se dibujó en su labios para no despertarla y yo le guié hasta la planta superior y su dormitorio. La dejó con delicadeza sobre su camita y la tapó con cuidado. Jess entreabrió los ojos y murmuró que quería su cuento con voz somnolienta, Eric se rió bajito y le dijo que mañana tendría su cuento. Jess le tendió los brazos demandando su beso de buenas noches y durante un segundo Eric se quedó quieto por la sorpresa, se inclinó y besó su frente.

Suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios, había pasado la prueba que yo más temía. Se volvió para mirarme y me guiñó un ojo. Besé a mi hija y cuando salimos de la habitación, me aprisionó contra la pared.

_ ¿Tú también quieres tu beso de buenas noches...? – susurró erizándome el vello. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y los besó con suavidad y dulzura. Se separó de mí y se volvió sonriendo.

_ ¡Eh! – me quejé-, ¿a dónde vas?

_ A fregar los platos de la cena – se rió escaleras abajo.

Corrí tras él con la sonrisa tonta colgando de mis labios. Le seguí hasta la cocina y entre los dos lo recogimos todo. Después, nos sentamos en el salón, diría que estábamos viendo la película del canal de cine clásico, pero ni siquiera sabría decir cuál era, su mano trazaba círculos en mi espalda y sus dedos hábiles buscaban mi piel con cierta premura y desesperación. Nos acomodamos más en el sofá y comenzamos a besarnos, con tranquilidad, lánguidamente, sonriendo entre besos, diciéndonos tonterías y sonriendo aún más. Así nos dieron las once. Me separé de él y sonreí con timidez.

_ Es tarde, mañana hay que levantarse temprano – se mordió suavemente el labio inferior sin querer hacer patente su frustración.

_ Sí, lo es... – afirmó sin querer soltarme.

Me hizo gracia su actitud, sólo necesité un segundo para decidirme. Me levanté y le tendí la mano y se la quedó mirando maravillado, como sin saber qué hacer con ella.

_ Vamos a la cama...

Me cogió la mano en silencio y se dejó guiar hasta mi dormitorio. Le di un cepillo nuevo y nos lavamos los dientes sonriendo, nos preparamos para irnos a la cama, nos desnudamos en silencio, él se quedó con sus boxer y su camiseta y yo me puse mi camisola, tomamos posesión de nuestros lados y nos miramos y nos besamos una última vez. Nos acomodamos el uno contra el otro y nos dispusimos a dormir.

La mejor noche en meses, desde aquella vez en el lago...


	17. Chapter 17

**Una vez más, mil gracias a Charlaine Harris por sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>17.<strong>

Nunca había estado más nervioso en mi vida. Superar la prueba de la niña era primordial si quería que mi relación con Sookie prosperara, que casi me adoptara, no sólo fue un alivio y una alegría, fue un placer porque resultó ser la niña más bonita y encantadora del mundo. Pasar la noche con ellas fue increíble, me integraron en su pequeña familia como si nunca hubiese estado en otro sitio. Preparamos la cena, nos reímos, nos contamos historias, comimos y cuando Jess se quedó dormida en el sofá viendo a Bob Esponja, la cogí en brazos para acostarla. Lo dicho, una familia.

Limpiar el desorden de la cena, sentarse a ver una película abrazados, besarnos lánguidamente en el sofá mientras esperábamos el momento de irnos a dormir, sólo era un plus. En realidad, tenía miedo de que me pidiese que me quedara en el sofá. Mi sitio estaba junto a ella, en su cama, pero lo hubiese entendido de haberlo hecho. Cuando se levantó y me dio la mano para que la acompañara a dormir, fui el capullo más feliz del mundo. Joder, lavarme los dientes con ella, desnudarnos para meternos en la cama, darnos un beso de buenas noches y acomodarnos abrazados, era algo nuevo para mí y la sensación que me produjo casi hizo que mi corazón estallara de gozo. El sueño nos venció enseguida y fue la mejor noche en meses plagados de noches en blanco o de pocas horas de sueño.

Nos despertó el jodido pitido de la alarma del móvil. ¿Las cinco y media?, pero, ¿qué coño...? Sookie se desperezó a mi lado, moviendo su culo contra mí. Esperaba que hubiese puesto la alarma a esa hora demencial porque tenía ganas de empezar bien el día, porque, si no estaba listo, acababa de ponerme y ahora quien se movía contra ella, era yo. Deslicé la mano por su cuerpo, acariciando lo que encontraba a mi paso desde su cuello. Me entretuve en sus pechos y se le escapó un gemido, cuando mis dedos se perdieron entre sus piernas soltó una risita.

_ Buenos días, amor – me reí en su oreja-, espero que este fuese tu plan, cariño, porque no hay manera de pararme ya... – se movió más contra mi mano y contra mi erección-. Lo tomo como un sí.

_ Buenos días, amante... – dijo en un suspiro mientras un gemido se escapaba de sus preciosos labios- ¿A qué esperas...? ¿Necesitas una invitación formal?

No, no la necesitaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me deshice de nuestra ropa interior y estaba dentro y moviéndome, no se fuese a arrepentir y, además, había oído quejarse a mis amigos padres las suficientes veces diciendo que había que aprovechar el momento por lo que pudiera pasar. Y yo lo hice, empecé a embestir dentro de ella desde atrás, besando su cuello y jugando con sus pechos y su clítoris, que despertarme junto a ella me había levantado cachondo y no sabía cuánto podría aguantarle. Por suerte, no hizo falta mucho, estábamos en la misma onda y tampoco tardó nada en correrse.

Hermosa manera de empezar un día, sí, señor.

_ Buenos días – repetí contra su pelo cuando recuperé el aliento y se volvió para mirarme y sonreírme.

_ Buenos días – se acercó y besó mis labios-, ¿has dormido bien?

_ ¿Estás de coña? No había dormido tan bien desde la noche que pasamos en Caddo... – la estreché contra mí, como si se me fuese a escapar y nos quedamos así unos minutos en silencio.

Al cabo del rato, levantó la vista hasta la mesita de noche y vio la hora, las seis y cinco, suspiró con resignación, habría que levantarse y empezar el día. Me preguntaba si tendríamos tiempo de jugar otro poco en la ducha antes de que saliésemos del dormitorio. No tardé mucho en obtener mi respuesta. Sí, hubo tiempo...

Faltaban unos minutos para las siete cuando se despertó Jess. Sookie la vistió y la preparó para el colegio, y en unos minutos estaban conmigo en la cocina. Los ojos de mis chicas se abrieron cuando vieron el desayuno, sí, ya lo había dicho, no era un chef, pero sabía preparar café, echarle leche a los cereales y hacer una macedonia. Parece ser que lo hice bien porque me gané dos besos, uno un poco pegajoso y otro que prometía mucho más...

Estábamos listos para irnos, cuando sonó un claxon, venían a recoger a Jess para ir al colegio. Nos miró con pena, seguía queriendo que yo la llevara. Sookie me miró preguntándome con la mirada.

_ Por mí bien, si no te importa que sepan de mí y lo que puedan decir..., a mí tampoco, no saben nada sobre nosotros.

_ Se van a enterar de todas formas, seguro que la señora Fortenberry ya ha encontrado la manera de averiguarlo y lo ha ido contando por ahí, además, ya me consideran una loca por haber dejado escapar a un marido como el mío..., quizá estaría bien que viesen por quién lo he dejado escapar – levantó la ceja sonriendo con malicia.

_ Pues, ¿a qué esperamos?

Salimos los tres de la mano y Sookie se fue a saludar a la mujer que esperaba en el coche con otra niña de la edad de Jess. Me miró y una sonrisa compresiva se dibujó en sus labios, se limitó a abrazar a Sookie, a acariciar el pelo de Jess y se fue diciéndonos adiós con la mano.

El tráfico, para ser un pueblo pequeño, era sorpredentemente lento en las proximidades del colegio, con lo que paramos relativamente lejos de la entrada. Me volví a Sookie y volví a preguntarle si estaba segura, me respondió con un beso y se volvió hacia su hija.

_ ¿Lo llevas todo? – preguntó- ¿el bocadillo y la fruta? – Jess asintió con una sonrisa- ¿El dibujo para la señora Snyder? – volvió a asentir-. Pues a la calle, sal por el otro lado – salí y le abrí la puerta- ¡Eh, mi beso! – se volvió y se abrazó a su madre-. Te quiero.

_ Te quiero, mami.

Salió y suspiró antes de mirar hacia arriba y encontrarse con mi sonrisa. Me agaché para ponerme a su altura.

_ ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

_ No lo sé – me confesó.

_ Bueno, ¿qué hace Lizzy con el amigo de su madre?

_ La lleva de la mano y la deja en la puerta.

_ Podemos superarlo – su carita se iluminó y me recordó mucho a la expresión de su madre.

Le tendí las manos invitándola a saltar sobre mí. La cogí cuando se me tiró y me levanté con ella izándola por encima de mi cabeza mientras se reía. La bajé y la llevé en brazos hasta la puerta, mientras hablábamos y nos reíamos. Con el rabillo del ojo podía ver que las madres y algunos padres de los otros niños no nos quitaban ojo. Bueno, esa era la idea, darle en las narices a Lizzy y a todo el pueblo con el _nuevo amigo_ de su madre. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, la puse delante de mí y me la llevé a la cara para besar su mejilla.

_ ¿Qué tal lo hemos hecho? – cuchicheé- ¿Se va a poner verde de envidia Lizzy? – soltó una risita y asintió colgándose a mi cuello.

_ ¿Me vas a recoger? – ahí me había pillado.

_ No lo sé, ¿quieres que lo haga? – era su sangre Stackhouse, seguro, me tenía ya en el bote- ¿No se enfadará el tío Jase con nosotros? – se quedó un momento dudando la respuesta-, bueno, yo le pregunto a tu madre y si ella me dice que puedo, lo haré, ¿qué te parece?

_ Vale – me dio un beso y la puse en el suelo. Corrió hacia sus amiguitas y se volvió para decirme adiós con la mano.

Me quedé allí, mirando, hasta que entró en el colegio, ignorando a las madres que me miraban con ojos abiertos y sin ningún disimulo. Volví al coche con una sonrisa en los labios y cuando entré Sookie tiró de mi solapa y me besó. Por si a sus vecinas no les había quedado claro todavía... Estaba a punto de mandarlo todo a la mierda y dar un espectáculo casi a las puertas de un colegio cuando me separé de su boca. La saboreé en mis labios con los ojos cerrados y suspiré.

_ Estoy por rogarte que volvamos a casa... – murmuré abriendo los ojos y ella se rió.

_ No me tientes que hoy tengo mucho trabajo y no creo que a Alcide le haga gracia que no vaya.

_ Supongo que habrá que posponerlo hasta la hora de comer – ronroneé recordando que en mi despacho había un sofá fantástico-. Por cierto, Jess quiere que la recoja, le he dicho que te preguntaría por si a Jason le molestaba – la miré con atención para saber si me confiaría a su hija a ese nivel.

_ Tengo que preguntarte esto, ¿quieres hacerlo por mí o porque te gusta mi hija?

_ Por las dos, lo hago por ti y porque ella me gusta...

_ No seas diplomático, no quiero que me des la respuesta políticamente correcta o la que creas que quiero oír.

_ Me gusta tu hija, creí que se me había notado. Es una niña preciosa y divertida, es inteligente y curiosa, es todo lo que le puedes pedir a un niño y más. Y, además, es tuya. ¿Necesito más razones para que me guste?

_ ¿Quieres recogerla? – insistió-. Yo llego casi dos horas después...

_ Claro que quiero recogerla – casi me indigné con su pregunta-. ¿Aún no has entendido que estoy en esto del todo? Te quiero en mi vida, eso incluye a Jess.

_ Sale a las tres.

_ Eres consciente de que esta noche también la voy a pasar en tu casa, ¿verdad?

_ Soy consciente de que vas a pasar todas las noches conmigo, en mi casa o en la tuya, porque no pienso dormir nunca más lejos de ti, ¿aún no has entendido que estoy en esto del todo? – me parafraseó para mi deleite.

Sonreí y puse el coche en marcha y nos fuimos a empezar nuestras mañanas. Durante el camino hablamos de naderías, de lo que íbamos a comer esa noche, de que Jess necesitaba ayuda con las matemáticas, de que los martes y los jueves, daba clases de ballet en la academia de la señorita Parson, que me querría engatusar y que le diese dulces, pero no lo haría bajo ningún concepto para ganármela. Lo demás lo dejaba a mi sentido común y apelaba a él para que me diese cuenta de, al menos, por ahora quién no tenía voz ni voto en las decisiones sobre su hija. Lo dijo tan seria que no se me ocurrió rechistar, tampoco es que fuese a hacerlo, me parecía lo más lógico. Llegamos a Shreveport y la dejé en el edificio de Herveaux e Hijos con un beso y a regañadientes, y me fui para Loki. Pam estaba allí esperando porque no me habían podido localizar.

_ ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? – me gritó enfadada y aliviada al cincuenta por ciento.

_ En Bon Temps, no lo he oído.

_ ¡¿En Bon Temps? ! – volvió a gritar- ¡No me jodas...! ¿Y no has podido llamarme entre polvo y polvo? ¡Me tenías preocupada, capullo!

_ Siento haberte preocupado, pero no creo que tenga que avisarte si me voy a la casa de Sookie a pasar la noche.

_ ¿Y el señor Compton qué opina?

_ El señor Compton ya es historia.

_ No me gusta.

_ No es a ti a quien le tiene que gustar.

_ No, pero soy quien luego recoge los pedazos... – suavizó la mirada- Ten cuidado, estaré vigilándola, que no se pase ni un pelo, que me la como.

_ Pam, no lo has entendido, estamos juntos. Por primera vez desde Dawn, tengo una novia, quiero que funcione y quiero que tú formes parte de nuestras vidas, eres parte fundamental de la mía...

_ Sabía que estabas enamorado pero no que estuvieses tan pillado, Northman – se sorprendió-. Aún así, si te hace daño, yo se lo haré a ella. No hace falta que se lo digas, ya lo haré yo...

_ Te quiero – besé su frente y la abracé-, pero si me jodes esta relación te vas a enterar.

_ Sí, sí, sí, estás muy seguro de ella, Eric, eso nunca es bueno, también lo estabas de Dawn – hizo una pequeña pausa-. Le concederé el beneficio de la duda, pero más le vale besar por donde pisas...

Mi día pasó volando. Con el papeleo y los proveedores, despachando con los empleados, yendo a mi casa para recoger ropa, mi portátil y algunas cosas más, y dándome prisa para terminarlo todo a tiempo para la una, que era lo hora a la que había quedado con Sookie. Con puntualidad británica, a la hora en punto alguien llamó a mi puerta y entró sonriendo. El camarero acababa de servir la comida justo en ese momento y comimos riéndonos y comentando cómo había sido nuestro día. El tiempo que nos sobró, lo dedicamos a meternos mano como unos adolescentes mientras nos besábamos en el sofá. A las dos se levantó para irse y me besó para despedirse y recordarme que a las cinco estaría en casa y dándome una lista de teléfonos útiles. Me pasé por la cocina para recoger la comida para esa noche y llamé a Pam para decirle que me iba a Bon Temps, que la llamaría desde allí para darle el teléfono de la casa también por si no podía contactar conmigo de otra manera. Hizo un comentario sarcástico acerca de la vagina mágica de mi novia pero lo ignoré, no quería decirle una bordería a Pam, era mi amiga y siempre lo sería.

Llegué a las tres menos diez a la puerta del colegio. Las mismas madres que me habían desnudado con la mirada por la mañana, lo hacían por la tarde. Suspiré y me dispuse a evitarlas mientras mi niña salía del colegio. A las tres y tres, Jess salió como una flecha del colegio. Aprovechando mi altura, me hice ver haciéndole señales y ella vino corriendo encantada hacia mí. Se me abrazó a las piernas con entusiasmo y yo me reí. La levanté como si fuese una muñequita y ella gritó de emoción porque iba a levantarla por encima de mi cabeza como por la mañana. Nos íbamos para el coche, con Jess encaramada a mi cuello cuando alguien gritó a nuestras espaldas.

_ ¡Deja a la niña en el suelo! – me giré sorprendido y allí estaba.

_ ¡Papá! – gritó Jess encantada.

_ Suelta a mi hija.

Joder, y ahora, ¿qué? Intenté serenarme porque por mucho que fuese su padre, no podía dejarle a la niña.

_ Bill – intenté suavizar el tono para no asustarla-, ¿qué tal todo?

_ Sabía que esa puta...

_ ¡Eh! – me puse serio pero intenté que mi voz no se alterara-, cuida tu lenguaje delante de la niña.

_ No me digas lo que puedo o no decir delante de mi hija, ¿quién coño eres tú? Sólo el que se tira a su madre.

_ No voy a volver a repetírtelo – no sé si estaba consiguiendo mantener la calma por el bien de Jess, pero si seguía insultando a Sookie era fácil que no lo hiciera-. No hables así delante de Jess, y menos refiriéndote a su madre.

_ Tiene que aprender lo que es.

_ También puede aprender lo que tú eres..., así que vamos a relajarnos mientras hago una llamada, ¿si?

_ Dame a mi hija.

_ Hasta tú entiendes que no puedo hacer eso – me saqué el teléfono del bolsillo y se lo di a Jess- ¿Me ayudas, cielo, y me lo sujetas?

_ ¡Qué chulo es! – los cogió con las dos manos y con cuidado- Papi, tú no me dejas cogerte el teléfono...

_ Porque se te puede caer, hija.

_ No, ¿ves? – lo agitó delante de la cara de su padre y casi se le cayó-. Uy, lo siento... – balbució mirándome.

_ No ha pasado nada, a ver, marca los números que yo te diga, vamos a llamar al tío Jase y a mamá, ¿vale?

Primero llamé a Jason y le expliqué, me dijo que no me moviera, que venía volando, y lo cumplió, estaba hablando con Sookie e intentando apaciguarla cuando llegó con alguien de la oficina del sheriff, que me miró con curiosidad y me tendió la mano.

_ Soy el sheriff Dearborn – se la estreché.

_ Eric Northman.

_ Bill – inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo mientras Jason cogía a la niña, que estaba hablando con su madre, de mis brazos y se alejaba un poco-. ¿Algún problema?

_ Sí, este cabrón no me ha dejado a mi hija...

_ Este señor no tiene que dejarte nada, no está en su mano, si su madre le ha pedido que recoja a Jess, lo hace y se la lleva, tú no puedes estar aquí, lo sabes...

_ Es mentira todo de lo que me ha acusado.

_ Y, aún así, no puedes estar aquí.

_ Él no es su padre.

_ No, su padre eres tú, no seas capullo y lo jodas más – le recomendé pero no estaba para atender a razones. Esto no iba bien.

Me fui hacia donde estaba Jason con ella y la cogí en brazos.

_ Jess, papá ha venido a darte un beso y a ver cómo estás – la niña le tendió los brazos y se colgó de su cuello.

Jason me miró murmurando "qué coño..." por lo bajo, pero entendió que Bill, con él y con el sheriff al lado, no iba a hacer nada. Nos quedamos unos minutos todos allí mientras Jess informaba a su padre de lo que había hecho en clase, de lo que había comido, de lo que Violet le había dicho y de que Lizzy no le hablaba porque yo era mucho mejor que el amigo de su madre. Miré a otro sitio para disimular mi risa y no encontrarme con la mirada furibunda de Bill por encima del hombro de su hija.

_ Venga, Jess, papá tiene que volver al trabajo, sólo ha pasado a saludarte – la apremió Jason con una sonrisa-. Y tú, señorita, tienes que merendar y hacer deberes... – besó a su padre y le abrazó para despedirse.

_ ¿Puedo comer tarta? – nos miró a los dos con cara de cachorrito abandonado mientras volvía a mis brazos.

_ Me parece que no, señorita – me reí. Hice un gesto con la cabeza a Bill y nos dirigimos hacia el coche.

_ Jooo..., ¿por qué? – protestó con un puchero.

_ Porque tu mami se enfadaría conmigo – me encogí de hombros-. ¿Qué tal fruta? – resopló con una mueca-. Ah, no me mires así – imité su cara de cachorrito con puchero y todo, mientras le ponía el cinturón y ella se reía de mí-, sabes que no puedo.

Llegamos a la casa y le puse la merienda. Un gran vaso de leche y apfelstrudel, ¿qué?, llevaba fruta, ¿no?. Estábamos en la cocina haciendo los deberes cuando Sookie entró como una loca en la casa, se fue para ella y la estrechó contra su pecho.

_ Mamá – dijo con la voz apagada por el achuchón-, me estás estrujando...

_ Es que te he echado de menos... – se sorbió los mocos y las lágrimas soltándola. Me miró con alivio- Y a Eric, también...

Y se sentó con nosotros para terminar los deberes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Una vez más, mil gracias a Charlaine Harris por sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>18.<strong>

Estaba muy nerviosa con eso de que Eric recogiese a Jess, era un gran paso, era su prueba de acceso a nuestras vidas y mentiría si dijese que no estaba encantada con la manera en que los dos se relacionaban, no habían pasado ni un día juntos y era increíble lo cómodos que se les veía. Ver cómo habían ido al colegio por la mañana había sido espectacular, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si les uniesen lazos que no les ataban en la realidad pero habían conseguido desarrollar. Mi hija iba encaramada a él y los dos hablaban de lo que fuese y se reían. Mis vecinas estaban alucinando, un pedazo de dios nórdico llevaba a mi hija en brazos al colegio y yo me sentía la mujer más feliz y orgullosa de, al menos, el hemisferio norte. Cuando volvió me apeteció arrastrarle a mi cama y atarle a ella, pero la realidad decía que había que ir a trabajar. Jodida responsabilidad...

Eric me dejó en la oficina y cuando entré en mi despacho me encontré con Alcide sentado en mi silla. Me acerqué y besé su mejilla.

_ Buenos días, jefe – sonreí como el gato que se había comido al canario.

_ Buenos días, Sookie – levantó una ceja y sonrió-. Se te ve contenta, ¿has pasado buena noche...?

_ He dormido muy bien, gracias, ¿y tú?

_ También, pero me extraña que hayas dormido. Vaya, ¿Northman se está haciendo mayor? – soltó una carcajada.

_ Podría haber pasado la noche en blanco, pero tú querías que viniese a trabajar, ¿no?

_ Entonces, ¿todo arreglado entre vosotros?

_ Sí, por fin hemos hablado. Han sido una sucesión de malentendidos – suspiré.

_ Me alegro, pese a lo que pueda parecer a simple vista, Eric es un buen hombre – se levantó y me abrazó-. A ver si conseguís no ser tan gilipollas y os dedicáis a lo que mejor parece que se os da – le miré extrañada-, haceros felices, aunque, hay que reconocer, que haceros infelices también se os da bien... – se dirigió a la puerta y sonrió antes de salir-. No lo jodáis...

Suspiré, teniendo en cuenta lo cabezones que éramos, cabía la posibilidad, desde luego.

La mañana se me hizo eterna, estaba ansiosa porque llegara la hora de comer. Llegué a Loki después de correr como una loca para llegar a tiempo. A la una estaba llamando a su puerta. Se me había olvidado lo que es comer con alguien hablando, comentando tu día, riéndote, pensé tontamente en todo de lo que Bill me había privado a lo largo de los años. Era increíble reconocer a toro pasado que una cosa tan simple era algo que no había tenido nunca con él. Las conversaciones no pasaban de ser educadas o con temas meramente de intendencia, con pocas risas y menos interés por lo que nos había pasado durante nuestras horas separados. Comparar a Eric con Bill era como comparar el día con la noche, la luz con las tinieblas, el bien con el mal, a un dios nórdico con un figurante de El Señor de los Anillos... Por suerte, mis días estaban ya libres de Bill y del tedio que mi matrimonio me ofrecía día sí y día también. La comida había sido deliciosa, no que esperara otra cosa del que en pocos días ya había sido nombrado el mejor restaurante de la ciudad y prácticamente del estado, pero lo mejor aún estaba por llegar. En cuanto el camarero retiró nuestros platos, nos sentamos y nos estuvimos besando y montándonoslo en el sofá, procurando que nuestro deseo no se nos desbocara, hasta que llegó la hora de volver a las responsabilidades que teníamos y a la que él voluntariamente había adquirido. Me despedí con un beso y recordándole que a las cinco estaría en casa.

Nunca había vuelto más de mala gana a trabajar, ni siquiera cuando nos comiámos en su casa los martes, quería estar con él, quería que recogiésemos a Jess y volver a casa, quería estar con él cada segundo... Tenía que hablar con Alcide sobre poder hacer parte del trabajo desde casa, las horas que pasara en la oficina después de otra sesión como la de hoy, que era de prever que sería lo que pasara cada día, iban a ser horas perdidas porque mi cabeza estaría en Bon Temps con ellos dos.

A las tres y diez sonó mi teléfono, sonreí al ver el nombre de Eric iluminándose en su pantalla.

_ Hola, ¿estáis ya camino de casa?

_ _Hola, amor, bueno, por eso te llamaba... _– la sonrisa se me cayó inmediatamente de los labios.

_ ¿Has tenido problemas en el colegio? – pensé rápidamente cuál podría haber sido el problema- ¿Te han puesto pegas para llevarte a Jess?

_ _No... _– hizo una pequeña pausa- _Bill está aquí..._

_ ¿Qué? – me levanté de la silla como con un resorte- ¿qué hace ahí? – empezaba a hiperventilar.

_ _Tranquila, he llamado a Jason y ya viene de camino y Jess y yo nos vamos a ir a merendar y a hacer los deberes, ¿verdad, cielo? _– oí a mi hija resoplar y preguntarle si podrían jugar primero- _En cuanto termines de hacerlos, cuanto más rápido los hagamos, más tiempo para jugar – ni siquiera podía apreciar lo genial que sonaba eso en boca del hombre que quería que formara parte de nuestras vidas._

_ No dejes que se la lleve – era lo único en lo que podía pensar-, por favor, Eric... – supliqué con lágrimas de miedo.

_ _Tranquila, amor, no pasa nada, ya está aquí Jason y viene con refuerzos..._ – le oí decir desde mi desesperación- _¿quieres hablar con mamá?_

_ _¡Mami!_ – gritó Jess pero pude oír al sheriff Dearborn presentarse.

_ ¡Hola, tesoro! – intenté recuperarme de mi momento de pánico- ¿Qué tal tu día en el cole?

Durante los siguientes minutos, Jess me contó todo lo que había hecho mientras Jason intercalaba alguna palabra y se reía. Le pasó el teléfono a mi hermano que me tranquilizó, lo malo es que terminó con un "pero, qué coño..." seguido de un "luego te llamamos". Pero, ¿qué coño, Jason? ¿Qué maneras eran esas de cortar la comunicación con una madre al borde de un ataque de nervios? Recogí mis cosas y fui corriendo al despacho de Alcide, le conté por encima lo que había pasado y cuando vio lo atacada que estaba se ofreció a llevarme. No me dio opción a negarme, cogió su chaqueta y me empujó hacia la puerta. Desde el coche, volví a llamar a Jason, me dijo que estaban en casa y que todo había salido bien pero el susto ya no me lo quitaba nadie. En cuarenta minutos estaba entrando como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta de casa. Me abracé a mi hija, despachurrándola contra mi pecho, sorbiéndome los mocos entre lágrimas de alegría por ver que estaba bien. Los ojos de Eric se encontraron con los míos y si eso fuese posible, le amé aún más. Me senté con ellos, que estaban en la cocina haciendo deberes, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que me había dejado a Alcide fuera. Salí y el coche no estaba, le llamé y le pedí perdón por haberle olvidado con la situación. Se rió, me hacía falta oír risas, y me dijo que era un momento para estar en familia, que él sólo había sido mi chófer y que ya le invitaríamos a algo cuando las aguas se calmaran, que teníamos mucho que celebrar.

Eric fue perfecto esa tarde, ayudó a Jess, jugó con ella, vio La Sirenita con ella, que el príncipe Eric siempre había sido su favorito, y mi príncipe Eric le habló sobre Copenhague y le contó muchas cosas mientras ella le miraba embobada, con lo que La Sirenita quedó olvidada y su príncipe pasó a la historia. Ya tenía un nuevo favorito. Yo les miraba en silencio, el susto me había dejado sin fuerzas y necesitaba esos momentos de cotidianidad para recuperarme. Así nos dio la hora de la cena, iba a levantarme para preparar algo cuando Eric me detuvo.

_ Baña a Jess, ya me encargo yo – me guiñó un ojo.

_ ¿Cereales y macedonia para cenar? – me reí de verdad por primera vez aquella tarde.

_ Vaya, señorita Stackhouse – ronroneó-, ha vuelto... – se inclinó para besarme y me palmeó el culo-. Ahora, obedece, yo me encargo.

_ Mandón – le hice un puchero.

_ Y hay que ver lo que te gusta... – dijo bajito mirándome a los ojos con su sonrisa sexy. Oh, Dios, estaba perdida.

Cuando volvimos del baño, había preparado la mesa. Miré lo que había "preparado", ensalada de raviolis, otra que no sabía de qué era, salmón, rosbif y algunos fiambres más para elegir . Muy listo, se había traído la cena del restaurante. Le miré sonriendo encantada con lo considerado que era.

_ No sabía qué le gustaría – miró a Jess-, por eso he traído un poco de todo, por si acaso...

La cena fue fantástica, claro, a Jess le encantó, lo que me sorprendió, la ensalada que resultó ser de cus-cus, se comió todo lo que Eric le fue dando para que probara, lo que ya era un milagro, con lo que me costaba a mí que lo hiciera, cría cuervos...

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Jess estaba cansada después de un día tan ajetreado. Se colgó de Eric y le recordó que le debía un cuento para dormir. Eric me miró pidiendo mi permiso, ese había sido un momento madre-hija, y cuando sonreí su cara se iluminó. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

_ Te lo dije – murmuró en mi oído-, te dije que me iba a robar el corazón.

_ Mientras no te olvides, ahora que tienes una pequeña Sookie a la que consentir, de hacerlo también con la Sookie grande... – respondí en el mismo todo mordisqueando su lóbulo.

_ Ve preparándote – susurró mientras en su garganta moría un gemido-, en cuanto se duerma te vas a enterar.

Se echó al hombro a mi hija que se reía a carcajadas y corrió escaleras arriba. Comencé a recoger la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios y con un nudo en el estómago con la anticipación por lo que me esperaría después. Mientras recogía pensé en mi día, había sido largo y estresante, ¿en qué coño había estado pensando Bill para ir al colegio? ¿Le había ido alguien con el cuento de Eric? Posiblemente, pero no tenía posibilidad de saber que él la recogería. ¿Quería enfrentar a Jason que era quien habitualmente lo hacía? Demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas. De repente, ahogué un grito, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que me sobresaltó su cuerpo grande y musculado contra mí. Había apoyado los brazos en la encimera, a cada lado de mi cuerpo, y su boca ya estaba en mi cuello. El recuerdo de aquel día en su cocina me asaltó y dejé escapar un gemido.

_ ¿Necesitas ayuda...? – dijo en un susurro y su voz me erizó la piel de todo lo que escondía y prometía-. Dime, Sookie, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Y sí que lo había... Durante los siguientes minutos me hizo sentir especial, me mimó y me adoró como no esperaba menos de mi amante. Y se tomó su postre sobre mis pechos desnudos, me untó de mousse de chocolate y se lo comió todo. Mientras lo hacía mi único pensamiento lúcido era pensar si me habría dejado chocolate para mojar lo que yo quería comerme. Lo hizo.

Cuando después de seguir en la ducha, acabamos en la cama, nos abrazamos como la noche anterior y nos dormimos. Podría acostumbrarme a eso, a estar en sus brazos, a descansar en ellos y dormir como un bebé después de que me dejara satisfecha, el resto de mis días.

La mañana siguiente no fue diferente de la anterior. Después de dejar a Jess en el cole, suponía que ahora se iba a convertir en una rutina, con lo que tendría que llamar a Sue para preguntarle si quería que recogiéramos también a Violet, me dejó en el trabajo y me despidió con un beso hasta la hora de comer. Alcide volvía a estar esperándome, su expresión más preocupada esta vez. Le conté lo que había pasado y me dijo lo mismo que Eric, que debería llamar inmediatamente a Laf para informarle. En cuanto se salió de mi despacho, eso fue lo que hice. Laf se extrañó y dijo que se movilizaría para poner coto a sus acciones, pero quizá, debería haber esperado un poco para empezar a jugar a las casitas con Eric, bueno, el dijo el Señor Grande y Follable, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su descripción pero ya no lo sería nunca más, ahora era mi hombre, mi novio, por raro que sonase esa palabra en gente de nuestra edad. No quería admitir que tenía razón porque no había podido aguantar más sin él y, a esa alturas, ya no sabría, ni querría, seguir sin él.

La mañana se fue deslizando entre trabajo y soñar despierta. Mala suerte si tocaba despertarse con un sobresalto. Aproximadamente a las doce y media, cuando estaba a punto de salir para ir al encuentro de Eric, Bill entró como una estampida en mi despacho.

_ ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Desde cuando dura? Te vas a arrepentir de esto... – gritó diciéndolo todo de corrido y casi sin inflexión.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? – intenté fingir una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

_ ¿Que qué hago aquí? ¿Eres estúpida además de una puta? – me miró sorprendido- ¿Desde cuando estás con ese tío?

_ Eso a ti no te importa, pero te voy a contestar, desde hace pocos días.

_ ¿Y ya recoge a mi hija? – evidentemente no me creía-, ¿por qué no te creo?

_ No me importa lo que creas. Nos hemos hablado algunas veces, nos hemos visto y hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad hace unos días – nada que no fuese estrictamente cierto-. ¿Desde cuándo estabas tú con Lorena? – puso una expresión presumida- No, no te confundas, no me importa que te hayas estado acostando con ella los últimos tres años – se sorprendió-, sí, lo sabía, y no, no me importa. Lo que yo haga con Eric es única y exclusivamente, asunto nuestro. Si le doy permiso para recoger a mi hija del colegio porque yo aún no he llegado, lo puede hacer y tú no tienes ni voz ni voto en eso porque es alguien que la quiere y que se preocupa por su bienestar.

_ Está viviendo en mi casa, en la que vive también mi hija – dijo con rabia.

_ No, vive en la mía y ayuda a mi hija a hacer los deberes, juega con ella, ven los dibujos, le prepara la cena y luego le cuenta un cuento para dormir.

_ ¡Eso debería hacerlo yo...!

_ Pues haberlo hecho cuando tuviste ocasión, ahora ya es tarde – intenté bajar el tono porque seguro que al otro lado de la puerta estaban ya cotilleando-. No quiero pelear contigo, Bill, pero no te voy a permitir que vuelvas a hacer algo como lo de ayer. Eric es un buen hombre y es bueno para nuestra hija tanto como para mí, no te voy a consentir que me jodas la vida incluso cuando ya no formas parte de ella. Deberías aceptar que hay alguien más que quiere y cuida de Jess en vez de ponerte histérico. Al menos, una de nuestras parejas lo hace, porque no veo yo a tu Lorena muy maternal...

Alcide llamó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza, haciéndose el sorprendido. Casi solté una carcajada ante su actuación.

_ Ah, hola, Bill – fingió relativamente bien-. Venía a recoger a Sook para ir a comer con nuestro cliente – me miró y sonrió, sí, me imaginaba con qué cliente era...

_ Sí, claro... – farfulló Bill y se dirigió a mí- Ya hablaremos.

_ Que tu abogado se ponga en contacto con el mío – le aconsejé-, no más escenitas.

Se volvió para replicarme pero la presencia de Alcide le disuadió.

_ Ya nos pondremos en contacto, aunque no lo quieras, tendremos que hablar...

_ Siempre estoy dispuesta a hablar, Bill, pero no te voy a permitir más faltas de respeto.

_ Sí, bueno, adiós...

En cuanto se fue me senté en mi silla y me agarré a la mesa temblando.

_ ¿Estás bien? – se acercó Alcide y se sentó a mi lado en la mesa.

_ No, pero lo estaré. En algún momento esto dejará de pasar, ¿no?

_ Claro que sí, simplemente no esperaba que rehicieses tu vida tan rápido. Bill es un capullo pero no es mala persona, sólo gilipollas – me reí-. Ahora, levántate, nos vamos a comer.

_ He quedado con Eric... – balbucí.

_ Qué curioso, yo también.

En unos minutos llegamos a Loki y Eric nos recibió preocupado por la tardanza. En cuanto le expliqué se puso frenético, no quería a Bill cerca de mí, quería contratar al mejor abogado del país para que asegurarse de que no tendría que soportar nunca más sus insultos. Por más agradecida que estaba por su consideración y preocupación, realmente, no era lo que tenía que hacer.

_ Lo que tienes que hacer es ocuparte de nosotras, que de Bill ya me encargo yo – dije con un tono más enfadado de lo que en realidad estaba y enseguida me arrepentí al ver su mirada herida-. Ha sonado mal, lo sé, Bill será un capullo pero es el padre de Jess, no puedo privar a mi hija de eso y tampoco quiero privarle a él, ha sido un padre mediocre pero quizá ahora teniendo la presión de alguien tan fantástico como tú, se pondrá las pilas. Eso no puede ser malo de ninguna manera para Jess, cuantos más la queramos, mejor, ¿no te parece? Lo que me lleva a sugerirte algo, Alcide – mi jefe que intentaba camuflarse con el mobiliario con nuestra discusión, me miró interesado-, ¿sería posible hacer el trabajo desde casa, al menos dos o tres días a la semana? Al menos hasta que todo esto pase, me sentiría mucho más tranquila. Haría todas las gestiones que necesitaran mi presencia en la oficina por la mañana y podría ir a recoger a Jess y trabajar desde casa el resto de la tarde – me miró sorprendido-. Piénsatelo al menos, por favor.

El camarero llegó en ese momento con los platos y nos sirvió. En cuanto se hubo ido, Alcide me miró con una sonrisa.

_ En principio me parece buena idea, no tendría inconveniente, sólo si necesito tu presencia algún día tendrás que quedarte.

_ ¿De verdad? – me hubiese tirado a su cuello y le habría besado si no hubiese quedado raro y a Eric no le hubiese dado un síncope.

_ Claro. A partir del lunes, tienes nuevo horario, danos un margen para organizarnos.

No me lo podía creer, mi nueva vida comenzaba a tomar forma, ¿qué podía salir mal?


	19. Chapter 19

**Una vez más, mil gracias a Charlaine Harris por sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>19.<strong>

La semana pasó volando, la cotidianidad se había apoderado de nuestras acciones. Después de comer con Alcide, nos fuimos a casa, el capullo de Bill la había puesto muy nerviosa y pensó que estaría mejor en casa. Recogimos a Jess, que estuvo encantada de que su madre, por variar, la recogiese, y fuimos a la casa de su abuela. No tenía porqué pero estaba nervioso, su abuela era la mujer que les había criado a Jason y a ella, tenía ganas de conocerla pero sabía que su aprobación sería imprescindible si quería formar parte de sus vidas. De camino paré en una floristería y le compré un ramo, para intentar causar mejor impresión. No debía sentirme así, ya sabía que a las abuelas le gustaba, era encantador y las hacía reír pero con Adele, que así se llamaba la abuela, la cosa era diferente, no tenía que seducirla, tenía que hacer que me aceptara...

Paré delante de la granja y bajamos los tres. Sookie me miraba extrañada.

_ Es una anciana, Northman, no veo porqué estás tan atacado...

_ Porque es importante para ti, porque su opinión me importa, porque necesito su aprobación, porque...

_ Vale – me cortó-, lo pillo, pero, dime, ¿por qué no le ibas a gustar? Eres guapo, inteligente y encantador, te has metido a mi hija en el bolsillo en unos minutos, mi abuela no es muy diferente, ¿sabes?

_ Ven, Eric – Jess me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacia la puerta de la casa. Entró corriendo y gritando- ¡Abuelaaaa! ¡¿Dónde estás? – se paró delante de las escaleras decidiendo para dónde tirar y me arrastró hacia la cocina-. ¡Traigo a Eric! – la cabeza canosa de una anciana se asomó entonces y me miró sorprendida, rápidamente se secó las manos en el delantal y se lo quitó para salir-. Abuela este es Eric.

Por ridículo que quedara decir que una niñita había arrastrado y empujado hasta su abuela, bueno, su bisabuela, a alguien de mi tamaño, había sido así.

_ Encantado de conocerla, señora Stackhouse – sonreí torpemente y Jess me tiró del brazo, la miré extrañado y me señaló el ramo-. Oh..., le he traído unas flores...

_ Ah, gracias, hijo, has sido muy amable, no tenías que molestarte.

_ ¿Te gusta, abuela? – Jess se apretó a mi pierna y Sookie soltó una risita detrás de nosotros-. Es muy alto y cuenta historias divertidas, pero no sabe cocinar.

_ Pues habrá que enseñarle, ¿no crees? – sonrió cogiéndola por la barbilla.

_ Pero yo no sé...

_ Entonces habrá que enseñarte a ti también, ¿no? – sonrió la abuela acariciando su pelo-. Anda, pasa a la cocina que acabo de hacer galletas.

_ ¡Bien! – gritó y salió corriendo.

_ Vaya, así que tú eres Eric – me sonrió con picardía-, no te imaginaba así, me temo que mi nieta no te ha hecho justicia – solté una carcajada y le ofrecí mi brazo para que se cogiese-. Gracias, guapo, qué caballeroso, vamos a la cocina a poner esas flores en agua y me cuentas alguna de esas historias que tanto gustan a mis niñas.

_ Será un placer hacerlo, ya veo de donde han heredado sus niñas el encanto.

_ Menudo seductor estás hecho – se rió-, me parece que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien – se volvió y miró a Sookie que había permanecido callada todo el rato-. ¿Qué, hija, no dices nada?

_ Hola, abuela – se acercó y besó su mejilla.

_ Anda, pasa y vigila que Jess no se esté comiendo todo.

_ Sí, abuela – me guiñó un ojo y siguió hacia la cocina.

En cuanto nos quedamos solos, se paró y me miró a los ojos. Su mirada me atravesó, por un momento fue como si pudiese ver dentro de mí.

_ Pareces un buen hombre.

_ Espero serlo.

_ Lo ha pasado mal – me informó-. Su marido no era malo, sólo inútil y alguien que nunca le convino porque no tenía nada en común con ella. Es más, ni siquiera ahora con una hija, tienen algo que compartir después de tantos años... – su tono era serio y preocupado- ¿Estarás a la altura?

_ La idea es estar más que a la altura, es ser el hombre que las dos necesitan en sus vidas de la manera que sea – dije en un susurro pero con convicción.

Durante unos segundos me miró sonriendo y apretó mi mano como sólo las abuelas saben hacer, llevándome años atrás cuando la mía me hacía blåbärspaj, que era mi tarta favorita, y, de repente, supe que iba a adoptar aquella mujer, lo mismo que había adoptado a la niña y sabía que ya nunca podría alejarme de la madre.

_ Vamos, hijo, ¿quieres un café? – su voz sonaba emocionada- ¿Cuándo vamos a empezar con las clases de cocina?

_ Tengo una idea mejor, ¿cuándo va a venir a cenar conmigo? – le regalé mi mejor sonrisa.

_ No creo que a mi nieta le parezca bien que tengamos una cita, Eric... – me siguió el juego.

_ Seguro que lo supera – moví la mano quitándole importancia- y, si no nos la llevamos también.

Entramos riéndonos en la cocina y Sookie nos miró extrañada y complacida. Me tendió una taza de café y me dio un beso.

_ ¿De qué os reís? – se interesó.

_ Oh, de nada – Adele me guiñó el ojo-, cosas nuestras...

Durante la siguiente hora, nos reímos, hablamos y Adele se informó de todo lo que consideró necesario saber sobre mí, aplicándome un tercer grado. Cuando se sintió satisfecha, lo dejó y me dio su nihil obstat en forma de beso y con un "bienvenido a la familia". Era oficial, las mujeres Stackhouse me gustaban.

La primera prueba la superé con nota. Era importante que Adele me aprobara porque casi me había instalado en la casa de su nieta. Había decidido que no iba a pasar más noches sin ella y, desde que Sookie parecía ser de la misma opinión, ni siquiera lo hablamos, lo dimos por hecho. Así dejamos que la semana se deslizara hasta la siguiente. Pam. Y presentía que ésta iba a ser más difícil...

Todas las mañanas cuando iba a Loki después de dejar a Jess en el cole y a Sookie en el trabajo, Pam estaba esperándome. Su ceja perfectamente perfilada se curvaba hacia arriba y sus zapatos caros golpeaban el suelo con desaprobación. No le había dicho nada a Sookie, esperaba que Pam entrara en razón y entendiera que era feliz con ellas. El caso es que lo entendía, lo que no le parecía bien era que me hubiese entregado a la vida familiar así, que me hubiese tirado sin pensármelo a ese abismo. Desde luego que era algo nuevo para mí, la última vez que viví en familia tenía dieciocho años, y fue con mi madre. Yo salía de la adolescencia para ir a la universidad y ella era una mujer que acababa de descubrir su enfermedad y la ocultaba para que su hijo pudiese tener libertad y hacer su vida. En esa semana había pensado en ella más de lo que lo había hecho en los ocho años que hacía que había muerto. Cada vez que alguna de las dos me hacía sonreír o que mi corazón se llenaba de amor, pensaba en lo que a ella le habrían gustado, que las querría como yo.

Aquella mañana no había sido diferente, Jess se había colgado de mi cuello y me había dado un beso al dejarla en el colegio, Sookie se había colgado de mi cuello y me había dado un beso, mientras una de sus manos se apoyaba peligrosamente cerca de mi bragueta, al dejarla en su trabajo, Pam me taconeaba con desaprobación y yo seguía acordándome de mi madre.

_ ¿No piensas hacerlo nunca, Northman? – la voz de Pam me sacó de mis pensamientos.

_ Perdona, Pam – la miré sin entender-, estaba distraído.

_ ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? – me regañó como una maestra a un niño despistado en clase.

_ Lo siento, pensaba en mi madre...

_ ¿Y eso...? – su tono se suavizó.

_ Me hubiese gustado tanto que me viese ahora... – levanté los ojos hasta ella y vi su expresión confundida- Míranos, Pam, nos va genial, nos ganamos la vida muy bien, más que muy bien, increíblemente bien. Somos felices – me levantó la ceja-, bueno, yo lo soy. Estoy con la mujer que quiero y me ha salido una hija, que no es mía, pero no me importa, la sangre no es lo que hace amar – su expresión de incredulidad me extrañó y sonreí-. Tú no eres de mi sangre y te quiero...

Eran muchos años consiguiendo que Pam se desinflara y se le cayese la máscara, porque sólo yo sabía que lo suyo, pese a ser innato, en muchos momentos era una pose, y ahora estaba enmascarando su preocupación por mí. Tenía que conseguir que creyese en mi criterio y si tenía que echar mano de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, lo haría. Ella era mi familia, la única que tenía, la única que contaba, y su opinión era fundamental para mí. La necesitaba en mi vida tanto como a Sookie, así que tenía que conseguir su aprobación a como diese lugar. Lo preparé cuidadosamente, cenaríamos en Loki y luego nos tomaríamos una copa en Asgård, dos lugares donde Pam se sintiese segura y en su salsa, donde no pensara que Sookie estaba invadiendo ningún terreno y la viese como una amenaza. Donde yo también me sintiese cómodo y pudiese ser el puente entre las dos. Parecía el plan perfecto y así se lo hice saber a Pam.

_ Quiero que la conozcas bien, te gustará tanto como a mí, tenéis mucho en común aunque os mate a las dos reconocerlo, y aunque no tuvieseis mucho, me tenéis a mí, así que espero que pongas de tu parte porque esto es importante para mí.

_ Eric... – empezó a decir.

_ No, Pam, hazlo por mí. Os necesito a las dos, os quiero, y no puedo prescindir de vosotras. Es como si me pidieran que prescindiera de un brazo, no, son míos y me gustan los dos.

_ Muy gráfico, Northman... – puso los ojos en blanco- Está bien, pero no te prometo nada, si no me gusta, lo diré – suspiré temiéndome lo peor-. Aunque no voy a ir predispuesta a que me desagrade y que no se te olvide que lo hago por ti.

_ Sí, cariño – me reí- yo también te quiero. Entonces, ¿a las ocho mañana por la noche? – la presioné para concretar.

_ ¿Mañana...? – mi mirada la mortificaba, lo sabía, la estaba chantajeando emocionalmente, era un cabrón, lo sabía, pero también era un hombre con una misión y ella se rindió-. Está bien, estaré aquí a las ocho. No lleguéis tarde...

Me levanté y la estreché contra mi pecho, Pam bufó pero sabía que sonreía contra mi hombro.

_ Gracias, rubia, tienes mala leche y eres fría y sin corazón, pero eres mi familia y te quiero – susurré en su oído.

_ No me vas a hacer llorar, Northman, no seas sensiblero. Y suéltame que me arrugas el vestido – se deshizo de mi abrazo y me sonrió. Se empinó y besó mi mejilla-. Me pone negra que siempre consigas lo quieres de mí, que lo sepas, espero una gratificación en forma de regalo muy caro para quitarme el mal sabor de boca – se dio media vuelta para irse y se paró en la puerta sonriendo con malicia-. Estoy visualizando unos zapatos. Ya sabes mi número...

Me reí mientras se iba y comencé a trazar mi plan para vendérselo a Sookie, que no sabía cómo se lo tomaría, aún le molestaba el beso que nos habíamos dado en Nochevieja... Hacía unos días que había empezado a trabajar en casa por las tardes, pero no estaba muy seguro si cuando fuésemos camino de Bon Temps, sería buena idea hablarle de la cita que teníamos la noche siguiente o esperar a tenerla contenta después de comérmela en la cama... Quizá sería mejor antes, si esperaba tanto, igual se molestaba por usar mis habilidades para disuadirla.

La mañana por fin dio a su fin y me fui a buscarla después de recoger la comida en la cocina. Me esperaba en la entrada y me saludó muy efusivamente cuando entró en el coche. Su boca se pegó a la mía hasta que el coche que estaba detrás consideró que ya había sido suficiente y comenzó a tocar el claxon. Estaba de buen humor, tendría que aprovecharlo. Así que en cuanto salimos a la autovía la informé de nuestra cita del día siguiente. No le hizo mucha gracia pero le jugué la misma carta sensiblera que a Pam, que era mi única familia aquí, que era mi hermana y la quería, que la familia la formaban las personas que amábamos y que nos amaban, sin necesidad de compartir orígenes ni sangre, era el cariño y la afinidad lo que nos unía. Funcionó, en pocos minutos me sonrió y me dijo que estaba bien, pero que no me garantizaba nada, que si era desagradable, ella también lo sería. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que las dos habían dicho prácticamente lo mismo, pero me cuidé mucho de decirlo en voz alta.

Al día siguiente, a las seis y media, estábamos en casa de la abuela para dejar a una Jess que no estaba muy contenta con nosotros porque nos íbamos y la dejábamos allí. Le prometimos que la recogeríamos por la mañana y nos iríamos a pasar el fin de semana a Shreveport. Nos dio un beso a regañadientes, más a su madre que a mí, y nos despedimos de Adele hasta la mañana siguiente. A las ocho menos cuarto, después de haber dejado las cosas en mi piso y de habernos metido mano un poco, conseguimos salir en dirección al restaurante. Pam llegó con su puntualidad británica unos minutos después que nosotros, impecablemente vestida para intimidar a Sookie, no me cabía ninguna duda, y consiguiendo su objetivo porque noté cómo se encogía a mi lado. Pasé mi brazo por su hombro y la estreché un poco contra mí mientras le echaba una mirada a Pam para que no se pasara.

Eran muchos años, lo comprendió al instante, puso los ojos en blanco y expresión de fastidio, le acababa de limitar la diversión.

_ Eric... – ronroneó con afecto mi nombre mientras besaba mi mejilla sólo para poder decir con desgana y desinterés el de mi chica-. Sookie – una sonrisa nerviosa se instaló en su boca y se limitó a saludar con la cabeza-. Tengo hambre – nos pasó y Sookie se pegó a mí buscando protección como si se la fuese a comer a ella.

_ Tranquila, parece peor de lo que es – susurré en su oído pero no me pareció que lo hiciera con un tono convincente a tenor de la mirada que me devolvió-. Además, estoy yo delante, no llegará la sangre al río...

_ Muy bueno tranquilizando a la gente, Northman – me puso los ojos en blanco y entró con el mismo gesto y la misma expresión que Pam segundos antes. Menuda noche se anunciaba-, eres lo que se necesita en un momento de crisis...

Nos sentamos a mi mesa, apartada del bullicio y de las miradas indiscretas, y durante unos segundos nos miramos sin saber qué decir. El camarero se acercó y alivió la tensión. Nos sirvió vino, Sookie me miró de reojo.

_ ¿No quieres vino? – caí en la cuenta de que no le había preguntado antes, el camarero se había limitado a traer lo que Pam y yo siempre bebíamos.

_ No..., digo, sí..., está bien... – murmuró después de llevarse la copa a los labios.

_ ¿_Está bien_? – el tono de Pam no dejaba lugar a dudas- ¿Nos han servido uno de los mejores vinos que hay y tú dices que "está bien"?

_ Pam... – intenté decir pero me cortó con un gesto sin apartar los ojos de Sookie.

_ Vamos a pasar este trago rápidamente. Si le haces daño, te mato. Así de simple – sonrió y no había en su rostro nada que indicara que no era muy capaz de llevar a cabo su amenaza. Sookie se atragantó con el vino-. Le he visto sufrir por ti durante meses, no lo voy a hacer más. Ahora parecéis la pareja del año, muy bien, estoy dispuesta a concederte el beneficio de la duda, pero más te vale hacerle feliz porque voy a estar observándote, y deberías saber que puedo convertir tu vida en un infierno. Es una de mis habilidades... – posó sus ojos en mí y su sonrisa se amplió- ¿A que sí, Northman?

Me quedé sin palabras, lo sabía, no era el mejor momento, pero reaccionar a ese discurso que acaba de soltar no era tan fácil. Sookie posó su copa en la mesa y me limpió con la servilleta parte del vino que había espurreado durante unos segundos.

_ Por mí bien – dijo al fin con un tono sorprendentemente tranquilo-, siempre y cuando no vuelvas a meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla. En ese caso tendré que sacarte los ojos, es mío.

_ Me parece justo – se encogió de hombros-, de todas formas no es mi tipo...

_ ¿Y cuál es si puede saberse? – el tono casual con el que se hablaban me estaba dando escalofríos.

_ Es muy variado... – respondió vagamente.

_ ¿Pansexual? – le ofreció.

_ Pamsexual, en todo caso – se rió y por fin pude respirar-. Me gusta, Northman, a ver si no lo jodes tú tampoco, ¿eh?

Y a partir de ahí todo fue como la seda. Más o menos. Una vez terminamos la cena, en la que yo no dije ni tres palabras, sólo me limite a mirar de una a otra como si fuese un partido de tenis, fuimos a Asgård. Hacía bastantes días que no me pasaba por allí y mi nueva vida tranquila casi me pasó factura al sentirme abrumado por el bullicio de un viernes por la noche. De camino a nuestra mesa, Pam encargó nuestras bebidas a Ginger que me sonrió y me guiñó con afecto. Pam iba delante abriéndonos paso, hasta que no me fijé mejor en las caras no me di cuenta de porqué lo hacía, estaba apartando de mi camino el reguero de mujeres con el que lo había cimentado. Esperaba que Sookie no fuese consciente de lo que pasaba, pero eso era mucho esperar. Se pegó a mí y me agarró de una forma inequívoca, para que todas supieran que era coto privado. Una sonrisa se me escapó de los labios, me gustaba que mi mujer peleara por mí y se hiciera valer ante las demás, reclamándome como suyo. Lo era, de todas formas, pero esto, joder, cómo me ponía...

_ Si sigues haciendo esto, te voy a acabar arrastrando a mi despacho – murmuré en su oído.

_ ¿Lo dices como si fuese algo malo? – su aliento en mi cuello casi me hizo darme media vuelta para ir a mi despacho- Si te siguen mirando así, voy a acabar pegándome con alguien... – dijo entre dientes y tuve que pararme en medio de la marea de gente y comerle la boca.

_ Si sigues así, no llegamos arriba, te meto mano aquí mismo...

_ Es una manera de que se den cuenta de que eres mío.

_ No sabes como me pones – sonreí.

_ Que te crees tú eso – dijo Pam a mi lado y bajó los ojos hasta mi bragueta-, lo sabemos todos. ¿Sería posible que llegáramos al reservado para que podáis hacer manitas bajo la mesa?

Sookie me sonrió con malicia y me acarició por encima del pantalón. Cerré los ojos y gemí, no me podía creer el poder que ejercía sobre mi cuerpo. Cuando los abrí otra vez, se reía caminando detrás de Pam. Dios mío, sabía que acabaría siendo una mala influencia, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir a dos Pam?

Ginger llegó a la vez que nosotros con nuestras copas, tomamos asiento, yo me puse de espaldas a la multitud, no quería ver a nadie que pudiese reconocer, para qué mentir, y durante unos minutos nos reímos y comentamos cómo iba todo en el club. La noche estaba siendo mucho mejor de lo que yo había esperado y Pam y Sookie parecían congeniar cada vez más, lo que, tenía que insistir, pese a ser un alivio, asustaba bastante. Después de terminarnos la segunda ronda, decidieron ir a retocarse el maquillaje. Al cabo de unos minutos, las vi volver riéndose, la marea de gente me privó de su vista, y cuando quise buscarlas, nos la vi. Pensé que se habrían parado en la barra o con alguien y me reí pensando que las dos no inventarían nada bueno. Llegó por mi espalda y me tapó los ojos mientras su boca hacía maravillas en mi oreja y su mano se perdía entre mis piernas. Así que era eso lo que había planeado, jadeé cuando su mano pequeña me frotó por encima del pantalón incitando aún más mi erección.

_ Pero, ¿qué coño...? – oí a mi lado y me quedé helado- ¿por qué te está tocando esa puta?


	20. Chapter 20

**Una vez más, mil gracias a Charlaine Harris por sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>20.<strong>

No me podía creer que en un mes mi vida hubiese cambiado tanto. Había vuelto a encontrarme con Eric, había vuelto a ser su amante, había encontrado el valor para dejar a Bill y ahora Eric era quien dormía a mi lado, en mi cama. Me acomodé contra su cuerpo y me sentí protegida, invulnerable, fuerte y preparada para todo lo que tuviese que venir. En la última semana, había batallado contra mi miedo, contra Bill y contra mí misma. Era gratificante ver que por fin, todo encajaba y mi vida empezaba a tener sentido. Ya era hora, joder.

Al tercer día de quedarse con nosotras, Eric conoció a la abuela. No era que pensase que la abuela fuese a oponerse a nuestra relación, no hacía falta más que verme la cara de felicidad o ver como Jess sonreía y no se alejaba ni veinte centímetros de él para ver que era bueno para nosotras. Su paciencia era lo que ni de lejos era la mía, infinita, y, por ejemplo, donde a mí me alteraba la hiperactividad de Jess, él la disfrutaba y la apaciguaba. Por no hablar de cómo era conmigo, había venido para quedarse y lo demostraba cada día, en cada situación, a cada momento. El caso es que la abuela cayó tan rendida como nosotras dos ante él, este hombre nos tenía tomada la medida a las mujeres Stackhouse.

Al cuarto día, Lafayette me llamó y me dijo que el abogado de Bill se había puesto en contacto con él, que querían discutir el régimen de visitas a Jess y había preparado una cita para el lunes siguiente. Estuvimos hablando de lo que haríamos y cuando se lo dije a Eric, rápidamente se ofreció voluntario para reforzar nuestra postura con más abogados, psicólogos y lo que hiciera falta y el dinero pudiese pagar. Le agradecí inmensamente su apoyo, lo necesitaba, pero no de esa manera.

El quinto día Eric me sorprendió con el único escollo que aún nos quedaba, había quedado con su socia para la noche siguiente. No sabía si era algo que quería hacer, la última vez que la había visto su lengua había jugueteado con la de mi hombre y, aunque había entendido la razón, eso, sí que no. Aún así era algo que debíamos hacer, Pam era importante para él. Tampoco iba a ser tan difícil, sería algo tranquilo, una cena en Loki y luego una copa en Asgård. Hubiese preferido dos lugares neutrales pero entendí porqué los escogió, para que Pam se sintiese cómoda y relajada, yo ya le tendría a él de mi lado para sentirme apoyada.

Llegó el sexto día de nuestra nueva vida y no debería haber estado tan nerviosa pero la socia de Eric me ponía atacada. Le comenté a Alcide que esa noche habíamos quedado con ella y le pedí algún consejo para no dejarme intimidar ni, en su caso, comer por ella. Se rió y me avisó que Pam iría directa a la yugular, que no se cortaría y me diría todo lo que pensaba. Eric era su niño, nadie tonteaba con él y salía ileso. Me contó algo que Eric o no sabía o nunca quiso saber, la última novia de Eric, la que le había dejado, tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias por lo que le hizo. Pam estaba muy bien relacionada, conocía a mucha gente y algunos eran muy importantes, sólo tuvo que coger el teléfono y levantar un rumor. Era maestra, me dijo que me imaginara el resto. Consiguió que se acabara yendo al norte, lo más lejos posible de su Eric, para que nunca más le molestase ni siquiera con la posibilidad de su presencia en la misma ciudad o el mismo estado. Luego me miró y se sonrió viendo mi cara de pánico.

_ No te preocupes – dijo acercándose a besar mi mejilla-. Yo nunca te despediría, dijera lo que dijera...

Con ese ánimo me preparé para nuestra cita de esa noche como un cordero que va al matadero. Por supuesto, Eric nunca vería que Pam hacía mal, era incluso posible que, en ese caso, le hubiese parecido bien lo que le hizo a su ex, sabiendo lo que había pasado, casi que no me lo parecía hasta a mí, así que me dispuse a enfrentarme a la situación con la mayor dignidad que pudiese, sólo quería salir ilesa de la noche. Dejamos a Jess con la abuela con la promesa de ir a recogerla temprano para pasar el fin de semana en la casa de Eric, con eso Eric consiguió apaciguar su enfado, pero cuando se despidió de nosotros, me dejó muy claro que opinaba de mí por privarla de su Eric esa noche. Suspiré, mi pequeño adelanto en forma de una pequeña Pam...

Pese a todo, no fue tan malo, hizo lo que Alcide me dijo y fue directa a mi yugular, pero lo vi bien, no quería que nadie le hiciese daño a Eric, yo tampoco y otra cosa que no quería era a su lengua cerca de mi novio, y se lo hice saber. Le pareció justo. A partir de ahí todo fue fácil, poco a poco me fui relajando y acabé disfrutando de la cena. Pam no era tan diferente a mí, Eric tenía razón en eso, las dos le queríamos y, si se daba el caso, pelearíamos por él con quien fuese. No esperaba que se fuese a dar esa misma noche.

Cuando terminamos de cenar nos fuimos al club, todo iba bien, dos rondas después tuve la necesidad de ir al lavabo y Pam me acompañó, nos reímos un rato y me avisó que había visto a algunas de las víctimas de Eric. Las llamó así, me contó algo que me molestó y me gustó al cincuenta por ciento, yo era su primera novia en años, desde Dawn, se había pasado todo el tiempo entre nosotras tirándose a quien le daba la gana, tratándolas con desdén y sólo repitiendo ocasionalmente con las amigas, como Felicia, lo que era una gilipollez, en su opinión porque estaba claro que ella, por ejemplo, estaba enamorada de él. No supe cómo tomarme la información y me sonrió.

_ Tienes que estar alerta – cogió mi mano y la apretó con algo que se pareció mucho al afecto-. Eric te quiere, nunca te engañará, es así de asquerosamente fiel.

Otra información que pareció extemporánea, hasta que llegamos a la mesa. Una tenía a mi hombre cogido por detrás y comía la oreja mientras con una mano le tapaba los ojos y con otra le echaba mano a su..., no, _mi_ polla.

_ Pero, ¿qué coño...? – rugí- ¿Por qué te está tocando esa puta?

Eric se puso rígido, se llevó las manos a la cara y se giró hacia la mujer.

_ Hola, amor – ronroneó ella, rozando sus labios-, he venido como te dije. ¿Quién es esta puta que se cree con derecho sobre ti? – besó su boca otra vez.

La cara de Eric era un poema, se quedó paralizado y no habría sabido decir si por sentirse pillado o por la sorpresa. Bueno, ya me aclararía eso, lo primero era partirle la cara a esa puta pelirroja.

_ Apártate de él – tiré de ella, retirándola de su boca.

_ Pobre, Eric – me miró con sorna antes de dirigirse a él-, ¿no le has explicado? Vaya, querida, Eric viene aquí a follarnos – sonrió-. Tú eres una mujer casada, te recuerdo, estabas en la fiesta de Alcide, no destroces tu matrimonio por él, te follará y luego volverá a mí...

Suficiente, le crucé la cara. No sabía si por lo que había dicho o porque la había creído. Sus palabras sonaron tan ciertas que mi corazón se partió. Cuando se recuperó del golpe se rió y me miró con una sonrisa de triunfo. Sentí la mano de Pam en mi brazo que ya se levantaba y eso me dio algo de serenidad.

_ Quizá a tu marido le interese saber dónde estás y con quién. Compton, ¿verdad?

_ Siempre a destiempo, _Silvie_... Compton fue su marido – dijo Eric levantándose y mirándola desde arriba mientras me cogía por la cintura-. Ahora lo soy yo.

_ _Silvie_, reina – dijo Pam-. ¿Cuántas veces hay que prohibirte la entrada al club? Tu acoso a Eric termina aquí – hizo una seña y una mujer se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

_ Miriam, cielo – la saludó besándola-, tú que eres juez, esta mujer acosa a Eric desde hace meses, ¿cómo procedemos contra ella?

A Miriam le cambió la expresión y miró con desagrado a Silvie.

_ Déjame hacer un par de llamadas y vendrán unos agentes.

Ni que decir tenía que a Silvie le cambió el color. Algo parecido al culpabilidad me pinchó en el pecho, había estado dispuesta a creerme sus palabras, sin apenas darle más consideración. En mi cabeza, Eric era capaz de eso de lo que ella le acusaba, ¿tendría que vivir con esta angustia el tiempo que estuviésemos juntos?, ¿hasta que encontrase a otra? Eric debió notar mi cambio de humor aunque no me miraba, porque fue algo físico. Vi a Pam sonreírme con pesar y hacerle un gesto asintiendo, quizá en respuesta a uno anterior suyo. Me llevó casi en volandas a su despacho y nos sentamos en el sofá.

_ Sookie... – dijo después de unos minutos de silencio en los que me dejé abrazar-. No es verdad lo que ha dicho.

_ Sí lo es, que ahora no lo hagas no quiere decir que no lo hayas hecho – murmuré sin mirarle.

_ Es cierto, lo he hecho, durante años, con ella también una vez, pero nunca significó nada. Ni con ella ni con nadie, era sexo. Después de Dawn nunca volví a hacer el amor hasta que no te encontré, tienes que creerme.

_ ¿Por qué?, a mí también me follabas... – le recordé.

_ Sí, pero sólo la primera vez, que repitiéramos ya era una señal de que eras diferente para mí. Has sido la única que ha estado en mi cama, Sook, la única mujer que, con Pam, ha entrado en mi piso, bueno y mi asistenta, pero no creo que a Antonio, su marido, le haga gracia que la metamos en esta conversación – intentó aligerar el tono-. Lo que quiero decir es que siempre hubo indicios de que esto nuestro no era pasajero, que estaba dispuesto a quererte como me dejaras, al principio no lo vi claro, tardé un mes, al menos – me cogió la cara y me hizo mirarle a los ojos-, me molestaba tanto que te escabulleras en cuanto cerraba los ojos y me dejaras en mi cama solo y deseando estar abrazándote toda la noche, odiaba tanto despertarme en una cama vacía que me negaba a verlo. Contaba las horas para que llamases a mi puerta, imaginaba durante toda la semana lo que te haría cuando te viese, quizá si era muy bueno, si conseguía engancharte a mí, aunque fuese a mi cuerpo, me acabarías conociendo, queriendo saber de mí, deseando también no irte.

_ Nunca me quería ir... – confesé.

_ Me imaginaba que alguien te esperaba en tu casa, pero vivía con la esperanza de que le dejaras, aún no sabía que era una preciosa niña – sonrió con dulzura al hablar de Jess-. El caso es que me he tirado a muchas, más de las que imaginas, que he sido borde y desconsiderado con ellas porque no podía permitir que se acercaran a mí, no quería hacerlo. Lo de Sophie Anne – le miré extrañada-, _Silvie_ – me aclaró-, ha sido una venganza. Me la tiré y ella insistió varias veces después de aquello pese a que le dijese que no repetía, que tuvo su oportunidad. El día de la fiesta, estaba allí, es cierto, era la pareja de Alcide, su chica. Él es mi amigo, no podía dejarle seguir con alguien así aunque se enfadara conmigo. Esta ha sido su vendetta, yo le fastidié su plan, ahora, ella me jode el mío. Si la dejas, ella gana...

_ No sé si puedo aguantar con esta incertidumbre, Eric, mirar alrededor y pensar cuantas de las que me miran con odio o a ti con lujuria, saben de verdad de lo que yo disfruto.

_ No me digas eso, Sookie – su expresión me partió el alma-. Da igual lo que haya pasado antes, soy tuyo como no lo he sido nunca de nadie – me besó con suavidad, sus labios dulces y tentadores intentando borrar mis dudas-. Dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo...

Su forma de demostrármelo fue besarme durante un rato con un amor que ya le había sentido pero no como esa noche. Nos hicimos arrumacos y hablamos un poco más en su despacho. No sabía cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Pam.

_ ¿Mejor? – se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y me cogió la mano-. Ya nos hemos encargado de esa zorra, Miriam ha conseguido que una juez amiga firme una orden de alejamiento contra ella.

_ Gracias, Pam – una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en mis labios.

_ No me lo agradezcas, haz que no me arrepienta de haberte dado el beneficio de la duda en lo que a mi niño se refiere.

_ Estoy aquí – intervino Eric.

_ Sí, sí, sí – le ignoró con un gesto-, pero sigue en pie, si le haces daño, te mato. Y eso implica no dar pábulo a lo que cualquier zorra vaya contando, que te lo he visto en la cara, guapa – bajé los ojos, tenía razón, me lo acababa de advertir y acto seguido, me tragué todo lo que ésa quiso decir de él-. Bien, que no se repita, porque encajáis muy bien juntos y me fastidiaría mucho que jodieseis esto que tenéis. Ahora, a casita a follaros hasta que no podáis andar – se levantó, nos miró y nos apremió-. ¡Vamos!

Nos levantamos más por cómo nos había ordenado casi que por ganas de hacer lo que nos decía, que eran muchas. Cogí mis cosas y besé su mejilla para despedirme, Eric la abrazó y hundió la cabeza en su hombro sonriendo.

_ Te quiero, rubia – murmuró.

_ Vale, pero ya te he dicho que no eres mi tipo – puso los ojos en blanco y le palmeó el culo.

_ Es verdad, te quiero – le hizo un puchero separándose de ella.

_ Mira que eres sentimental, Northman... – su sonrisa de fastidio mutó en una de sincera devoción y Eric le devolvió la misma y besó su frente.

_ Mañana te llamo, aún tienes que conocer a Jess... – sonrió sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

_ Estás de coña, ¿verdad? – su expresión de miedo me impactó- Por favor, Eric, niños, no.

_ Esta te va a gustar, es un poco una mini tú, sin la parte borde y fashion victim.

_ Eso se puede arreglar – murmuró considerándolo y tosí, estaban hablando de mi hija, Pam se rió-, la parte fashion, digo. Bueno ahora, largo, que tenéis que hacer...

Cogimos un taxi hasta su piso y obedecimos a Pam aunque tan sólo fuese para borrar el recuerdo de la noche. No nos costó mucho, el amor en sus ojos, sus caricias, su consideración, su manera de demostrarme que era la única en su corazón y en su cabeza, consiguieron disipar cualquier duda que aún me quedara.

Pese a todo, fue el mejor fin de semana de la historia. Jess disfrutó como nunca, Pam se convirtió en su tía favorita y volvió a casa con algún que otro conjuntito, excesivamente caro, ya tendría que hablarlo con Pam... Fuimos al parque de atracciones, llevamos a Jess al cine, hicimos un picnic en el parque, todo perfecto. Cuando llegamos a Bon Temps, Jess iba dormida y Eric la subió a su cama y se reunió conmigo en nuestro dormitorio. Hmmm, me gustaba como sonaba eso...

_ Me lo he pasado muy bien este fin de semana – me empiné y le besé-. Gracias.

_ ¿Pese a todo? – preguntó con timidez y me estrechó contra su pecho.

_ Pese a todo. Gracias por ser tan bueno con Jess.

_ ¿Otra vez vamos a tener esta conversación? Lo dices como si me estuviese esforzando en quereros y no es así, no se me ocurre cómo no hacerlo. Sois adorables, ella más que tú, que lo sepas.

_ No me cabe duda – me reí y le empujé suavemente, bajé la voz para añadir-. Ahora a la cama...

_ ¿Necesitaré el pijama? – dijo con el mismo tono recortando la distancia que acababa de poner entre los dos.

_ No en los próximos minutos.

Le empujé sobre la cama y salté encima, desabroché su camisa y la abrí para poder tocar su piel, hacía ya muchas horas que su pecho desnudo no encandilaba a mis dedos, pasé mi cara por él, su vello rubio y suave me hizo cosquillas y me deleité en su olor. Mi lengua salió a jugar, quería saborearle, disfrutar de su suavidad tanto como mis dedos y mi piel. Nunca había creído posible que alguien excitara mis sentidos tanto como él lo hacía, estimulaba mi cuerpo y mi cerebro como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes y jamás lo harían después, de eso estaba segura. Fui descendiendo poco a poco por su pecho hasta detenerme en la cintura de su pantalón, pasé mi lengua por la frontera que trazaba y mordisqueé un poco su bajo vientre, me encantaba que sus pantalones fuesen tan bajos. Se convulsionó debajo de mí y sonreí por su anticipación. Clavé los ojos en los suyos mientras desabotonaba el pantalón, no quería perderme su expresión cuando le sacase de su prisión y le pusiese en otra, en mi boca. Movió la cadera involuntariamente con un jadeo que me hizo apretar las piernas, joder, era increíble el efecto que un sólo sonido que se escapara de sus labios conseguía tener en mí. Una de mis manos acabó entre mis piernas y entonces me paró.

_ Ven aquí... – me subió otra vez y me echó sobre la cama-. Déjame a mí – murmuró y su mano ocupó el lugar que segundos antes había tenido la mía.

_ Eric... – me retorcí bajo su mano experta.

_ ¿Sí, amor...? – gimió en mi oído mientras lo lamía.

No tenía tiempo para conversaciones, le cogí y acaricié mi clítoris con él antes de ponerle en mi entrada, me apremiaba tenerle dentro. ¿Algún día dejaría de desear esto? ¿Llegaría el día en el que nos cansáramos el uno del otro y esto ya no fuese algo que nos muriésemos por hacer? No podía concebir ese día, no, sería imposible cansarme de tanto placer y de tanta perfección. No, era demasiado el deseo...

Nos giramos y me puso encima, se incorporó para tener más acceso a mi boca y a mis pechos y comenzó a ponerse serio, cogiéndome por las caderas, marcando el ritmo, cambiando el ángulo hasta encontrar el perfecto para hacerme gritar, y luego silenciando mis gritos con su boca para no despertar a Jess. Así hasta llevarme a la locura.

No, definitivamente, nunca me cansaría de esto. Ese casi fue mi último pensamiento coherente mientras recuperaba el aliento sobre su pecho y me dejaba abrazar por él. Así, satisfecha y contenta, me dormí esperando que me diese fuerzas para afrontar el día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, teníamos la reunión con Bill y con su abogado. Alcide me había dado el día libre y Eric no estaba muy contento porque quería estar cerca de mí, pero lo entendía y no había hecho ni siquiera amago de pedírmelo. Me despidió con un beso y me dejó delante del edificio del bufete de Lafayette. Cuando llegué estaban todos esperándome, entramos en la sala de reuniones tras un breve saludo. Nuestros abogados discutían mientras nosotros dos permanecíamos mirándonos en silencio, en un momento determinado, Bill se inclinó hacia su abogado y le dijo algo al oído, él le miró confundido y claramente contrariado.

_ El señor Compton desearía hablar con su cliente en privado.

_ No – se limitó a decir Laf-. No hay nada que le vaya a decir en privado que no pueda decirle delante de nosotros, ¿verdad?

_ Sookie – me miró-, por favor...

_ Está bien – concedí.

_ No, no está bien, Sook, ¿qué pasa contigo?

_ Laf, está bien, no voy a conceder nada que tú no apruebes y si se pone impertinente, le puedo manda a la mierda yo sola, gracias. Por favor, dejadnos solos.

Salieron a regañadientes y nos miramos otra vez.

_ Gracias por acceder.

_ Estamos discutiendo lo mejor para nuestra hija, que sean nuestros abogados los que lo hagan no le beneficia mucho. Debería haber entendimiento entre nosotros...

_ Primero quiero que sepas que no me la iba a llevar, lo pensé cuando salí de la casa pero al llegar a la casa de la abuela, entendí lo estúpido que era – el corazón se me paró-. Nunca lo haría, eres una buena madre, mucho mejor que yo.

_ Tenemos caracteres diferentes, Bill, tú no tienes paciencia y ella es una niña, la necesita.

_ Es algo más que eso, tú tampoco tienes mucha paciencia – sonrió-. No me gustan los niños, Jess sí porque es mi hija, sabes que la quiero y que ahora no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, pero que no quería tener hijos cuando nos casamos – se mordió el labio e hizo una pequeña pausa-. Le he visto con ella...

_ ¿Qué? – el estómago me dio un vuelco y me hice la tonta para recuperarme un poco.

_ A Northman, le he visto con ella. El día que fui al colegio y después... – confesó en voz baja.

_ ¿Nos has estado espiando...? – murmuré espantada.

_ No..., bueno, supongo..., no exactamente, quería asegurarme que Jess estaba en buenas manos, no me fiaba de tu criterio.

_ ¿Crees que metería a cualquiera en su vida? – me indigné- ¿Tan mal concepto tienes de mí?

_ ¿Le conocías de antes? – me quedé mirándole con la boca abierta- Hace un mes que le viste en la fiesta y ya vive con vosotras, un poco rápido, ¿no?

_ Bueno, Bill, hay gente que aprecia lo que tiene delante cuando lo ve. Tú no valoraste a tu mujer, preferiste a otras, él sí.

_ Tenía novia, Sookie, ¿recuerdas?

_ Cómo olvidar a aquella mujer que desnudaste con la mirada durante toda la noche, Bill, pero Felicia no era su novia, era su amiga. Aún no te has dado cuenta de qué ha sido lo que nos ha separado, no nos queremos y cada día era más duro permanecer juntos. De no haber dado este paso, a estas alturas, tú estarías liado con Lorena y yo le habría dado una oportunidad a Eric, y los dos volveríamos a dormir a una cama que no compartíamos ya.

_ ¿Serías su amante? – casi me miró con espanto, si él supiera...

_ ¿Te ibas a llevar las manos a la cabeza porque yo tuviese uno cuando tú te has pasado años engañándome con tu jefa? No seas hipócrita, Bill.

_ Me duele, ¿sabes?

_ La primera vez, duele, lo sé – dije secamente.

_ Lo siento – esquivó mi mirada.

_ No tienes porqué, ahora es el momento de arreglarlo. Terminemos con esto, firma lo que proponemos, quiero que formes parte de la vida de Jess pero no quiero que interfieras en mi vida y en la relación que estamos construyendo con Eric. Es bueno para nosotras y nos hace felices. Ya lo has visto, Jessica le quiere, juega con ella, hacen juntos los deberes, ven la tele, le cuenta historias y hace que su curiosidad se desboque y necesite saber sobre otros países y otras materias a las que no hubiese tenido acceso con nosotros. Por favor, si ha conseguido que le gusten el cus cus, los arenques y todas las verduras que le quiera dar preparadas de cualquier manera...

_ Eso es lo que me molesta – dijo en voz baja-, que le prefiera a mí...

_ Le prefiere a mí, asúmelo. Él es la novedad, es alguien que le presta toda su atención y habla con ella, nosotros somos sus padres, somos quienes la regañamos y ponemos orden en su vida, esa no es la función de Eric, están estableciendo una rutina que se basa en el trabajo y en la diversión, pero su madre soy yo, soy la que decido. Eso es algo que Eric lleva a rajatabla, estaría bien que tú también lo hicieras...

_ ¿Le quieres?

_ Sí.

_ Yo no quiero a Lorena – apretó la mandíbula con rabia.

_ Y, a pesar de todo, eso nunca impidió que te acostaras con ella. Deberías saber que yo soy diferente.

Durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, se me quedó mirando en silencio.

_ Te veo bien... – dijo al fin.

_ Gracias.

Se levantó y llamó a nuestros abogados que esperaban fuera y que volvieron a sus asientos.

_ ¿Dónde tengo que firmar? – preguntó a Laf. Su abogado intentó protestar pero le acalló- Es mi hija, es un buen acuerdo para ella, no quiero oír nada más.

Firmó, me pasó el documento y me sonrió antes de levantarse e irse. Y así terminaban diez años de matrimonio, uno de convivencia y otro de novios. Firmando el último documento que nos faltaba.

Cuando Eric me recogió para ir a casa, no le dije nada. Me miró pacientemente esperando que le contara pero no le dije nada. No hablé en todo el trayecto a casa, fijé la vista fuera del coche sin realmente ver nada y dejé la mente en blanco. Se limitó a abrazarme, besarme y ponerme la comida. Luego fue a recoger a Jess y la trajo a casa, hicieron los deberes, estuvieron viendo el nuevo canal favorito de mi hija, el del Viajes, y jugaron un rato. La tarde se fue, la noche también y cuando me abrazó en la cama, se atrevió a preguntar si se lo contaría.

_ Ha firmado – me limité a decir-. Todo ha terminado.

_ ¿Y no estás contenta? – preguntó extrañado por mi actitud.

_ Sí, pero han sido los últimos doce años de mi vida. No le quiero, ya no, pero le quise y ahora no es nada para mí, y – me paré, no quería seguir con mi tren de pensamientos.

_ Y piensas si en otros doce años, tú y yo estaremos en la misma situación – murmuró dándose cuenta-. Ven aquí – me atrajo hasta su pecho y besó mi frente-. Tú aún no pareces saberlo pero esto – nos señaló con la mano- es para siempre, no hago las cosas a medias y cuando me comprometo es de por vida, sea con una amiga, con un proyecto o con una mujer y su hija. ¿Tienes pensado dejarme cuando sea un cincuentón con poco pelo y barriga? Estaría bien saberlo, porque así podré hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para evitarlo.

_ ¿Ah, sí? ¿y qué harías para retenerme?

_ Si por mí fuera, te ataría a mi cama y no te dejaría libre nunca, pero tienes que trabajar y luego está Jess, así que no es una solución factible – se rió-. La otra opción incluiría mimarte, quererte, hacerte el amor continuamente, pelearme contigo para poder acabar haciéndote otra vez el amor, ya sabes, para reconciliarnos, viajar mucho, reírnos, todo con el fin de envejecer juntos. ¿Crees que funcionaría?

Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba besándole como nunca y llorando de felicidad sobre su cara. Sí, sí que funcionaría...

* * *

><p>Sólo un capítulo más, queda poco más que decir...<p>

Gracias por vuestra atención y vuestros comentarios, favoritos y alertas, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí compartirlo con vosotros.


	21. Chapter 21

**Una vez más, mil gracias a Charlaine Harris por sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>21.<strong>

Íbamos camino de Camden cuando Jorge, el marido de Claire, pensó en hacer una parada en Merlotte's. No éramos habituales del bar de Sam, él y yo no nos llevábamos bien, era demasiada competencia para él, pensé con una pequeña sonrisa. A esa hora el local estaba bastante lleno pero hubo suerte y conseguimos una mesa. Jorge me contaba que quería empezar a poner tapas en el pub. Era una buena idea, seguro que tendrían éxito, pero mi mente no estaba con él, hacía rato que se había ido detrás de una rubia al otro lado del establecimiento. Bella, voluptuosa, llena de promesas debajo de su traje de chaqueta ajustado. Sus amigos se reían por algo que había dicho, sonreí involuntariamente y quise estar allí, escuchando lo que fuese que decía, haciéndome eco de su risa.

_ Pero, tío – se quejó Jorge-, ¿dónde estás? – siguió mi mirada hasta ella y se rió- Acabáramos..., qué si no.

_ No la mires, estás casado y ella es mía.

_ Vaya, el señor la vio primero, hay que joderse... – soltó una carcajada y levantó las manos como si se rindiera- Toda tuya.

_ Toda mía -repetí sin apartar los ojos de ella.

Siguió bebiendo con sus amigos mientras nosotros nos tomábamos nuestra hamburguesa y cuando Sam se acercó a ella y empezó a tontear me puse serio, eso sí que no. Al cabo de unos minutos se levantó, esa era mi oportunidad. Me levanté rápidamente y me puse en su camino. Quedó como un encontronazo fortuito, pero con tan mala suerte que mi cerveza se derramó sobre su pecho. La camisa se pegó a sus senos y dejó traslucir un bonito sujetador de blonda que se ajustaba a sus grandes y preciosas tetas. Joder... Ella tiró de su camisa hacia delante dejándome una espléndida panorámica de su pecho. Ahogué un gemido por la vista y cogí algunas servilletas para secárselas. Lo hice, lo juro, lo intenté, al menos, durante unos segundos pasé el tisú de las servilletas por su escote pero en algún momento del que no fui consciente, mi mano se quedó descansando sobre una de ellas. Una risa me volvió a la realidad, subí la vista hasta su cara y me encontré con una sonrisa y unos ojos burlones, moví la mano como si me quemara pero sonreí mientras pedía perdón por el lapsus que mis manos acababan de tener.

_ Lo siento, por un momento se han independizado de mi cerebro – le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa haciendo aspavientos con mis manos.

_ Seguro que sí – se rió.

_ No puedes quedarte así – miré su pecho otra vez y ella me levantó las cejas con media sonrisa-. Ven...

La cogí de la mano y la llevé al pasillo en el que estaban los aseos. Entramos en el de señoras y me quité la camisa, se la di mientras ella me miraba extrañada, después seguí con la camiseta que llevaba debajo. Y se la tendí mientras volvía a coger la camisa.

_ Toma, póntela, al menos está seca – se había quedado hipnotizada mirando mi pecho, no era que no esperara que lo hiciera, ya estaba acostumbrado a que me desnudaran con la mirada-. ¿Hola? – castañeé los dedos delante de ella para sacarla de su trance-. Eh, mírame a la cara, no me mires el pecho... – me reí y ella soltó una carcajada.

_ Perdona, pero menudos pectorales, guapo...

_ Los tuyos tampoco están mal – ronroneé deseando acercarme un poco más y volver a tocarlos pero esta vez con mi boca. Contuvo la respiración como leyendo mis pensamientos y agité la camiseta para que la cogiera y poder salir del paso-. Póntela, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Me sonrió y me pidió con un gesto que me volviera. Lo hice a regañadientes y entonces, descubrí que estaba frente al espejo. Se giró un poco y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, se la quitó y se secó el pecho bien con ella, levantando la blonda y metiendo su mano dentro. Por alguna extraña razón eso me excitó mucho. Palpó el encaje y comprobó que estaba demasiado mojado por lo que decidió quitárselo, ahí sí que estaba ya a punto de darme la vuelta y lamer la cerveza que quedara en sus pechos, pero me quedé sin aire cuando la vi llevarse mi camiseta a la cara y aspirar su aroma, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Ese gesto y la visión de mi ropa cayendo sobre sus curvas me pareció mucho más sensual que toda su desnudez. Cerré los ojos para quedarme con esa visión y recuperar el dominio de mi cuerpo que estaba muy revolucionado.

_ Ya – la oí decir y me di la vuelta.

Abrí la puerta para que pasara y dejamos pasar a las chicas que esperaban fuera y que soltaron una risita al verla con el sujetador en la mano. Casi me sentí en la obligación de disculparme por lo que esas tontas habían pensado, pero no lo hice, de hecho, mis acciones fueron exactamente las contrarias, las que sustentaban sus pensamientos. Tiré de ella y se vino contra mi cuerpo, mis manos se perdieron en su pelo y mi boca se fue a la suya. Por un instante, pensé que se opondría, como si ya me hubiese pasado bastante, pero no lo hizo, cogió mi cabeza y abrió sus labios para profundizar su beso. Mis manos, esta vez dirigidas por mi cerebro, palparon su cuerpo, agarrándose a sus curvas y estrujando lo que encontraban a su paso. Recordé que las tontas estaban a punto de salir del aseo y tanteé con la mano hasta encontrar el pomo de la puerta del almacén. En cuanto lo encontré la cogí en volandas y entramos. Justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento, se abrió la puerta del aseo.

La apoyé contra la pared y la miré, el color anaranjado de la luz de emergencias se reflejaba en su mirada y hacía que pareciese que sus ojos llameaban, aunque lo cierto es que lo hacían de deseo. Su pecho se agitaba contra el mío y durante unos segundos nos perdimos en nuestras miradas, nuestras bocas volvieron a reclamarse y esta vez nuestras manos empezaron a buscar piel en lugar de aguantarse con la tela. Levanté mi camiseta y cogí sus pechos, masajeándolos y pellizcando sus pezones mientras me gemía en la boca. Bajé hasta ellos y los saboreé, sabían a cerveza, claro, y sonreí contra ellos. Levanté los ojos y me encontré los suyos fijos en los míos, sin apartar la mirada subí su falda y metí la mano entre sus piernas, estaba tan húmeda que me asustó lo lista que estaba para mí. Comenzó a moverse contra mi mano pero esa no era su idea, me quitó el cinturón y me abrió la cremallera para liberarme. Me cogió y pasando el pulgar por la punta me acarició con suavidad antes de llevarme hasta ella. La levanté un poco y la puse contra la puerta, apoyó una de sus piernas en las cajas de Coronitas mientras yo sujetaba la otra y entré en ella. La besé para sofocar sus gemidos y esperé hasta que los dos nos acostumbramos a la sensación. Comencé a moverme poco a poco, o esa era la idea, porque sin apenas darnos cuenta, perdimos el control de nuestras pelvis y empezamos a movernos frenéticamente al unísono, a cada embestida ella me recibía de manera que parecía que entraba un poco más. El placer era insoportable, sólo podía pensar en que no aguantaría mucho más cuando comenzó a convulsionarse en mis brazos y sus músculos internos a aprisionarme. No necesité más. Seguimos moviéndonos hasta que nuestra respiración se reguló, besándonos y acariciándonos.

_ Guau – murmuré apoyando mi frente contra la suya. Ella llevó sus labios a los míos y los rozó.

_ Feliz aniversario, señor Stackhouse – ronroneó contra mi boca y me reí.

_ Feliz aniversario, señora Northman...

_ Bonita variación sobre la historia original – soltó una carcajada.

_ Al menos este año hemos conseguido salir del aseo de señoras... – me reí por lo bajo besando su cuello.

_ Y tampoco nos ha pillado nadie metiéndonos mano en el pasillo – se sonrojó y escondió la cabeza en mi hombro. Sí, ese año fue bastante embarazoso...

_ El año que viene deberíamos probar algo diferente...

_ Oh – dijo decepcionada-, ¿no más representaciones de nuestra primera vez?

_ Cariño, nuestra primera vez fue en una cama, ¿te lo tengo que recordar? – me miró con fastidio, muy Pam, había que joderse, ya costaba distinguirlas de lo amigas que se habían hecho a través de los años-. Sí, supongo que te acuerdas... Pero me refería a probar a irnos de viaje, no sé, París, por ejemplo.

_ ¿París? – me miró con descreimiento- ¿Te estás volviendo clásico con la edad? – levantó la ceja y sonrió con malicia- ¿Muy mayor para estos trotes, Northman...?

_ Stackhouse, ¿me estás retando? Recuerda que la última vez que lo hiciste, caminaste con dificultad unos días...

_ Sí – soltó una carcajada-, pero eso fue porque nos caímos de la cama – no, no tenía gracia, reprimió la risa y me miró aguantándola-. No, cariño, tienes razón, no fue por eso, fue porque eres un dios del sexo – hizo una pequeña pausa-, aún... – soltó la carcajada que reprimía.

_ Te voy a dar yo dios del sexo, te vas a enterar – me apreté contra ella.

_ Vale – movió las caderas contra mí y me regaló una de sus preciosas sonrisas-, pero dámelo en casa...

Nos arreglamos la ropa y salimos del almacén de la mano, de camino a la puerta vimos a Jorge sentado con Laf y Tara que nos decían adiós con la mano, y Sam levantaba las cejas, como todos los años, negando con suavidad, con media sonrisa.

Un año más lo habíamos conseguido. Y, pese a todo, sumando...

**FIN**

* * *

><p>¡Nos vemos en la próxima!<p> 


End file.
